Bleach Quest
by solodark
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo grew up not knowing of the great opposition that was set-up against him before he was even born. With one man with great amount of resources focused on implementing him to his plans no matter what, will Ichigo be able to live up to his given name 'the one who protects' or was he already deemed to fail to begin with?[Still Ongoing].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series created by Tite Kubo or his cast of characters. All the writing written below was only copied and pasted by me, the credit for the literature itself is entirely by Cosgrove as well as anyone who posted their piece of literature to him and he decided to add in his thread of the actual 'Bleach Quest'. So please don't sue me.

Story Summary: Watch as players control Ichigo's decisions and luck in Cosgrove's insane Bleach Quest.

**Solodark:** This is the first quest ever created by Cosgrove so keep in mind that it might not be that well written or that the choices are not as smart as they should be, but it does not mean it doesn't have its good/epic/and hilarious moments either. I will set up all his threads as chapters for everyone. Please note that this story has been discontinued and a new redux version has been made which will be put up very soon, so follow me in order to get updated posts.

**Cosgrove:** I've been wanting to try my hand at questing, /tg/, and the current KUBO ride of Bleach has me prepared for your antics, so let's give this a shot.

Yes. Depending on difficulty, there will be an increase in challenges. Also, the higher the difficulty, more options will open to the quest, but so will new pitfalls.

The story of Kurosaki Ichigo on  
**[ ] Standard**  
**[ ] THE HEART**  
**[X] FULL KUBO**

**Difficulty.**

Well, God help you, /tg/ for there is no mercy from Kubo, with his limiters released.

**Solodark:** Ok, so if you have read Peter Parker, than you know the rules this story will follow, if not here's a reminder.

I'm aware that some people might be put off by the way the narrative is written, but that can be ignored. But first in order to understand why the story is written the way it is you must know what a Quest is.

A quest is where you are putting players in charge of a character where a story is revealed to them and gives them more ability to affect the outcome. A Game Master is the person in charge of and overlooks the Quest and controls the plot of the story. As mentioned in the disclaimer this is Cosgrove's quest if you want to check the archives for this quest look no more but here.

-Search Google for '**Bleach Quest** XXXI - sup/tg/ - Archive'.

Anyways back to the topic, Cosgrove offers choices for players to choose from or allows them to write in their own choices to move the story forward, and depending on the majority vote and detailed arguments 1 or more choice are picked by the game master in which he integrates it into the story. be reassured that Cosgrove only picks the choice from the majority vote that makes sense. Some of these choices will usually depend on dice rolls. Depending on digital dice rolls adding up with the characters stats and current skills will determine if the choices fail or succeed.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Kurosaki Ichigo rolls too many 1s.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST**

**CHAPTER1**

* * *

You are Kurosaki Ichigo, Fifteen years old with striking spiky orange hair that has gotten you into more trouble you can remember. You have what seems to be a perpetual scowl on your face, which only worsens your reputation as a delinquent. To make up for it, you've worked like a dog to study hard and keep good grades so that your school can't give you any trouble. Overall, you're pretty much a standard high school student.

Walking home from your school, Karakura High School, you see some skateboarding punks goofing around, a broken vase laying on the street corner. Above it is the bloodied spirit of a young girl, staring morosely at them, a chain extended from a plug in the center of her chest.

She looks up and locks eyes with you. "Please, make them go away, Mister!"

Oh, and you have the ability to see ghosts.

Your scowl deepens as you approach the group of skateboarders before trusting out your leg, kicking one of the punks right in the face. The other skateboarders pause as they turn towards their fallen friend only to see you.

"Get the hell out of here."

They quickly turn their confusion into anger and start to surround you. "What the? You suddenly appear and kick over our bro Yama and you tell us to get out of here?!"

You nonchalantly scratch at your head as they approach.

"You wanna die, punk?!"

Preparing yourself for the average punk, you are suddenly caught unprepared as they show great dexterity and outmaneuver your blows. As you try to fight back they lay into you before two of them grab you by the wrists as the skateboarder you knocked down gets up, bloodied and pissed.

"You think you're going to get away with this? I'll make sure you don't walk away from this!"

Picking up his skateboard, he slams it into your face and you think your nose might've broke. He prepares to continue his assault, happy at the results he's already gotten.

In the background you can see the ghost girl crying, horrified.

Summoning your strength, you kick out and nail the asshole with the skateboard straight in the balls. As he collapses to the ground, unconscious. The two punks not holding you quickly move in to rough you up, but you slam your feet down on your two captors painfully.

As they release you, you step back and touch at your nose. Yeah, its broken. Yuzu's going to have a fit over this.

Moving to launch another kick towards their junk, you kick far too high and find your leg caught by the first punk on the left as your previous right hand captor wraps his arms around you and slams you into the ground in a German suplex.

As you lay on your back, vision swimming in and out of focus, you see them surround you, violence promised on their faces.

"This is for Yama, you bastard!"

As the kicks begin, you grit your teeth and grab one of their legs to pull him down to your level. Letting your anger go free, you roar as you begin to punch him in the face.

The first blow lands on his nose with a sickening CRACK. The second blackens his left eye. The third his right.

Kill or be killed, your instincts seem to scream. It's them or you.

As you are about to continue your assault, you're pulled off by the other skateboarding punks. They gather in front of their downed comrade and stare at you hatefully, though there seems to be fear in their eyes now.

Behind them, you see the ghost horrified looking in your general direction.

Your sleeves are torn, you're bruised and bloodied, but you're going to win! These punks won't escape from you, not until they've paid in blood!

As your vision swims, your blood boils. It's hard to think, but your instincts are telling you to destroy these enemies in front of you and it's incredibly hard to deny them.

Clenching your hands into claw-like shapes, you let out a roar as you charge them, intent to see them hurt.

It's them or you.

As you charge forward, you slip on some blood and collapse right into the ground. As your head slams down into the pavement, you find yourself suddenly staring down at your own body, attached to it by a chain that leads right into your chest.

The punks, freaked out by the sheer amount of blood leaking from your body grab their two comrades and run.

The girl stares at you in abject horror.

As you stare at your own bloodied and beaten body, you begin to panic. Pulling on the chain, you immediately realize is a bad idea as it shoots agonizing pain through you, especially from where the plug connects to you. You do try to push yourself back into your body, but it seems to be to no effect, though you can tell that it is, or rather YOU are, still breathing. If barely.

As you try to figure out how to return to your own body, you look over at the girl, who is still keeping her distance, before a terrifying roar rips through the area, which clearly terrifies the girl.

You're shaken by the roar, though you still maintain your wits. As you try to look around for the source of the roar, you realize your body is difficult to move with and that you can't go too far from your body. The girl has gone into hiding, and you can barely see her, though she looks at you with fear and… pity?

The ground shakes as something lands nearby. You manage to turn around in time to watch a giant monstrous creature land. Its looking at you like you're a feast to be had, before pausing and looking at the chain attached to you. With a sickening grin on its mask-like face, it begins to sniff the area before turning towards where the girl was hiding.

As it begins to move past you, you look back at the frightened ghost before your eyes narrow. You grit your teeth and move in front of the monster, despite the fear you have.

"Hey, ugly, you aren't getting past me."

Readying for a fight, you block the path of the monster, who turns towards you, seemingly irritated. It lets out a large roar before moving towards you.

As you ready a charge at the beast, it gives an annoyed roar and claws at you. The claws rend deep and you hear a terrible, ominous snapping sound. Looking down, you see the plug is shattered and the few pieces left seem to be disappearing?

Suddenly, agonizing pain shoots through you as your body as if something is trying to rend you asunder.

However, you fight it as a white, viscous fluid seems to be spewing out of your mouth. As it begins to cover your face, you see a glimpse of a girl in a black kimono appear before everything fades to black.

"Can you hear me, Ichigo?"

You awaken, laying on the ground. Above you is an open sky.

"Over here"

Standing up, you notice that in the distance there is a man, standing on a flagpole. He's a scruffy looking man with long black hair, orange sunglasses, and a long black overcoat.

"Who are you?"

The man looks unhappy. "Who am I? We haven't met before, but deep down you should know who I am. I'm -"

Whatever the man was going to say, you couldn't hear it. Looking dejected, the man sighs. "Is that so? You can't hear it, huh? And we don't have much time, either…"

On the top of the flagpole, the man pivots, so he's standing on the side of it.

Incredulous, you stare at him. "How are you doing that? Who are you?!"

The man glares down at you. "No, I'm the one surprised. How can you sit like that?"

Looking down, you realize that you've been sitting on the side fo a building the whole time. And, with a note of panic, you realize that you're now falling. The man jumps and falls alongside you.

"We don't have much time, Ichigo."

Behind him, the building began to break apart into boxes.

"You have until the time this world decays to find something very important. You must find your powers of a shinigami, that have laid dormant inside you your whole life.

"If you fail, and this world decays completely, you will cease to exist.

"And the monster born from your remnant will hunt and kill your friends and family."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST 1 END**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Solodark:** As stated in the chapter summary, all players were mostly rolling 1's which is a terrible roll to have, the rolls go from 1 which means failure to 100 which is success. Ironic enough is that someone managed to roll and get a 100, but by the time they did so the thread ended on the conclusion given above.

Anyways check my profile to see another quest done by Cosgrove titled "Peter Parker Quest".


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
There are no breaks on the Kubo Train.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**Solodark:** Luckily the 100 roll that we got in the last thread still counts.

**Cosgrove:** Now, that being said, let's recap what happened last time.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki forces himself into an unconscious body, violently and painfully

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Starting off, You are Kurosaki Ichigo, a fifteen year old high school student at Karakura high school. You also possess the ability to see ghosts. After going to the rescue of a ghost girl whose resting place was being disturbed by a group of teenage Japanese skateboarder punks, whose asses you decide to try to kick.

Unfortunely, a series of events of great misfortune had left you almost dead at their hands, your spirit only connected to your body by a chain.

At this time, a giant fucking monster appeared and things went worse. Not only did you get severed from your body, but there's a giant hole where a plug used to be in your chest. Awakening in a sideways world, you freak out as gravity reasserts itself and you begin to fall towards the ground as the world crumbles.

Your only companion is a mysterious man who offers you words or warning.

"We don't have much time, Ichigo."

Behind him, the building began to break apart into boxes.

"You have until the time this world decays to find something very important. You must find your powers of a shinigami, that have laid dormant inside you your whole life.

"If you fail, and this world decays completely, you will cease to exist.

"And the monster born from your remnant will hunt and kill your friends and family."

Worriedly, you begin to watch as thousands of boxes seem to scatter across the horizon. However, you overcome your fear and begin your search. Box after box seems to be useless as the man watches. The ground collapses beneath you, submerging you and the boxes into water.

Yet, despite the fact that you should be drowning, you aren't. Maybe its because you're a spirit?

An idea clicks in your head an you try to 'reach out' with your sixth sense towards the boxes, as thousands and thousands of ribbons appear, all white.

All white, except one.

In front of you, there's a red ribbon, waving in front of your face.

Pulling the red ribbon, it brings a box towards you, which opens to reveal the hilt of a sword. The man floats down behind you. "You actually found it." He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now then, I can let you know my name."

Suddenly, the world starts breaking apart at an even more rapid pace. The man looks frantic now.

"It's collapsing! Hurry up and pull me out!"

Turning back towards the sword's hilt you rush forward to grasp it!

Pulling out the sword hilt, there's a flash of white light and when you awaken, you find yourself surrounded by a dust cloud. Your school uniform is gone, replaced by some sort of hakama. On your back is a large sword in its sheath and your face is covered by something, perhaps a mask. For a moment you fear you might've failed, but you don't notice any new urges to murder your loved ones, so its probably fine.

You can see through the eyeholes well enough, but whenever you breath, it makes an eerie rattling noise.

As the dust clears, you see the street you were in has been ruined and the monster seems to be gone.

In front of you there is young, short woman in a black hakama pointing a sword at you, presumably guarding the specter girl behind her. The ghost girl looks frightened, but that's nothing compared to the sheer horror that seems to be on the face of the woman in black, who looks like she's reliving a nightmare.

As you bring up your hand to your face, the girl tenses until you carefully pull it off. It takes a moment, as it feels like it's glued on, but it comes off, revealing a skull-like mask with three red curved lines from the top right that extends towards the bridge of its nose. Letting out a sigh of relief, you feel that its much easier to breath now, as you slide the mask into your hakama for safekeeping.

Looking as the two in front of you, you notice that while the ghost girl seems less frightened now, the lady in black seems wary. Taking a moment to look back, you see your body, still in the shape it was earlier, though it doesn't seem to be breathing anymore.

Scratching at the back of your head, you decide to find out what's been going on.

"Hey, short stuff, any chance you could tell me what the hell's been going on? I'd rather get back into my body and go home, so my family doesn't worry. Speaking of that, any clue where that big ugly monster went?"

Crossing your arms you give an annoyed look towards this woman, who you don't even know, actually.

"And who are you, anyway?"

The woman bristles at your tone before scowling back at you, as she seems to reflexively retort to your attitude.

"Short stuff, huh? Like you're anyone to be talking carrot top! If anything, YOU'RE the one who should be explaining what's going on! I just saw you begin the process of turning into a hollow and here you are with some damn hollow mask and in a shinigami's Shihakusho!"

She's pissed, but it seems to be an improvement over her previous attitude, somehow.

"Shinigami? Hollow?" You scratch your head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Then you decide it's too late to deal with this shit.

"You know what, nevermind, I don't care. Can you help me get back in my body or not, shorty?"

The unknown girl's eye seems to be twitching. Her teeth are grinding, and a black aura seems to be radiating off of her.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

Well, looks like she's a small ball of fury right now. Regardless, it would probably be best to try to work on that body situation now. You were pushed out of it, so maybe you can just get back into it?

Well, its worth a try.

As you crouch over your body, you poke at it, not sure to how to get this to work. The woman is shouting something, but you have to figure this out. If you missed dinner, Yuzu would kill you, ghost or not!

Well, fortune favors the brave, they say. Taking a deep breath, you try to plunge into your own body.

Plunging forward towards your body, you ignore the fact that if this fails you're going to hit your head into the pavement, AGAIN, and focus upon the idea of being in your body again. For a moment, you think it might fail, but then you find yourself laying face first on the pavement and then comes the pain.

OH GOD THE PAIN!  
Everything feels like it's made out of hurt!

Your head hurts, your body hurts, your nose is broken, but other than a good size gash on your head, you seem to have escaped the assault from the asshole roaming band of teenage skateboarders without any major injuries. Well, other than the nose.

Staggering to your feet, you stumble a bit but are eventually able to stand back up.

Yeah, you've got this. And maybe a concussion. Luckily, the small time you might've been dead hasn't seemed to affect you negatively. Well, as far as you can tell, anyway.

You gingerly stumble your way over towards the ghost girl, ignoring the 'shinigami.' Gathering your fortitude, you bow deeply before her. "I'm Sorry."

Raising your head, you watch her expression become startled and confused before lowering it again, clenching your hands into fists.

"You asked for my help, but I only caused more trouble and distress to you. The way I fought, it wasn't right. That's not how I should've fought. And, more than that, I'm sorry for not being able to do more to protect you from that monster."

Going over to the shattered vase, you rummage around in your school bag and come out with a half-filled bottle of water. Opening it up, you pick up the somewhat battered flowers and stick them in.

Setting the bottle down where the vase was, you turn back to the ghost girl. "I'll bring something better tomorrow."

And with that, it's time to make your way back to the clinic... and to Yuzu's tender care and worried questions.

Left behind, gob smacked at being ignored, the 'shinigami' girl starts ranting at you, but you tune her out, knowing that'll do more to bother her than anything else you could say.

Longer than it normally would have taken you, you approach your home.

You try to sneak in past your family.

As you decide to push off fully putting both feet in the grave, you try to quietly open the door, but you stumble making a loud noise. Immediately, you realize what is about to happen now that you presence is known here.

"YOU'RE LAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

As your father' foot comes towards you, you duck out of the way and return a kick to his stomach, doubling him over. You hear your sisters come investigate the ruckus, because when you're in visible range of Yuzu, she lets out a horrified shriek.

"Ichi-nii! What happened to you?!"

With the curious but serious stares of your family on you, you scratch the back of your head and try to make something up on the fly that is mostly the truth.

"Got beat up when I tried to stop some thugs from desecrating the memorial of a little girl. Passed out. Came home when I woke up. Now, could I get some treatment for this nose?"

As you tell what is mostly the truth, you find yourself locked into a staring contest with Yuzu, who is inches away from your face. Her eyes stare deeply into your soul and you can't help but come clean.

"Alright, fine. The truth is that I fought some pucks who were desecrating the memorial of a little girl, whose ghost asked me for help. However, they really roughed me up and I found myself floating outside my body, linked to it with a chain.

"At that point some sort of ghostly monster appeared and severed the chain where it connected to my chest. When I blacked out I found myself in some weird crumbling world being told by some guy to find something that turned out to be a sword. When I grabbed it, I found myself in some weird hakama with a sword and mask on and there was this short samurai-looking chick, who might've also been a ghost.

"She seemed pretty upset with me, but I was tired and hurt so I tried to jump back in my body to get home. Seems like it worked, but I might've been dead for a little while."

As you finish your story, your family stares at you in shock. Yuzu looks horrified, Karin looks skeptical but willing to believe you somewhat, at least. But your father is who surprises you with the serious look he seems to have before he's back to his normal goofy self.

"So you were off having adventures, you'd worried us you ungrateful brat!"

With a snort, he grabs you by the remaining sleeve to drag you off to the clinic. Yuzu and Karin following along. At the window, you swear you might've seen some movement, but you're tired.

Following a quick treatment, the worst of which was setting your nose, you talk with your father.

You're tired, but that doesn't mean you're not going to get answers. Your father was acting, odd, more odd than he normally does and that's saying a lot so there's no doubt that you're grilling old goat-chin. But first, you have a problem to take care of.

Grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, you go to the window and open it. Your voice monotone as you call out. "CAAAAAAT"

You see a moment of shock on the 'shinigami' girl's face before she's soaked with water and you slam the windows shut, locking them. As your sisters stare at you in bewilderment, you turn to your father.

"We need to talk. You know something about what happened to me, don't you?"

Your father tries to look innocent, but your unnerving stare begins to eat away at him After a few moments, he lets out a sigh. "I didn't want to tell you any of this ever, Ichigo, especially when you aren't ready. Karin, Yuzu, go to your rooms, this conversation doesn't involve you."

"No, I'm not leaving Ichi-nii. I want to know!"

Grabbing your arm, Yuzu wraps her arms around it tightly, refusing to let go. On your other side, Karin looks indignant. Both look at you pleadingly for assistance.

Your sisters stare at your father intently, and your join them. "No, this involves them as much as it does me. If there's things out there that could come after them, they need to know whatever they can to stay safe."

Your father looks deeply unhappy, but after a few minutes, he gives in. "I suppose they'd have to learn eventually, considering what's happening." Getting up, you go over to the windows and open them again.

Still sitting there, soaked and unhappy, is the girl you encountered earlier. Grabbing her by the scruff, you lift her and set her inside. Turning to her, you ignore the murder in her eyes and address her seriously.

"If you wanted any answers, this would be the time, as my father knows something. His name is Kurosaki Isshin, and I'm his son, Ichigo. These are my sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

Turning towards your father, she lets out a small gasp as she seems to recognize him before turning back to you much more seriously. "I see. I am Kuchiki Rukia, a shinigami of the Gotei 13. There is much that will have to be explained."

As you watch you father, you realize that while he sees you talking to someone, he cannot hear her, it seems. However, your sisters can and bow in return to her introduction, noting the seriousness of the conversation.

As you all sit down, you father stares intently at you.

"Where should I begin?"

There's many questions you have for him, and you want them all answered. You increase the intensity of your stare, making sure to search your father's expressions to you questions and answers to make sure he isn't hiding anything.

"Do you know what happened to me? And what was that monster I saw, with the hole in its chest that wore a mask? How exactly are you involved in all of this?!"

Slamming you hands down on your knees, you grit your teeth and endure the pain it brings you. No, that isn't the only question, there's also one more important one.

"And, why, if you can't see spirits in the first place, does it seem like you know something about what's going on?!"

Your sisters are staring at you, eyes wide, and Rukia is looking at you with something akin to pity. But in your father's face, you only see the things beneath his stern persona: Guilt, sorrow and regret.

Folding his hands together, he closes his eyes and seems to collect himself. He refuses to look directly at Yuzu or Karin, staring you directly in the eyes.

"I can't tell you everything as I don't know all the details, but I can tell you that most of what has happened in my story is the work of one man, Aizen Sosuke. As for how I got involved, it was when I met your mother, Kurosaki Masaki, when she was in high school. Back then, I was Shiba Isshin, Captain of the 10th squad in the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard.

"A Shinigami."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

Now, that being said, let's recap what happened last time.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki dries a wet pussy and eats toast.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Finding yourself in a decaying world, you quickly reach out with your sixth sense and find what the mysterious man asked you to. However, as you pull it out, you find yourself in a black hakama wearing a sword and mask.

Encountering a strange, short girl known as Kuchiki Rukia, you decide to piss her off, before realizing you don't really care and just want to get home. Repossessing your body, you apologize to the ghost girl you tried to help before limping home.

After a failed attempt to sneak in and give half truths about where you've been, you decide to come clean, only to notice a strange, serious look on your father's face. After antagonizing Rukia again, you bring her into the conversation as you, along with your sisters, begin to interrogate your father for answers.

There's many questions you have for him, and you want them all answered. You increase the intensity of your stare, making sure to search your father's expressions to you questions and answers to make sure he isn't hiding anything.

"Do you know what happened to me? And what was that monster I saw, with the hole in its chest that wore a mask? How exactly are you involved in all of this?!"

Slamming you hands down on your knees, you grit your teeth and endure the pain it brings you. No, that isn't the only question, there's also one more important one.

"And, why, if you can't see spirits in the first place, does it seem like you know something about what's going on?!"

Your sisters are staring at you, eyes wide, and Rukia is looking at you with something akin to pity. But in your father's face, you only see the things beneath his stern persona: Guilt, sorrow and regret.

Folding his hands together, he closes his eyes and seems to collect himself. He refuses to look directly at Yuzu or Karin, staring you directly in the eyes.

"I can't tell you everything as I don't know all the details, but I can tell you that most of what has happened in my story is the work of one man, Aizen Sosuke. As for how I got involved, it was when I met your mother, Kurosaki Masaki, when she was in high school. Back then, I was Shiba Isshin, Captain of the 10th squad in the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard.

"A Shinigami."

At you and your sister's questioning looks, your father elaborates. "Shinigami are spirit who possess weapons known as Zanpakuto who help spirits pass on and dispatch hollows."

Before you can even question him about what those are, he holds up a hand. "Hollows are spirits whose chain of fates have broken and transform into monster who hunger for the souls of the living or those who have yet to pass on.

"Anyway, I was out investigating some mysterious deaths that had been occurring to shinigami. They occurred only on nights that were raining. So, I waited for the culprit.

"What appeared before me was a hollow unlike any other I'd seen. It was clad in the blackest armor and had a closed hole. But, when I fought it, it felt more like I was fighting another shinigami. But as I fought it, I was attacked in secret by the one who had created, concealed and unleashed this monstrosity.

The wound was quite severe, and it looked like it had me on the ropes, when she intervened. Your mother, Kurosaki Masaki, was a human capable of using spiritual powers, they're better known as Quincies. She let the thing bite her to be able to kill it, but it tried to take her with it. I stepped in and blocked it self-destructive final attack.

"Your mother walked up to my injured body, nervous and fearful, and introduced herself to me. It had been the first time I'd met a Quincy, let alone such a cute girl, so naturally, I responded happily in return and introduced myself. Mind you, there's a long and nasty history between Shinigami and Quincy.

"That's why, when I returned and announced the destruction of this hollow, I completely omitted her from the story to protect her. She was quite brave, and I couldn't help but want to meet her again and thank her.

However, that hollow left a nasty final surprise for her. When next I met her, she was in the arms of a friend, suffering as she began to painfully transform into a hollow. As her friend and I were about to come to blows over whose fault her state was, a man named Urahara Kisuke stepped in.

"He has been expelled from Soul Society, but he'd been researching the condition she was suffering from, known as hollowification, for one hundred years. He couldn't return her back to normal, but he could save her life. Something was needed to be inserted to counterbalance the hollow's intrusion that was killing her.

"The cure would have to be strong though, something that would stay close to her until she died to keep on blocking hollowification. The opposite of humans are hollows and the opposites of Shinigami are Quincies.

"He gave me the option to save he by entering a special shell that would make it almost entirely like a human body, somewhere between shinigami and human. Being in the shell would remove my shinigami powers, with the chance I could never be a shinigami again."

"He would tie our souls together with a reishi ring, which so long as it's connected will never allow me to leave the shell."

Staring at you, your father smiles. "Naturally, I agreed immediately. Urahara asked me if I had any regrets, to try to dissuade me, but if I had let the one who saved me die just because of some regrets, I'd always be ashamed of myself.

"As for me, I used medicine, the only helpful thing I'd studied at the academy, to open a small clinic. I still had many things to learn, but thank's to Urahara's help things worked out. You mother, soon a university student, often came to me to laugh at my white robes. I told her that I lost my powers because of a blunder and was exiled from Soul Society, but I think she knew I was lying."

Your father rested his chin on his arm, looking upward with a nostalgic smile. "Apparently I sucked at lying… and she was really smart. But, to us, that wasn't important and whether or not that was a lie wasn't important. I had the feeling that, in front of her, any lie was useless. She'd see right through them and she'd forgive them.

"She was definitely like the sun. She attracted, forgave, illuminated anything, and controlled it as she liked. I was just happy to be in her mercy. And then…

"You were born."

Your father trails off, looking at you. Leaving the room silent as the grace.

You sit there in stunned silence as you try to process his story. Karin and Yuzu seem a little lost, but are looking between you and your father worriedly. If that story was true…

"Then how the hell did mom die?! You said she was this 'Quincy' thing and was able to kill those hollow monsters. So, then, how the hell did she die?!"

Your father looks away awkwardly, not meeting your eyes. "That day, she wasn't supposed to have died. Quincies possess an ability called blut that raises their skills tremendously. However, that day she lost her powers, somehow."

"So, what does that, mean? You're a shinigami, she was part hollow and a Quincy. Does that mean we're all partially those things? Me, Karin and Yuzu?"

Not giving a moment for him to compose himself, you continue on. "And you mentioned some guy named Aizen as the one behind it, who the hell is he?"

You feel a tug on your arm and you see Yuzu look up at you, slightly frightened. "Ichi-nii, please don't be so angry. Give dad a chance to answer." Letting out a sigh, you turn back towards your father who looks pensive.

"Honestly, Ichigo, I'm not sure of that. I'm not an expert on these things like Urahara is. You should take your shinigami friend there to him tomorrow, he might be able to explain things better, especially about Aizen. However, do not underestimate him, he's not an enemy to underestimate."

Getting up, your dad stretches and yawns. "I have to work tomorrow and you all have school. If you want to continue discussing things, it can wait until tomorrow. If your shinigami friend there wants to stay here, she can sleep on the couch."

As he walks off, taking Karin and Yuzu with him, you notice Rukia is sitting there on the couch, staring at the spot your father sat disbelievingly.

Staring closely at the Shinigami, it seems that there's something seriously bothering her. She seems to notice your staring and locks eyes with you. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

Your question seems to shock her and she looks away. "Yeah, there's a lot to take in here. I'd want to say I don't believe it…"

She clutches at her sleeves. "However, there's too many things that your father said that don't make sense if he isn't telling the truth. Especially his name, Shiba Isshin. I'd heard of him and that he disappeared, but I've never met the man, especially not after…"

Trailing off, she looks back at you. "I need to get to the bottom of this, especially if your father's accusations of Captain Aizen are true. If they are-"

There's a look in her eyes that screams of deadly intent. "I'll make sure he pays for his crimes."

As you try to suppress a yawn, Rukia's expression softens. "Look, you're tired, so you should go to bed. Don't worry, I'm not going to rush off and report you and your family to Soul Society. I'll wait here and take you with me to get answers from this Urahara person tomorrow. Until then, don't do anything stupid and stay clear of any hollows, got it?"

Her voice takes on a no-nonsense tone near the end. Getting up, you pause and look at Rukia. "Should I get you a change of clothes?"

Raising an eyebrow, she gives a sarcastic sneer. "Yeah, those would be really helpful to a spirit. I'll be fine. Go on." She dismisses you with a waving gesture.

You get up as if you're going to leave, but head towards the laundry room and grab a clean towel. Holding it in you hands you drop it on her head, where it passes through her. Looking irritated, she grabs the towel before toweling her head off and sitting it below her.

While she's not happy with you, she's also no longer getting your house wet. As you return to your chair, she watches you intently. "What is it you want?"

."I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Raising an eyebrow, she gestures for you to continue.

"Well, goat-chin there explained what shinigami and hollows were, basically. But he sorta glossed over Quincies. What's the story with them? Also, he mentioned things like the Thirteen Court Guard and Soul Society and things called Zanpakuto. What exactly are those?"

Rubbing her forehead, she lets out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll explain to you at little about either the Shinigami or the Quincies. But JUST one of them, and only a FEW things, got it?"

Recalling the mysterious man in that strange world telling you to find your 'powers of a Shinigami' and adding to the fact that your father seems to have been a Shinigami, and Rukia IS a Shinigami, it'd probably be best to ask about them.

"So what are Zanpakutos anyway?"

At your question, Rukia gestures to the sword at her side. "This is my Zanpakuto. They're the weapons that shinigami use to purify hollows. Each shinigami has a different Zanpakuto and each has a different abilities unique to them as no shinigami has the same Zanpakuto.

"As each Zanpakuto is part of the Shinigami, they each have their own names. The more a shinigami works together with their Zanpakuto, the stronger they are."

As you listen to her, you realize you're nodding off to sleep, but the call of sleep to your aching body is too strong to resist. When next you awake, you laying on the couch as Yuzu frantically shakes you awake.

"Ichi-nii! Get up! You're going to be late to school!"

Hurrying to your feet, your body winces in protest and you recall the events of last night. Whipping your head around frantically, you see Rukia's form sitting by the television, watching it. Satisfied by her presence, you hurriedly get ready for school and rush out the door with a piece of toast clenched in your teeth.

As you make your way towards school, you feel like you're being watched.

As you look around you see in the distance a large hampster-like Hollow staring in your direction and as you lock eyes with it, its mask splits into a foul grin before it fades into a strange mouth-like portal.

Waiting a few minutes you don't see any other signs of it, so you cautiously make you wy to school on the lookout.

As you walk into class, you teacher gives you a stern look as an unfamiliar student stands next to her. Ochi-sensei points to your seat and you hurriedly sit down as the unfamiliar boy wearing your school's uniform stares at you. He's got jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut.

Behid you, you can hear whispers, probably about your appearance, but you tune them out as Ochi-sensei addresses the class.

"Today we have a new student transferring in. Please introduce yourself."

With a grin that shows off his upper teeth, the student seems to be staring at you as he gives a jaunty wave. "Yo, I'm Hirako Shinji. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

KUBO's Limiters have been removed, granting him access to his FULL POWER.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

Now, that being said, let's recap what happened last time.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki fists a Hollow

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After much interrogation, your father revealed how he met your mother. As your ask the specifics about yourself, he refers you to a man known as "Urahara Kisuke" and to be wary of a man known as Aizen Sosuke before going to bed.

Looking towards the shinigami Rukia, you converse with her before agreeing to go with her to see this Urahara fellow tomorrow. Pestering her some more, you get her to tell you some things about Shinigami, but all you really cover is their Zanpakuto before your battered body falls asleep.

Shaken awaken, you realize you're about to be late for school, and after a quick check for Rukia's presence, you continue on towards school.

As you look around you see in the distance a large hampster-like Hollow staring in your direction and as you lock eyes with it, its mask splits into a foul grin before it fades into a strange mouth-like portal.

Waiting a few minutes you don't see any other signs of it, so you cautiously make your way to school on the lookout.

As you walk into class, you teacher gives you a stern look as an unfamiliar student stands next to her. Ochi-sensei points to your seat and you hurriedly sit down as the unfamiliar boy wearing your school's uniform stares at you. He's got jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut.

Behind you, you can hear whispers, probably about your appearance, but you tune them out as Ochi-sensei addresses the class.

"Today we have a new student transferring in. Please introduce yourself."

With a grin that shows off his upper teeth, the student seems to be staring at you as he gives a jaunty wave. "Yo, I'm Hirako Shinji. Pleased to meet you."

After the new student's introduction, class quickly gets underway, though you can feel the glances and make out the whispers about your beaten-up state.

Somehow, you manage to endure it until the lunch bell, giving you some free time to spend as you please. Behind you, you can hear that crazy lesbian, Honsho, harassing your old friend Tatsuki and her friend Inoue. Your friend Chad also seems to be staring at you and the transfer student seems to be sitting in the back corner of the room.

Walking over to Chad, he gives you a nod. "Ichigo. What happened?"

Scratching the back of your head you try to figure out a reply before deciding to tell some of the truth. "Got in a fight with some punks. Let's head up to the roof."

With a nod, he stands up, towering over you. Though a giant and quiet, Chad is one of your closest friends. Though, to be fair, Chad isn't his real name, but you suck at pronouncing it.

Turning towards the transfer student, you let out a call. "Hey, Hirako, want to head up to the roof for lunch?"

Pointing at himself, looking puzzled, you give a nod. Hirako ponders for a minutes before shrugging and following after you.

As you make your way up to the roof, you hear a familiar voice cry out overenthusiastically. "I-CH-GOOOOOOOOO!"

Dodging Keigo, you make your way to your normal spot before sitting down. As they notice the transfer student, Mizuro and Keigo give you a questioning glance before introducing themselves.

You pause for a moment as you feel something, a heavy ominous presence. It's faint, but it reminds you of the monster last night.

You remember Rukia's words "Until then, don't do anything stupid and stay clear of any hollows, got it?" But, just as well, you remember the street in ruins when you regained consciousness yesterday.

You could stand by and do nothing, or you could ditch school and investigate.

"Icihigo? Something wrong?" Snapping out of your thoughts, you look towards the questioning glances of the people with you before nodding.

"Yeah, there's something I've got to take care of. Chad, can you make up an excuse for me to Ochi-sensei?"

Staring at your serious gaze, Chad nods his head and you run off. As you make it to the entrance of the school, you pause and try to focus on the dreadful presence to better locate where it is.

Focusing on the feeling, you try to divine where is coming from. Getting a grasp on it, you begin heading towards it at top speed. Not long after, you find yourself at the Yumizawa Children's park as a large, six-legged insect-like hollow is chasing what appears to be a small boy.

There's no sign of Rukia, and if you don't act soon it'll be too late to save the boy.

There's no time. If you don't act now, then the child's Hollow chow. Your mother was some sort of Bassass Hollow killer, right? Then maybe you've got that, too.

Running in you cock back your fist, ready to let ago a blow.

As you pull back your fist and reach melee range of its face, you feel like your body is flowing with energy. As you thrust your fist forward, it seems to be covered in some sort of faint pattern. But that doesn't matter.

You make solid contact with its mask and the mask immediately crumbles as the hollow is disintegrated by the sheer power of your blow, as is the next thirty feet behind it.

You stare blankly at the devastation your attack was wrought.

Well, that's never happened before.

Staring at the scene in front of you then at your fist, then back to the scene in front of you, your mind freezes up. All you can think is

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That."

Feeling a tugging gesture on your hand, you look down at the little boy who is staring up at you.

"You saved me mister, Thank you!"

You start to smile until you see the chain attached to the boy's chest. Patting him on the head, you try your best to smile anyway.

"Hey, kid, I need you to hide until you see a girl in a black kimono, alright? Also, don't tell her about me, please?"

After getting his promise, you look back at the scenery in front of you. Maybe it'd be best to head back to school… and NOT get questioned by the authorities.

Taking off at a breakneck pace, you reach Karakura high school. The front gate, which you jumped over originally to get out, is closed and people are back in class. To get back in without anyone noticing, you'd have to be very stealthy.

As you try to go about sneaking in, perhaps you're still in shock from what happened. Jumping over the wall, you find yourself landing in a dumpster. When you get into the building you get your foot stuck in a bucket, and as you approach your classroom door, you trip, sending you flying into the classroom.

Somehow you manage to maneuver yourself as you trip so that you slam over your desk and slam face first into your seat. As you quickly right yourself in the desk, you notcie that the eyes of everyone are locked onto you in shock. Ochi-sensei look like she's froze in the middle of the lesson, her eyes locked you in shock.

Then incredulousness.

Raising a hand, you address your teacher. "Yo, Ochi-sensei, sorry for being late, had to take care of an emergency."

Then anger.

Pulled by your ear, she forces you to spend the rest of the period, holding water in the bucket that had been on your foot. You're pretty sure schools don't allow this anymore, but its probably merciful compared to what Ochi-sensei could do to you.

Nothing else seems to happen the rest of the day just routine classes. Finally, the school bell rings, announcing the end of the day.

With a scowl on face and what you're sure is people's laughter at your back, you make your way home. After quickly showering and changing clothes to get rid of any lingering dumpster traces, you go back downstairs to the living room to try and find Rukia.

She's sitting at the dining room table, looking irritated until she sees you.

"Something the matter?"

She pauses and shakes her head. "Just something weird happened today. Anyway, you ready to go find this Urahara guy?"

You pause for a second before thinking about it. "Hey, Rukia, earlier today on my way to school I saw what looked to be a ghost child in a park nearby my school. Have you exorcized him yet, or should we make a stop there?"

She pauses and looks at you strangely. "…At a park nearby your school you say?"

"Well, I look out for spirits to try to help them find rest, so I just wanted to make sure he's okay. Especially after that monster yesterday. Why, did something happen to him?"

Your tone is smooth and convincing as you ask her and she relaxes and smiles at you. "Yeah, I took care of him. Sorry. Thanks for trying to help though."

You smile back at her. "My name's Ichigo for a reason. I'm one who protects, why wouldn't I look out for others? Anyway, I should ask old goat-chin about Urahara."

She nods at you and as you make your way to the door, you turn back towards her. "By the way, Rukia."

She looks at you questioningly and you give her a dazzling smile. "You really do look much cuter when you smile."

As she turns red, you walk out into the clinic attached to your house and find your father unoccupied for the moment.

"Hey, did mom have any relatives still alive?"

Your father looks at you before sighing. "No, she was raised by friends of her family, but about that time they had a large falling out. If you're trying to find out about you mother's heritage, I advise you not to try and find them… they might not react to kindly to your questioning for a number of reasons."

He doesn't seem to be budging on the matter so you relent. "Well, could you give me the address to that Urahara guy's place?"

With a quick address on a notepad, you find yourself on your way to meet Urahara. At your side, Rukia seems rather quiet, glancing at you once in while.

But, nevertheless you find yourself in front of a small shop named "Urahara Store."

Out front there is a scruffy blond man in a green shirt and pants with a brown coat over it along with a pair of Geta sandals. His face is hidden by a green and white striped bucket hat and a fan that he hold in front of his face. As you approach he snaps the fan shut and points it at you.

"Well, well, well. Kurosaki Ichigo. I wondered when we would finally meet."

Getting up, he smiles at you before turning to your companion.

"And a lovely lady shinigami, as well."

Opening his arms widely, he seems to gesture at his shop.

"How can this humble candy shop owner help you?"

"You're Urahara, right? My father said you helped save my mother."

He nods, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat. "I did, yes."

"What can you tell me-"

You're cut off from asking more by his fan poking you in the face, the cheerfulness from his expression earlier is gone. "Not out here. Inside."

The three of you enter his store, as he directs you and Ruka to a small table. Sitting across from the two of you, he locks eyes with the both of you.

"So, Isshin talked, did he? I'm a little shocked, but I'm not too surprised considering the mess I had to clean up yesterday."

Tapping his fan on his leg he looks at the both of you. "Who are you, miss Shinigami?"

With an appearance of complete professionalism she grips her sheathed Katana. "I am Kuchiki Rukia. Tell me, what do you have to say about Kurosaki Isshin's claims about Captain Aizen Sosuke's treachery against Soul Society?"

With an amused smirk, Urahara stares her down. "Listen, Miss Kuchiki, you're wanting a lot from me, but what you're asking me to involve you in isn't something I take lightly."

The smirk fades from his face. An ominous feeling seemed to emanate from the shop keeper. "If you two want me to tell you anything, you'll have to prove that you're capable of handling it."

Picking up a cane laying next to him, he stands up before, lightning fast, he shoves it at your forehead and you soon find yourself standing above your body, clothed in the garb of a Shinigami.

"If you two want to know the truth, you'll have to pass my tests. We'll start with the weakest link."

Suddenly, it feels like there's a pressure pushing down on your from this man. It's relentless and leaves you feeling weak kneed. It cuts off seconds later, but you still feel weak. Urahara lets out a snort.

"Pathetic. You want to make an enemy of Sosuke Aizen like this? You might as well go ahead and roll over dead as you are now. You think you can stand up to someone who has mastered many of the Shinigami arts when you don't even know your own Zanpakuto's name?"

Staring at the both of you with derision, he makes his way over across the room and jabs at something, revealing a ladder leading down into a pit.

"I'll be generous. I'll tell you both everything…

"If you can manage not to die in a fight against me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST IV END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Perk Unlocked!**

*** It's In The Blood I(Blut Vene)**. You're not entirely sure how you did it, but you seem to be able to reinforce your body somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

THE FULL KUBO STRIKES BACK

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

***CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all criticals, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

Now, that being said, let's recap what happened last time.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki's cherry is popped.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After you make your way to school you talk to Chad before deciding to have lunch on the roof with your friends, dragging the new guy with you. However, as you're about to sit down, you sense a presence and decide to ditch school and investigate.

Seeing a hollow attack a young boy's ghost you go to its rescue, somehow reinforcing your body and blowing it, along with the area behind it, to smithereens. Following this, you decide to try to snake back into school, however you fail so spectacularly you find yourself holding water buckets outside the class for your antics.

After school, you decide to go with Rukia to find Urahara. On the way you ask your father about your mother's relatives, which he refuses to answer, and very successfully flirt with Rukia. You meet Urahara and he invites you into his store to talk. However, when Rukia demands answer from him, he grows very stern.

The smirk fades from his face. An ominous feeling seemed to emanate from the shop keeper. "If you two want me to tell you anything, you'll have to prove that you're capable of handling it."

Picking up a cane laying next to him, he stands up before, lightning fast, he shoves it at your forehead and you soon find yourself standing above your body, clothed in the garb of a Shinigami.

"If you two want to know the truth, you'll have to pass my tests. We'll start with the weakest link."

Suddenly, it feels like there's a pressure pushing down on your from this man. It's relentless and leaves you feeling weak kneed. It cuts off seconds later, but you still feel weak. Urahara lets out a snort.

"Pathetic. You want to make an enemy of Sosuke Aizen like this? You might as well go ahead and roll over dead as you are now. You think you can stand up to someone who has mastered many of the Shinigami arts when you don't even know your own Zanpakuto's name?"

Staring at the both of you with derision, he makes his way over across the room and jabs at something, revealing a ladder leading down into a pit.

"I'll be generous. I'll tell you both everything…

"If you can manage not to die in a fight against me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Your body is still shaken, but only on thing can go through your mind: "Really?"

As Urahara and Rukia turn towards you, you realize you must have spoken out loud. Keeping your momentum, you let yourself get angry.

"You're some ancient as hell Shinigami guy. I haven't had any any experience fighting like this and you expect me not to die instantly?"

He seems to be listening to your words, so you continue with your argument, blathering on like Keigo would. "How would I even do anything without some sort of training. Besides you're a…handsome and reasonable man."

The shocked, stony looks from the two make fear run down your spine. Oh god, you went full Keigo.

Terror seems to shroud your heart at the ill-intent from your two companions before you continue.

"So, as I was saying… I'll accept."

Walking awkwardly, past Urahara, you climb down the ladder. Hell, if you die, this might never be spoken of to anyone.

After a long ass climb, you find yourself in a large pit with a blue sky overhead. Fairly certain that this breaks numerous building codes, you prepare yourself as Urahara approaches you while Rukia sits off to the side.

Urahara stares at you intently. "You ready, Kurosaki?"

He's only got a cane and you've got a sword on your back. How bad can this go?

As you stare at him, you feel supremely confident in yourself. If you can finish him off fast, you think you might be able to win! You run at him, unsheathing the sword on your back and take a swing at him. He dodges to the left, barely, and you follow it up with several more attacks.

Once you feel you have a pattern, you use one hand to swing at him, which he raises his hand to block while you swing your other fist at him, trying to replicate what you did to the hollow earlier. You then drop your grip on the sword and follow with another punch to the gut.

As your fists connects you see him go flying backwards and smash into a large rock. Moments later, yo see him get up and spit blood out, hatless, before he reaches down into the rubble and replaces it.

With a grim grin, Urahara pull on his can, revealing its nature as a sword cane. "So, that's how you're fighting, huh?"

As he points the blade at you,you feel pressure build from him. "However, out of the two of us, only one of us had what can be called a Zanpakuto. Look at you, swinging that blade of yours. Do you even know its name?"

Murderous intent surrounds you, but you easily endure it. "Kurosaki Ichigo, let me show you how powerful a shinigami who fights alongside his Zanpakuto really is.

"Awaken, Benihime."

Your body, its strength still enhanced, reacts instantaneously, propelling you backwards as an explosion of energy consumes where you'd just been. Instinctively, you bring up the sword as Urahara is immediately upon you, swinging his blade.

Even though it's a glancing blow, you seem to reinforce the blade the same way you did your body, resulting in the attack, rather than cutting through it and into you, merely deflecting it.

As you distance yourself, you don't think you could deflect another attack like that, as your blade is covered in cracks.

"Its impressive you've instinctually figured out the Quincy technique Blut Arterie, but it won't help you too much. That technique can make you strong enough to hurt me, but its useless for defending you.

"Its disappointing. Even though you resisted turning into a hollow, your power did not solidify. It merely bloated into the shape of a sword.

"You're disappointing. You lack any of your father's talent. I've lost interest in you."

Bringing your sword up, you manage to block his attack, but it shatters the blade, leaving only a hilt behind.

"Your sword is gone, though it managed to block that attack. I must say your mother's blood did really pass on to you. But, tell me, do you know what happens to those who go around using Quincy powers to kill hollows?

"Soul Society kills them."

Hefting the blade onto his shoulders, his spiritual pressure seems to build.

"If all you're going to do is make yourself an enemy Soul Society cuts down themselves, I'll save them the trouble."

"Sing, Benihime."

You let out a deep breath and prepare yourself for whatever happens. Running around like this with your head cutoff, its embarrassing. If you die, you'll die like a man. As the blast seems to rush at you, everything freezes.

"Ichigo"

In front of you the man is there. "You still haven't called me."

Walking toward you he locks eyes with you. "But now you should be able to hear it now that you've discarded that worthless thing clotting up your ears."

As he walks next to you, he pauses. Keep looking forward Ichigo. There's only one enemy. You are also alone. What is there to be afraid of? Keep moving forward. Never stop."

As he walks part you, you feel his presence behind you, empowering you. "Retreat and you will age! Hesitate and you die! Shout! My name is…"

You know it, instinctively. The name of your Zanpakuto is…

"Zangetsu!"

With a roar, you bring the hilt downwards, releasing a massive torrent of energy as time resumes. In your hands is a giant cleaver. with bandages wrapped around its hilt.

When the dust clears, you see Urahara staring at you with one hand on his hat.

"Well, that took more effort than I expected."

Your eyebrow starts twitching. "This all was just a test?"

Urahara smiles comically. "Yup. I needed to see if you had the potential needed to challenge Aizen."

"This was the first time using a sword, you bastard!"

Charging forward, you try to hit him with the flat of your sword, Zangetsu. He ducks down and waves his hands in surrender.

"No need for any unnecessary violence, Ichigo. I just needed to see what kind of man you were before I decided if I'd help you or not."

He gives you a thumbs up. "You're good in my books. Now, lets go back up to my shop and talk then."

Your eyebrow still twitching in irritation, you stare murder at the man. "That's it? There any other stupid tests I'll have to do?"

Sheathing his sword back into the cane, he taps its handle against his chin. "Well, yes, but not right now. Unless you want another?"

You shake your head before you both turn to the figure that's approaching. From the side, you see Rukia pointing at your sword shakily.

"Y-You… HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE LIKE YOU MANAGE TO ACHIEVE SHIKAI ALREADY?!"

"What the hell are you talking about shorty?! All I was trying to do is avoid that asshole over there from killing me! Excuse me for figuring something out when I tried not to die!"

Urahara look sad and raises a finger and tried to say something but he's immediately cut off. "Shorty? Can't you think of anything original carrot for brains?! I bet your Zanpakuto felt so much pity for you for being so stupid that it showed up!"

"At least I did something! You sat over there and did nothing while Hat-and-Clogs here tried to kill me!"

Jerking your thumb in Urahara's direction you approach the ladder and start climbing it, turning her out.

"You are not just walking away, you asshole! This conversation is not done yet!" You can hear her not far behind you on the ladder.

Down at the bottom of the ladder, you can quietly hear Urahara muttering to himself sadly.

Soon enough you three find yourselves back in Urahara's shop. The light outside indicates its evening. That climb really seems like it takes a lot of time. As you sit across from Urahara, Rukia glares daggers at you from your side.

Before you do anything else, you have to settle the tension lingering in here.

"Maybe you should try explaining things more rather than just being shocked, short stuff!"

Her glare deepens before you grip the bridge of your nose and let out a sign.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude. You're trying to help. Its just I've had a rough couple of days and I almost got killed. Still, I'm sorry."

As you speak, she seems to deflate before looking equally guilty. But, before she can say anything you continue on, a smirk plastered on your face. "No to mention it's fun to rile you up, you're cute when you're angry."

She freezes and turns her head away from you, but you swear her face was a little bit red. Though its quiet, you can hear her mutter something out. "…I guess I could explain things to you later…if you wanted."

A cough from across the table grains your focus and you both see Urahara sitting there, amused.

"As fun as this all is, shall we have this talk today or save it until tomorrow?"

The humorous mood vanishes in an instant. You can't tell what Rukia's up to because your staring at Urahara.

"No, we're having it tonight. A lot of things have happened in the past two days, including you trying to kill me. I think it's best to get the answers out now."

"I agree."

As Urahara stares at the both of you, he takes off his bucket hat, revealing his untidy blonde hair. Without his hat, this mysterious air goes away and he seems more human.

"Alright. Where would you like me to begin?"

While you have at least some idea of what went on, there's still one thing that's a mystery to you. The person supposedly behind these matters who you know nothing about.

"Who is this Aizen person? Rukia mentioned him as a Captain, but how the hell is he involved in this?"

At the mention of Aizen's name, Urahara gets a disgusted look on his face. You can see his hand grip his hat tightly, squishing the fabric.

"He's a captain, now, huh? Not surprising. Though, I suppose that's as good as a place as any to start. You want to know who Aizen Sosuke is?"

At your nods of confirmation, he closes his eyes and takes a moment to collect himself. When he opens them, there's almost a haunted look in his eyes.

"One hundred years ago, I learned that Aizen Sosuke is a madman trying to play god."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST V END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

I want to get off Mr. Kubo's Wild Ride

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

Now then, last time on **BLEACH QUEST**…

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki learns of a taco joint.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

While you have at least some idea of what went on, there's still one thing that's a mystery to you. The person supposedly behind these matters who you know nothing about.

"Who is this Aizen person? Rukia mentioned him as a Captain, but how the hell is he involved in this?"

At the mention of Aizen's name, Urahara gets a disgusted look on his face. You can see his hand grip his hat tightly, squishing the fabric.

"He's a captain, now, huh? Not surprising. Though, I suppose that's as good as a place as any to start. You want to know who Aizen Sosuke is?"

At your nods of confirmation, he closes his eyes and takes a moment to collect himself. When he opens them, there's almost a haunted look in his eyes.

"One hundred years ago, I learned that Aizen Sosuke is a madman trying to play god."

"Of course, when I first met him. I didn't think much of him. He was just the lieutenant of a fellow captain. I was too busy as a newly appointed Captain and worked on creating the Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

"Nine years alter, I found myself involved in a strange case. I had sent my lieutenant aling with a team to investigate while I had to attend a Captain's meeting. When I heard that the Reiatsu of the investigation team had vanished, I pleaded with the Captain-Commander to be allowed to go investigate. I was denied."

Urahara's eyes stare past you, as he seems to relive and retell these events. "However, I wasn't going to standby and do nothing. I used a Reiatsu concealing cloak but was found by the captain of the Kido Corps, who accompanied me. In secret we observed it."

"Aizen's confession. About his Zanpakuto's real ability, and about how he experimented on the shinigami of the investigation team to Hollowify them. As he moved to kill the Captain in charge of the investigation team, I interfered. As I confronted Aizen, he showed me, for a moment, his true self."

"Aizen's Zanpakuto's real ability?"

Looking to your left, you see Rukia looking confused before Urahara nods his head.

"Yes, his ability is that of Absolute Hypnosis. He can make anyone under it see anything he wants them to. It was the perfect cover for him.

"However, he escaped and I had a choice. I could chase after him or save the investigation team. Hollowification was a term I myself had invented. It was one of the 'solutions' I had come up with to strengthen Shinigami souls. However, I had discarded it."

"Discarded it?"

Urahara once more nods his head at Rukia's questions. "Yes, the breaking down of barriers between Shinigami and Hollows is a possible way to strengthen souls, but it comes at the price of Soul Suicide, where the soul cannot withstand the process and perishes.

"But, as I was saying, I tried to work on them, to reverse the hollowification process, but it was all part of a trap Aizen set up. He had used his Zanpakuto to create an alibi for himself and place the blame on me for the fate of the investigation team. I was to be tried as a criminal and they were to be dealt with as hollows."

A disgusted look crosses his face as he grips his hat, his hand tightly clenched. "Only thanks to the intervention of a friend of mine did we escape along with the investigation team. I created gigai for us and worked on trying to reverse the hollowification process."

He looks directly at you. "That's the reason why I was able to save your mother, Ichigo. Obviously, though, Aizen has continued his experiments in the past century, except he seems to have taken more of a focus on experimenting on hollows now."

Opening his arms in a wide gesture, Urahara shrugs. "That's my side of the story on who Aizen is. It's up to you two to decide if you believe me."

Your father seems to trust him, and he helped save your mother's life. If nothing else, he deserves the benefit of the doubt. You do have some questions though.

"Who was your friend? The one that saved you?"

Urahara seems to perk up at the question and dons his bucket hat once more. A wide grin crosses his face. "Why, Ichigo? Do you want to meet this person?"

At your nod, his grin seems to widen even more and he gives a nod. "Alright. When my friend returns from the business they're out on, I'll be sure to invite you over to meet them."

Slightly wary of this, you decide to change topic tracks. "Could you train me to be a shinigami?"

Urahara scratches at his chin, a devious look in his eyes. "I don't suppose why not. Come by when you have some free time and I'll give you lessons. Anything else?"

"So why is the Soul Society so against Quincy Powers anyway?"

Urahara's grin seems to drop but the voice that answers you isn't his, it comes from next to you. "That's because hollows were once the souls of people, known as pluses. When the chain of fate corrodes, they turn into hollows, monstrous creatures that wear masks to hide their identities. They're driven to madness and seek to consume to fill the emptiness where their heart should be. "

Rukia pulls out a sketchpad and seems to draw something while explaining to you. "When a shinigami's Zanpakuto destroys a hollow, it purifies them and the restored plus goes to Soul Society. However, when a Quincy destroys a hollow, it is completely destroyed, creating a spiritual imbalance between the living world and Soul Society.

"When the Shinigami tried to reason with the Quincy, they were refused. The Quincy would never allow the monsters that ate their loved ones to be allowed to rest in peace after all the suffering they caused. This eventually led to a war between the two. Soul Society won, but there's still a few Quincies left as they were agreed to be left alone so long as they no longer used their powers.

"That is why you must never develop the Quincy blood's powers in you, Ichigo."

She holds up something on the notepad that you can't immediately see.

Looking down and to your left your train of thought freezes. In her hands is a notebook, but the contents of which are horrible. The scribbles seem to be a rabbit and… bear? Representing hollows and pluses, but honestly, it sucks. You mouth opens as you automatically let out a smart-ass retort.

"Do you mind me asking why your drawing abnormally suck?"

Twenty seconds later, you now have a marker moustache on your face as she stuffs away the notebook, her face red and full of irritation. Ignoring it for now, you turn back to Urahara.

"Are there any other Quincies?"

Urahara pulls out his fan and taps it against his chin thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I suppose there are, but I don't think they want much to do with you Ichigo. You are a shinigami now, after all and most Quincies hold to that old grudge quite tightly."

"Yeah, but couldn't they become my problem since I'm now a shinigami?"

At your question, Urahara scratches at his chin. "Is it possible? Yes. But I'm not revealing the identities of Quincies without a good reason. I don't want you getting involved and doing something stupid that could get Soul Society's, and Aizen's, attention on you."

At that point you freeze as you remember your actions earlier today. "Ah, shit. I think it's too late for that Rukia. Remember earlier when I told you I didn't have anything to do with that soul at the park? I lied. A hollow was attacking the kid, I know you warned me but I couldn't just let the kid get eaten."

She freezes at this, looking to the side at you as you continue.

"I used that blut ability to punch it to death, not knowing the bigger picture. I'm sorry, I know this is something serious enough to start wars over.

"However, I think it stands to reason that I -do- need to develop these powers further. Look what happened just a few hours ago, I activated the same ability on instinct against Urahara, imagine if it were a lesser shinigami facing me.

"I understand the importance of not using the Quincy abilities to disrupt the balance, but how can I do that if I can't even control them to begin with?"

At your apology, she looks thoughtful. She doesn't seem to reply but seems to be thinking of what to do. Across the table, Urahara perks up.

"Well, obviously you need to develop your Shinigami abilities more. If you become more reliant on how to use your Shinigami abilities, there shouldn't be any problems as they should take precedence over your Quincy blood."

You see Rukia nod her head, considering Urahara's abilities as another though occurs to you. "So, its some sort of cycle or reincarnation between soul society and here, then? There's no heaven or hell?"

Rukia pauses, considering an answer, before speaking, her words careful and measured. "No, there is a hell. When a soul who commits evil deeds in life dies, they go to hell when they pass on. Most souls do go to Soul Society, though. There's also Hueco Mundo, the realm where hollows reside."

"Wait? Hollows are evil. What's the difference?"

Rukia nods her head at your words, looking pleased.

"That's a very good question. The actions of a hollow are very instinctual, their mask hiding their hearts and minds. Many hollows are feral and seek to quench the hunger in their soul and fill their hearts. However, they are a twisted reflection of a soul most often then not.

"When a soul is purified and judged for its crimes, it is innocent of the crimes it committed as a hollow, only guilty of those it committed when it was alive. It is one of the arguments that brought Quincies and Shinigami to war."

You nod your head, understanding the Shinigami side of the argument. However, another thing was added up.

"Hueco Mundo? A world of hollows?"

It's an odd name that reminds you of some of the Spanish words Chad brings up occasionally. At the term, both Urahara and Rukia look at you as you think about something as you look at Urahara.

"You mentioned that this Aizen guy will focus on experimenting on Hollows from now on. Then, wouldn't it be likely for him to get his samples right at the source?"

Urahara looks contemplative before shaking his head. "Unlikely. Only hollows can enter Hueco Mundo, so unless Aizen has reverse-engineered the technique, he'd have to rely on capturing or making hollows. Still, that's a good point, I'll look into that."

Your stomach growls loudly as you realize night has fallen. "I should probably be getting home. Yuzu's probably worried and I still need to eat dinner."

You look over at Rukia. "You coming? Also, are you able to eat as a Shinigami?"

Rukia shakes her head. "Not unless I inhabited a gigai body and I don't have one in stock."

Urahara's eyes light up. "Well, you could always borrow one from me, Miss Kuchiki! I'd be happy to lend a hand."

At his words Rukia looks conflicted.

As you look a Rukia, you try to convince her. "It's up to you, Rukia. I won't force you to come, but you're welcome to join me if you feel like it."

More than your words, though, she seems to be affected by your attitude: impatient and in a hurry. She shakes her head at you before gesturing towards Urahara.

"No, I'm fine. Go have dinner with your family. There's a few things I want to ask him."

She seems certain and it doesn't look like there's anything you can do to convince her. As you re-enter your body, much more easily now, you notice Urahara searching through some boxes for something before throwing it at you. It looks to be some sort of Pen dispenser.

"If you ever need to leave your body, ingest the pill in there. It's a mod soul, which will fill in for you and allow you to exit your body in spirit form. Use that if you find yourself in any trouble."

Nodding at him, you begin running home. As you approach your home, you try to sneak in.

Well, last time you were fairly beaten up, so maybe this time you can improve your attempts at getting a sneak attack on your old man. You think you're making your way up to the door stealthily, but as you open the door, the foot of Isshin is already flying at you.

"You're laaaaaate!"

With what seems like no effort at all, you redirect his attack and send him slamming into the wall. Continuing on in, you call out to your siblings. "I'm home!"

Yuzu looks over to you from the Kitchen and Karin comes walking in. "You were almost late, bro. Did you talk to that Urahara guy?"

At your nod, both seem interested as you take your shoes off and enter the dining room. A few minutes after, you're all sitting at the dinner table, eating another one of Yuzu;s meals.

As you finish your meal, you turn to your father. "So, apparently I got my shikai today, whatever that means."

Isshin's eyes bulge and he chokes on the water he's drinking. "What?!"

As your sisters watch confused, you nod your head. "Yeah, that basically how Rukia reacted, too. What's so special about a Shikai anyway?"

Isshin pounds at his chest as Yuzu moves over to pat him on the back. "It's a rather significant stage where a Shinigami's Zanpakuto spirit emerges, allowing them to bond closer tot their wielder, it also allows the shinigami to learn to use its abilities as their spiritual bond deepens. That bond between you and your Zanpakuto spirit is important, Ichigo, don't take it for granted. What's its name?"

You recall the man in black, your Zanpakuto spirit. "His name's Zangetsu."

At the name, Isshin's eyes widen before they relax and he allows a smile onto his face. "Huh, guess you're really my son after all. My Zanpakuto's name was Engetsu."

Isshin looks proud of you, before he looks contemplative. "How did you achieve that, anyway? It normally takes years for even the most talented Shinigami to get that far."

You shrug. "Guess it helps if you've got Hat and Clogs trying to kill you."

Your sisters look lost and Yuzu grabs your sleeve, shaking it. "I'm lost, Ichi-nii! What does any of that mean?"

With a quick chop to her head, you look at your sisters, who look at you and old goat-chin for answers.

As best as you're able to, you inform your sisters of the basics Shinigami and Hollows and impress upon them the importance of not trying to fight them themselves. It takes a little while, but with a few assists here and there from goat-chin, they seem to get the gist of the situation.

After getting them to promise you not to do anything reckless, they head to bed along with Isshin. You look where Rukia sat yesterday before remembering that Urahara gave you something. Fishing out the dispenser, you look at it before pocketing it.

As you head to bed, you wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST VI END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**Mr. Kubo** says **"THE RIDE NEVER ENDS"**

* * *

**Rule: **First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

Now then, last time on **BLEACH QUEST**…

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki learns about Tatsuki's pro wrestling career.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As best as you're able to, you inform your sisters of the basics Shinigami and Hollows and impress upon them the importance of not trying to fight them themselves. It takes a little while, but with a few assists here and there from goat-chin, they seem to get the gist of the situation.

After getting them to promise you not to do anything reckless, they head to bed along with Isshin. You look where Rukia sat yesterday before remembering that Urahara gave you something. Fishing out the dispenser, you look at it before pocketing it.

As you head to bed, you wonder what tomorrow will bring.

You wake up early and realize you don't have school today. You take your time getting dressed and as you do, you notice that all of your wounds have seemingly healed. It's a bit surprising, but you don't think too much of it.

As you make your way downstairs, you nod at Yuzu and Karin, who are in the kitchen. It looks like it's about time for breakfast and that means only one thing.

"Gooooood Mooorining I-Ch-Goooooooooooo!"

Your father's up to his normal antics.

Strangely, even though you beat him like a rug, the act of fighting your father in mock combat doesn't seem irritating anymore. It's familiar and reassuringly normal. Wow, your life's messed up.

Still, you sit down to breakfast with your family and the mood seems cheerful, like nothing's changed. As you bite down on a piece of toast, Yuzu looks over at you.

"So what are your plans for today, Ichi-nii?"

As you swallow your toast, you consider the question.

"Well, I have a promise to keep. I'll be back later."

With that, you finish your food and take your plate over to the sink where you wash it leaving your family looking at you confused.. A few minutes later you're on the way down the road to find a flower shop. You know there's one somewhere nearby, but you're not entirely sure where it's at, as you've never been there.

You stop before immediately reversing your direction as you smack yourself upside the head. Of course you know where a flower shop is. After all, you stop there every year…

Less then twenty minutes later you walk into the flower shop. Looking around, you find the flowers you normally buy, and will buy again soon, along with a vase before nodding to the clerk who gives you a sad smile.

Retracing the way to your house, you make your way towards the place where the memorial was. There's nothing left there, not even the girl's ghost. But, as you place the flowers at the spot where the memorial rested, you offer up a pray for her, wherever she is.

As you get up, you give one last good look at the memorial.

"Good-bye."

The words slip quietly out of your mouth as you stare at the place where your whole world changed. There's no signs left of what happened, but you will never forget this spot for as long as you live.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Turning around, you see your classmate Inoue Orihime staring at you, a small smile on her face. However, as you look at her, you see bandages covering her arm and what looks to be a wound on her leg.

"Ah, Inoue. Fancy seeing you here. What's going on? Are you okay?"

As she points at her bandaged arm nonchalantly, she smiles. "Oh, this? I was hit by a car."

Hit by a car?! Your expression seems to say it all as she rubs the back of her head embarrassedly.

"Last night I went out shopping to get something to drink and BAM! …I've been getting hit a lot lately."

You stare at this girl who is chuckling as if it was a small embarrassment. "That's no laughing matter! That's a serious accident!"

She looks a little worried as you start to get irritated. "Well, it's not like they hit me on purpose. I zone out a lot, so…"

As she leads off you stare at your old friend Tatsuki's best friend incredulously before grabbing her by the hand. As her face flushes scarlet, you start leading her back to your house.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! W-where are you taking me!"

You glance back over your shoulder at her determinedly. "My house, my dad's a doctor. He should look you over."

Her face seems to turn even more red at this but you're not having any of her half-sputtered excuses. Soon enough, you slam open the door to your father's clinic and he turns to you surprised.

"Ichigo? What are you doing dragging a pretty girl in here…" He trails off as he sees the state of Inoue, his expression turning serious.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

Nodding in the direction of Inoue, you keep your eyes locked on your father. "She says she got hit by a car."

A few minutes later, she's being examined by your father in another room, leaving you alone.

You decide to call your old friend, Tatsuki. She's best friends with Inoue, so it'd make sense to niform her. After all, three years ago you were witness to her only family dying before your eyes…

You snap out of it as the phone rings in your ear before its followe by a voice. "Hello, Arisawa residence."

You'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Tatsuki, It's me, Ichigo. Inoue's over at my dad's clinic. Apparently she was hit by a car."

You hear her curse violently before you hear the phone hang up. A few minutes later, you see Tatsuki slam the door to your family's clinic open, her chest heaving as she takes deep, gulping breaths. "Where is she?!"

Gesturing back at the room she went in, you stop her from opening the door only to receive a glare only to give one in turn.

"Calm down. She seemed mostly unhurt and my dad's looking her over."

At your words Tatsuki seems to relax. You wish you could do the same, but something about her wound was bothering you…And that reason was that the leg seemed to stink with the Reiatsu of a hollow. Recalling the mysterious hamster-like hollow you saw yesterday, you can't help but wonder if it was involved.

If it was involved, if it wasn't… That doesn't matter. What matters is tracking the bastard that did it down. You could try to find Rukia and get her and Urahara help, or you could try to do it yourself with some help from the Pez Dispenser gadget Urahara gave you.

You nod at Tatsuki. "I've got things I have to take care of. I'm leaving Inoue to you."

She can do more to help Inoue right now than you can.

Before she can reply, you're already out the door. Looking down at the candy dispenser, you see a bunny's head along with the words "Soul Candy" on it.

Pocketing the Soul Candy, you make your way to Urahara's shop. It might take a little while, but you're still new at this whole Shinigami thing. It'd be best to get Rukia's help. As you walk up to the shop, you see Urahara sitting out front in the shade, next to a cat.

As he sees you, he calls out to you! "Hey, Ichigo, over here!"

Making your way over, you sit down at the spot he gestures towards. You look around, but there's no sign of Rukia.

"Miss Kuchiki went back to Soul Society, if you're looking for her."

Your head snaps back to Urahara, who is wearing his default look of constant amusement as he waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. She has to report in every so often, Ichigo. It'll keep her superiors from getting suspicious.

"Now, then, is there anything I can do for you?"

As you explain the situation to Urahara, he looks thoughtful. "A hollow, hmm? Does she have any family?"

You shake your head. "She had an older brother, but he died three years ago."

He looks interested. "How do you know this?"

You remember that day, three years ago. "I was the one who opened the door. As I was about to leave for school, I heard the clinic bell ring, but it wasn't open yet.

"There's was a girl there with her brother on her it had been a car accident, blood was everywhere. There's was nothing we could do and he died before an ambulance could arrive."

"Hmmm, a car accident you say? Doesn't that sound awfully familiar?"

Your blood seems to freeze as your mind snaps back to Inoue's words from earlier. 'Oh, this? I was hit by a car.'

You feel a sense of vertigo as you look down at your body, thanks to Urahara's cane. "Often, Ichigo, hollows go after those who were closest to them in life. So, here's another test for you: Stop the hollow of your friend's brother before he can murder and consume her."

At his words you snap out of your funk and you decide it would probably be best to try to feel for the hollow, but as you reach out to try to feel for its presence, there's nothing. At your frustrated look, Urahara gives you a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, it's probably lurking in Hueco Mundo waiting for its next move. It'll show up eventually. Don't worry about your body, I'll keep an eye on it."

Nodding your head, you decide to head back to the clinic to keep an eye on Inoue in your Shinigami form. It takes you less time then you did as a human, but even as you run you keep an eye out for any sign of the hollow's presence.

When you arrive to your family's house and business, you see Tatsuki escorting Orihime out of the clinic doors, looking frustrated. They seem to be in the middle of a conversation…

You than get closer and listen in. It's probably wrong and you'd get your ass kicked if they found out, but you can't help it, you are a teenage male after all. Who could pass up an opportunity to listen in their conversation without being noticed?

"You totally wasted that chance!"

As Tatsuki looks irritated, you see Inoue look uncertain. "You think so?"

Tatsuki nods confidently. "Yup. At times like that you just gotta go for it! You should have used your leg as an excuse for you to lean on him!"

Your brow furrows as you listen in, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Then, as you two go near a place where nobody's around…. You pull him into a dark place and TAKE HIM DOWN!"

You stare at Tatsuki, her face flushed, breathing deeply as Inoue looks shocked. Maybe, maybe they're just talking about fighting-

"Don't worry! For you, just grab your breast and he'll be the aggressive one! Then it's all his fault!"

Your mind crashes as you watch Tatsuki laugh and gesture lewdly as she talks to Inoue about… You shake your head frantically, trying to maintain composure.

This isn't the time for that, damn it!

Despite how hard you try, you can't help it! Tatsuki's words and actions, even in your ghostly form, are too distracting. You can't help but stare at them as your mind begins to wander as you follow them into Inoue's apartment.

However, you feel the presence before you see it and react by grabbing the two of them from behind and pulling them back. The fact that your hands mange to cop a nice a feel also helps…

Shaking your head frantically, you pull Zangetsu off of your back, the bandages wrapped around it like a sheath unraveling as you bring the blade forward.

In front of you is a hollow with a humanoid upper body and a lower body like that of a snake. Putting yourself between the hollow and your classmates, you hold yourself in a guarded stance as the hollow, Inoue's older brother, roars at you.

As you try to attack it, its claws slam you into the ground before its tail whips into your torso. You feel every blow painfully before you hear a scream. Looking up, you see Inoue staring a Tatsuki being held in seemingly in midair, as the hollow grips her in its claws, preparing to rend her asunder.

With a cry of effort you free an arm and slam Zangetsu into his face. You hear a crack as it roars in agony, dropping Tatsuki and retreating backwards. As you get up it glares at you through its fingers and you can see a crack running down its mask.

Behind you you can hear Inoue helping Tatsuki up as the two of them sound frightened and confused, Tatsuki's voice intermixed with wheezing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's your sister and her friend you bastard!"

The eyes of the mask narrow and a distorted voice comes out of its mouth. "After I died, Orihime used to pray for me everyday. A year or so later, she became friends with that girl and had to watch as the days she prayed for me diminished! Then she entered high school and you appeared, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

This guy, the way he thinks of his sister, it really pisses you off.

"AND SHE STOPPED PRAYING FOR ME ALTOGETHER!"

He opens his mouth and acid spits out towards you.

You Can't move, not if you want Inoue and Tatsuki to live. You Can't see anyway to dodge. The only way to save them is to take the hit yourself. As the acid slams into your body, it causes agonizing pain as it eats into you.

But…

YOU WON'T LOSE TO THIS GUY!

Gritting your teeth, you force your body to toughen up as your spiritual energy flares around you. Your shinigami outfit's top is burned away by the acid, but the flesh underneath is intact, covered in a strange pattern. You can use it to toughen up your body, but it feels different from how you increased your strength before, like you can only use one of the other.

You bring Zangetsu up to ready an attack but you hear a gasp behind you. "A monster!"

You don't react to the voice but the hollow does. It looks past you to the girls behind you and in that second you see an opening. Maintaining your defensive strengthening, you charge at him. As the hollow brings up its claws to stab into you, your skin repels them and you bring Zangetsu down to cleave the mask in half.

You block as much of it as possible from them behind you and after he vanishes, you finally turn around as a voice calls your name.

Kneeling next to Tatsuki is Inoue who looks confused, in awe and embarrassed all at once.

"Kurosaki-kun? What's going on? What was that monster and why are you in those strange clothes with that sword?"

And apparently she can see you now.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST VII END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
Don't worry son, we'll go to the background simulator next.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

Now then, last time on BLEACH QUEST…

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki discovers the pleasures of cats..

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

You don't react to the voice but the hollow does. It looks past you to the girls behind you and in that second you see an opening. Maintaining your defensive strengthening, you charge at him. As the hollow beings up its claws to stab into you, your skin repels them and you bring Zangetsu down to cleave the mask in half.

You block as much of it as possible from them behind you and after he vanishes, you finally turn around as a voice calls your name.

Kneeling next to Tatsuki is Inoue who looks confused, in awe and embarrassed all at once.

"Kurosaki-kun? What's going on? What was that monster and why are in those strange clothes with that sword?"

And apparently she can see you now.

As you stare at Inoue, you...

How do you explain things to your classmate in a short amount of time? You don't. Looking down at Tatsuki, you look back over at over at Inoue.

"I'll give you a short version. That was a spooky ghost. This is my superhero outfit, and that is my magic sword."

Her eyes widen, seeming to sparkle at that. You clear your throat. "Normal people can't see me, so I need you to take her to my family's clinic and have my dad look at her. Looking around the apartment, it seems like you and the hollow busted up things pretty bad.

"Also, bring an overnight bag of stuff. Your place is wrecked so you'll stay at my house as I couldn't stop it from wrecking your place."

Her face seems to go oddly red at your words before she looks at Tatsuki and nods her head determinedly. A few minutes later, Origime is carrying an unconscious Tatsuki with a small bag on her shoulder.

"Will you be going with us Kurosaki-kun?"

At Inoue's question you nod your head. It'd be best to tell your sisters so that there's no misunderstandings. "Yeah, I'll take you to my family's clinic and sort things out with them."

Nodding her head, she closes and locks the door before you begin leading her to your family's residence. As its still currently the early afternoon, you take a few less traveled roads to avoid most people. As you job up to your house, you open the clinic door for Inoue when nobody's looking before slipping in yourself.

Yuzu, in a nurse's outfit, looks up at you and Inoue, her face etched with surprise. You quickly pull her aside out of Inoue's hearing range. "Get dad. She and Tatsuki were attacked by a hollow. I've dealt with the hollow, but Tatsuki's been injured. Got it?"

At her nod, you relax some before adding the next part. "Also, the hollow seems to have wrecked her apartment, so she'll be staying here for now. Do you mind if she bunks with you and Karin? Also, she can somehow see me right now, so all she knows is that she's been attacked by an evil ghost, got it?"

Yuzu looks surprised at your plan but nods her head at the serious look on your face. "Got it, Ichi-nii."

As Yuzu goes to go get your father, you approach Inoue. "She's getting my dad. I know you have questions, but I have to go check with my supervisor over the incident so they'll have to wait until later, okay?"

Inoue smiles at you and nods her head. "I understand, Kurosaki-kun has to do his job, so I'll wait patiently for you to come back."

Nodding at her, you head out the clinic and start heading towards Urahara's shop.

You make your way to Urahara's shop, completely unaware of anything wrong. It takes you a little while, but you don't seem to run into any trouble. Then as you walk up to the store you find yourself horribly blindsided as something hits up upside your head, slamming you face down onto the steps of Urahara's shop.

As you look up to try to see what hit you, you see a black cat sitting at the top of the stairs, looking down at you with disdain.

"Huh, a cat."

Blinking, you stare at the cat. As you move, you see it watches you. Weird, maybe cats have a good sixth sense? Or maybe it is just because it's Urahara's cat? Nevertheless, you take a look around for what hit you.

As you don't see anything, you reach out with your sixth sense. You don't notice anything so you try to walk into Urahara's shop. As you pass the cat, you hear an unfamiliar masculine voice.

"Wow, you aren't that bright are you?"

Your danger senses are extremely high tuned at the presence of the voice and you react instinctively. Jumping upward, you see the cat clawing through the area where your face would have been.

The cat just fucking talked. What.

"Of course you talk. You're a talking kitty. Why not. The world stopped making sense about three days ago, what's one more talking cat?"

The cat resettles itself on the cushion Urahara was sitting on earlier and looks towards you.

"Kisuke told me that you had wanted to talk to me. Sor here I am. To be honest, while you have good reflexes, you aren't very observant."

Staring down at the cat, your mind still is locked up. You've handled a lot recently, but this might be the straw that breaks the camel's back.

The cat raises a paw and gestures to the ground in front of it.

"Sit."

As you sit down on the ground, you mind begins to cope with this. Yeah, if there's an afterlife with ghosts, maybe there's a cat afterlife too? You're not sure, but its possible. Eitehr way, you find yourself staring at Urahara's associate.

"So, Urahara's associate is a talking cat? That sounds just about crazy enough for it to be true."

The cat cocks its head before doing the equivalent of a shrug. "Sure, if you want to think that."

No wonder Urahara kept his associate pretty secretive. The bastard was probably wanting to get a rise out of you for his own amusement.

You don't have the time for this. Inoue and Tatsuki were both attacked. You have to talk to Urahara.

Bowing to the cat, you raise your head. "I know you took time to talk to me, but there's more pressing matters now and I have to talk to Urahara. I'm sorry."

The cat nodes its head and gets up before jumping onto your shoulder. Its voice sounds pleased in your ear. "You do have a good head on your shoulders after all. For future reference, my name is Yoruichi."

Standing up, you open the shop door, only to see Urahara with his ear to a glass where the door had been. Pocketing it, he quickly makes himself presentable and clears his throat.

"Ah, Ichigo. You've returned. How did things go?"

You scowl at the man. "Inoue and her friend Tatsuki were attacked by the hollow. Tatsuki got hurt but Inoue brought her to my family's clinic. The hollow's bean dealt with, though."

Raising an eyebrow, Urahara looks at you carefully. "Dealt with how?"

Realizing what he's actually asking, you gesture towards Zangetsu on your back. "Cut his mask in half with Zangetsu."

Urahara lets out a sigh of relief. "Good."

He pulls out his fan, pointing it at you. "Was there anything else that happened?"

You nod your head. "It wasn't the case at first, but by the time I defeated the hollow, Inoue could see me."

Urahara stares at you before nodding. "It was bound to happen."

You freeze at his words. "What?"

"Ichigo, you're a person whose soul composition is unlike any other's, bar maybe your sisters. You have a large amount of Reiatsu, the output of which only increased after you gained access to your spiritual powers. Inevitably, it would influence those around you. It doesn't help that Karakura is a supernatural hotspot anyway.

"Besides, is it really such a problem if your friends can see ghosts? Considering the circumstances, it might make things safer for them if something bad were to happen."

You nod your head, understanding where he's going with this, even though you don't like it.

"By the way, Inoue's apartment was ruined. She's got a place to stay for now, but could you do something about it?"

Urahara nods. "Of course. It's not a problem."

Recalling your words to Inoue. "By the way, when Inoue asked about me I said that the hollows were spooky ghosts, that this was my superhero outfit, and Zangetsu was my magic sword."

As you say the words, you hear Yoruichi cracking up before he falls off your shoulder, rolling with laughter. Looking across, you see Urahara doing the same. After a few minutes they calm down, Urahara wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Oh, that was good, I'll have to use that bit myself. It's also smart, mind you. A spiritually aware human is odd, but if they don't know much about the working s of the afterlife they're often left alone by Soul Society."

You nod your head, pointing towards the cat next to you. "What is Yoruichi. Is he a cat, or what?"

At your question, Urahara's grin grows wider. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Your eyebrow twitches as they both look at you deviously. Quickly, you need to change the subject.

"You said you'd train me, right? Well I'm here for training. I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends, so I need to get stronger."

Urahara nods his head. "Alright, Ichigo. It'll take a while, so we'll focus on one aspect for now. What would you like to train?"

"I need to be able to act and react faster. Is there anything you can do to help me?"

Urahara shakes his head before looking over at Yoruichi. "Me? No. Yoruichi here's who you'd need to talk you."

Yoruichi gives you a long, hard look before sighing. "Very well. I'll see if you have any potential to be my student."

Hopping onto your shoulder, he points towards the entrance to Urahara's underground lair. "We'll use Kisuke's training area."

You give a grunt of confirmation before you begin your decent. After a long climb, Yoruichi hops off your shoulder and places a small distance between you two.

"If you want to be my student, you have to pass my test. It's simple, all you have to do is catch me."

As you begin your attempts to catch Yoruichi, it seems impossible. Anytime you get near him, he vanishes and reappears twenty feet away. However, that's not enough to dissuade you.

As you keep trying and failing to catch him, you start noticing different little things the cat seems to be doing and you begin to understand a little bit of the basics of the techniques Yoruichi seems to be using.

Soon, your attempts get a little bit closer and each attempt lasts a little bit longer. You still can't seem to catch him, but you're improving.

After what seems like a few hours of this, you take a break to catch your breath before you realize that you're standing in midair, and that, more than likely, you've not been on the ground for some time.

"Impressive."

You see Yoruichi standing a short distance away.

"You're worse than a total amateur when it comes to experience, but you have a frightening amount of potential. I suppose I could do worse for student."

Yoruichi starts making his way towards the entrance of the training cavern before looking back at you. "Are you coming?"

Seeing Yoruichi leave, you decide to follow him through the air. Much faster than it would be from the ladder, you find yourself in Urahara's shop.

Yoruichi is sitting there next to Urahara. You body is laying in a futon nearby.

"Well, it looks like you've impressed Yoruichi, Ichigo. That's a difficult thing to do."

Yoruichi gives a nod of agreement.

"Is there anything else you need Ichigo? If not, I'll go ahead and take a look at Miss Inoue's apartment."

Outside, it's beginning to become evening. At Urahara's question you nod.

You reenter your body and notice your stomach rumbling. You'd better start heading home soon, but first you can't help but ask about something you've been wondering.

"You never did say what happened to those people that were undergoing hollowfication."

Urahara grows still at your question. "Ichigo, I'll repeat something I told your father. I was able to save them, but I was not able to return them back to the way they were. They are part hollow now. I gave them some gigai to hide from Soul Society, but I don't not know where they are, nor will I tell you who they are."

Lowering his hat, you're barely able to hear his next words. "That's the least I can do for them."

He looks back up at you and nods, his voice filled with forced cheer. "Well then, Ichigo, I'm afraid I have to get going if I'm going to get to work on Miss Inoue's apartment."

He leads you towards the door, closing it behind you.

You're hungry and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Not to mention, you need to check up on Tatsuki. Hurrying home, you take the most direct route.

As you arrive at your house, you see that the clinic seems to be closed for the night.

This time, though, you're prepared. You left you window unlocked and figured out how to climb up to it. Quietly, carefully, you make your way there. You duck under the window as you see your day walk by, but he doesn't notice you.

Quietly sliding the window open, you slip into your room, taking off your shoes and setting them down so they don't make a noise. As you quietly make your way out of your room, you quietly inch downstairs and, as your father stares at the door, place your shoes on the shoe rack without making a noise before retreating to the kitchen and sit at the table.

As you relax, you see Inoue come down the stairs. As she sees you, she smiles.

You make a hushing gesture, pointing in the direction of your father before gesturing her over. She obliges you, looking a little lost s she sits next to you. You lean over and quietly whisper to her.

"How's Tatsuki?"

She doesn't seem to worried or bothered by your question, and she whispers back. "You father said that she should take it easy for a few days, but she should be fine."

A tension seems to leave your shoulders. Tatsuki's going to be fine. With that worry off of your head, an idea pops into your head.

Getting up quietly, you reenter the entrance hall before giving out a loud cry.

"GOOODDDD EVENING FATHERRRR!"

As you run to kick your father, you feel like you've made a terrible mistake. Running forward, you trip as Isshin turns around into a spinning kick. As his foot meets your face, you crumple and everything fades to black. The last thing you see is Isshin staring at you.

Triumphant.

When you wake up, you notice that your head is resting on a soft pillow. When you open your eyes, it's to Inoue's face looking down at you. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

Quickly gaining your wits back, you find yourself laying on your couch, head resting Inoue's lap.

You close your eyes for a second, the first to scream internally. The second is to take a moment to enjoy the situation you're currently in.

When you open your eyes, they lock onto your father and your oath of vengeance is clear in them. However, old goat-chin is staring at you like a shark that's noticed blood in the water.

As you carefully are helped up by Inoue, her face somewhat flushed, you notice the smell of food. You all make your way to the dinner table and quietly enjoy the meal, Inoue sitting ext to you.

When the meal is done, she turns to you with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, my leg's bothering me a bit. Could you help me upstairs?"

You nod your head. As you get up, you allow her to wrap an arm around your shoulder as she leans against you. You see your father and sisters staring at you with intensity and shock respectively, but they don't say anything as you help her up the stairs.

When you get upstairs, she stops you. "Kurosaki-kun, you said you'd talk to me about the things I saw later. Can we do it now?"

Seeing no reason to refuse her, you assent and lead her to your room. She sits on your bed, looking around at your room as you sit at your desk's chair, looking at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

At your question, her face flushes and she looks slightly ashamed. "Kurosaki-kun… the reason why I... no…"

She trails off, before closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opens them, determination burning in her eyes.

"I want to know more about you. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I want to know what makes you happy and sad. I want to know about the you who fights ghosts. I want to know everything about Kur- Ichigo-kun because…"

She trails off again.

"..Because…"

She stares you in the eyes as she grasps your hands between her own.

"…Because I think… No. I'm sure that I've fallen in love with you."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST VIII END**

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
Everything is according to KUBO's keikaku.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

Now then, last time on BLEACH QUEST…

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki fucks things up so bad that I can't even make a witty description for this.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

You nod your head. As you get up, you allow her to wrap and arm around your shoulder as she leans against you. You see your father and sisters staring at you with intensity and shock respectively, but they don't say anything as you help her up the stairs.

When you get upstairs, she stops you. "Kurosaki-kun, you said you'd talk to me about the things I saw later. Can we do it now?"

Seeing no reason to refuse her, you assent and lead her to your room. She sits on your bed, looking around at your room as you sit at your desk's chair, looking at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

At your question, her face flushes and she looks slightly ashamed. "Kurosaki-kun… the reason why I... no…"

She trails off, before closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opens them, determination burning in her eyes.

"I want to know more about you. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I want to know what makes you happy and sad. I want to know about the you who fights ghosts. I want to know everything about Kur- Ichigo-kun because…"

She trails off again.

"..Because…"

She stares you in the eyes as she grasps your hands between her own.

"…Because I think… No. I'm sure that I've fallen in love with you."

She quietly stares at you ,waiting for a response.

Staring at her, you search your feelings, but.. You're not entirely sure how you feel. These last few days have turned you life upside down, but you should still be honest with her.

"Alright, that's... wow. I'm flattered, and honestly I think I might... I'm not sure about love but-"

You pause, hanging your head before continuing.

"I'm going to come right out and say it. I think you're great, and I won't pretend you aren't attractive, but the last couple of days started with me getting beaten to death and then getting super-powers. I can't tell you how weird it's been because I don't know a scale that operates on a level that absurd. It's less like getting nudged out of my comfort zone and more 'getting shot into space'.

"I'm not saying no, but... I'm somewhere weird right now. Both personally because of family secrets and... well, you saw the other part earlier."

You awkwardly scratch at the back of your head, trying to force out your feelings while not looking in her direction.

"It's more than just irresponsible, it's downright psychopathic to consider dragging someone into that. Maybe... maybe we can talk and stuff, see if things calm down over he next few weeks.

You look up at her, your face fixed in a serious look. "But I cannot, in good conscience, commit to anything. Especially not when it might endanger someone I care about. Or who cares about me for that matter."

Taking a deep breath, you finish. "And I feel terrible saying this to you right now. It was really brave of you to just come out and say it like that, so promise me you'll hang onto that, alright?"

You slump your shoulders, looking at her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You wait for a few uncomfortable moments before she opens her eyes again. You can't tell anything from her emotionally, not yet.

"I won't say that it doesn't hurt, being rejected. Nor that I understand what you're feeling right now. But, as you said, you aren't saying no. So, I'm not going to give up on you."

She raises a hand, cutting you off. "Please, let me finish. Ichigo-kun, you said things might be dangerous, but that's not a good enough reason to give up on you.

"I… I don't want to look back at my life with only regrets. My last words to my brother, before that accident were out of anger. He'd gotten me some hair clips and I'd gotten angry over them for some stupid reason, and when he left it was on bad terms, and I've always regretted that my last words to him were like that.

"So, even if its dangerous and I might be in danger I'm still going to try to reach you. If I don't, and something does happen to you, or when you're ready to let someone in and someone else is there, I'll only be left with more regrets.

"If the problem is I can't defend myself, I'll find someone to teach me. If I can't do that, I'll do it on my own."

She pauses, looking back at you. "And I don't expect you to return my feelings just because I told you of them. All I want is for you to give me a chance. Be friends with me, get to know me. And if, eventually you still don't feel the way I do, I'll at least know that's what you really feel."

She lets go of your hands and stands up.

"Good night Ichigo."

She walks past you and you hear the door open and shut behind you, leaving you alone in your room.

You clench your fists, unaware how to deal with the situation with Inoue. You take deep breaths, trying to calm yourself.

You sit down, and decide to center yourself with feeling out with your sixth sense.

Afterwards, you try to reach that inner world where your Zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu, resides.

You try to reach out with your sixth sense. In your house you feel your sisters' and Inoue's presences. Faintly, you feel presences that remind you of Chad and Tatsuki.

And, for half a moment, you feel a hollow's Reiatsu…along with a muted presence that reminds you of your mother…

Letting go of your sixth sense, you try to reach the inner world, but as you think you reach it, you hear what sounds like rain before what feels like a barrier is erected, and you feel like you're barred from the place, you feel a strong sense of discontent pointed at you. For amoment you hear his voice.

"Ichigo, What is 'Zangetsu' to you? A toy?"

And, then, silence.

Silence seems to permeate the room even worse than it did when Inoue left. It seems like you've offended Zangetsu somehow. Sitting down in a meditative pose, you try to focus back on the inner world to meet him.

As you try to reach for it, you feel something blocking your way, like an insurmountable barrier.

You don't give a damn if there's a barrier there or not. That inner world is a part of you, and you're going in there no matter what.

With a fierce mental push you find yourself on the side of a skyscraper, in a sideways world. The sky above you is full of clouds that are down pouring.

At the 'top' of the building is Zangetsu, staring down at you as lightning crackles overhead.

"Ichigo"

You look up at him and nod your head. "Zangetsu. "I think there's been a misunderstanding here. I don't know what the hell you are, other than some sort of a magic sword. I mean, clearly more than that. But other than being some sort of representative stand-in for my weapon I'm not entirely sure who you are or why you're angry."

He holds up a sword in his left hand, it's your sword, Zangetsu. In the other, he holds a generic looking katana.

"Ichigo, in my right hand is a nameless blade, known as an Asauchi. It is a blade given to low ranking Shinigami who have not met their Zanpakuto. In my left is 'me.'"

He tosses you the blade in his right hand. "This should be sufficient enough for you."

A scowl crosses his face. "When a shinigami fights, it is alongside their zanpakuto as one supports the other. However, when you went to train, you had the option of visiting me. I do not condemn you for trying to improve yourself, but who knows you better than me?"

He shakes his head. "No, the insulting part is when you fought that hollow. Rather than rely on me, you instead merely used me a supporting tool, preferring to rely on your Quincy abilities.

"Considering after all you've heard about how important a Zanpakuto is to their Shinigami, can you not understand why I am displeased with you?"

Holding up your shikai he tosses it over the edge of the building. "I can not give you this blade."

As it seems to plummet, a white figure grabs it, appearing out of midair. As it lands, it looks like a bleached copy of you, clad in white clothes, white skin, but its eyes are black with yellow irises.

As you look on in shock, you turn to Zangetsu. "Hey, who the hell is this guy, I though only you and I were here?"

Your mirror image smiles sadistically. "Hey now, that's insulting, partner!" You try to focus on him, but the only thing you detect from him is your own overflowing spiritual energy.

Keeping an eye on your double, you look at Zangetsu.

"I'm sorry that you are pissed about me using my Quincy abilities, but they're as natural as breathing to me while you're a sword I barely know how to use. Yes, you're supposed to be my partner, but I fail to see how that means I'm not allowed to use any other advantage I might have. Especially when I'm trying to keep my friends from getting eaten and I'm getting my ass kicked!

"So fine, I'm a shitty partner. You were there when I spoke to Urahara right? Specifically to get training to use my Shinigami powers THAT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. Because, damn it, I have a super-powerful sword I don't know how to use, and that's stupid."

Zangetsu nods his head. "If you truly mean what you say, take Zangetsu back without using any of your Quincy abilities. Your opponent is yourself."

Goddamn it? What the hell is it with everyone and having some sort of test for you lately? Your double smiles sadistically at you, waiting on an answer.

"Partner? Godamn it I don't want to fight you partner... or... me... WHATEVER! But if that's what it takes to get us square, you're goddamn right I'm going to do it..."

Your duplicate's grin grows bloodthirsty as he charges at you. You see where he plans to descent and step to the side. As the blade slams into the ground, your hand reaches out and grabs the hilt as both Zangetsu and your double stare at you.

"Maybe it was the truth, maybe it was just an excuse. But the truth is I don't know anything about you, Zangetsu, or this mirror image of me. You aren't just a tool, I get that now, but I don't know anything about you. Even if it's just a little bit, can you tell me about yourself?"

You lock eyes with the old man. "I want to know. How to borrow you power, how to fight alongside you."

Your attention shifts to your doppelganger. "Why there's another me, here, too. I can't say I'll do things perfectly, I might mess up and make mistakes, so if I do, please help me correct them."

Your duplicate sighs before letting go of the blade, scratching at the back of his head.

"Damn. Guess he can learn his lesson."

You stare at the blade in your hand before looking up at Zangetsu, who nods at you.

"Ichigo, I hate rain. It rains in here, too."

Zangetsu raises at hand to the sky, which seems to let a drop fall here and there.

"When you're moody, it becomes cloudy. When you're sad, the rain falls. I can't stand being all alone in an empty world while it downpours. So, so long as you keep that from happening, so long as we remain partners, I'll lend you whatever power you need."

Zangetsu and your doppelganger stare at you, silently asking if there's any questions you have for them.

Pointing at your doppelganger, who ask the both of them. "So, if you're Zangetsu, my sword, who is he?"

The copy's eyes seem to glow maliciously. "C'mon now, partner. Do you really think I'm going to answer that so easily?"

Zangetsu looks at you. "Ichigo, if you insist on this course of action, I cannot speak for the safety of you or your loved ones. He is a representative of a different part of your spiritual powers, but if you challenge him, I cannot interfere. He ahs more experience than you with your powers as he IS part of your powers."

You nod towards Zangetsu before looking at your duplicate. "Yeah, not today. Not if it could put those I care about in harm's way."

Your gray-scale duplicate nods his head. "Alright. But, Ichigo, do know that the day will come when you won't be able to put it off."

"Anything else, Ichigo?"

You look up at the clouds, wondering. " "So, when I'm just sort of doing stuff, are you aware of what's happening outside, or do you just get the emotional backlash in the form of weather?"

Your doppelganger snorts. "You're talking about the girl, right? Wondering if what you did was right?"

Zangetsu closes his eyes. "I cannot tell you, Ichigo. But I will tell you that I admire her courage to move forward despite the fact that she might be hurt in doing so."

He opens his eyes again and walks towards you, before putting a hand on your shoulder. "Ichigo, you need to move forward, too. You've been given a lot of information and advice, but now you need to decide what it is you want to do and why you want to do it.

"While you can learn from the past, you shouldn't let yourself drown in it."

Zangetsu's coat seems to engulf you and you find yourself sitting back in your room. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your calendar.

Getting up, you notice that it is early morning now, the dawn coming up out your window. Stretching your stiff back, you look at the calendar. It's Monday morning now.

You then notice the date there, two weeks away. The anniversary of your mother's death.

Looking at the clock, you notice you still have plenty of time to get ready for school. Getting ready early to avoid any awkwardness, you wait downstairs. Your father nods at you as he walks down, but doesn't do anything. When Yuzu and Karin come down, you surprise them with a hug.

At their reactions you can only give them a shrug. A few minutes later Inoue comes downstairs in her uniform and she smiles at you. Breakfast seems rather awkwardly tense at first but it soon passes. When you make your way to the door, she follows.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to school, Ichigo?"

You shake your head. "No, I don't mind."

At her smile, you think of something. "Hey Inoue, want to see if you keep up with me on the way to school?"

She nods her head. "Alright, but if I win you have you call me by my first name from now on, got it?"

Seconds later, the two of you are racing down the streets towards Karakura high school.

As you two make your way towards your school you're tied neck and neck with Inoue.

But, as you reach the last stretch, you notice that in front of you is a black cat, blocking your path. As you try to jump over it, you feel it tug on your pants leg and it sends you tripping face first into the ground. When you get back up, there's no sign of it and Inoue is waving at you from the school gates before she suddenly looks around for something.

After a few seconds she looks relieved and you hear her whisper "Looks like I lucked out, unlike dream me." before she looks up at you.

"Are you alright Ichigo? That looked like a nasty trip. If you want, I could not count this as a win."

Inoue is looking at you concernedly.

"Yeah, you won Orihime."

Hearing you say her first name, she smiles. "Yup, guess so. If you want to race again, just give me the word, Ichigo!"

As she cheers, you mind snaps back to what she said. "Now, what was this about a dream you, 'Hime?"

As you call her that, you see her face flush red as she begins stuttering. "W-well, you see I had I dream where I was racing you, and as I was about to win the boxing champion began to outrun us and then I knocked him out! Then dream me was the world boxing champion, but someone put a hit on her!"

As she embarrassedly retells her story, you two are walking to your classroom. When you open the door, you see Honsho staring murder at you. Tuning her out, you look around only to see a heavily bandaged Chad sitting at his desk, a parakeet in a cage on it.

Even without looking, you know there's something seriously wrong with that bird and Chad.

They both stink of a hollow's Reiatsu.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST IX END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
Everything is according to KUBO's keikaku.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

Now then, last time on BLEACH QUEST…

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Ichigo Kurosaki just can't make up his mind.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

As Orihime embarrassedly retells her story, you two are walking to your classroom. When you open the door, you see Honsho staring murder at you. Tuning her out, you look around only to see a heavily bandaged Chad sitting at his desk, a parakeet in a cage on it.

Even without looking, you know there's something seriously wrong with that bird and Chad.

They both stink of a hollow's Reiatsu.

However, before you can go investigate, you find that class has started and you don't find a free time to talk to Chad throughout the day, all you can glean is that the parakeet seems incredibly intelligent and is capable of speaking. Its name is apparently Shibata Yuuichi. Finally, when the classes end, you see Chad walking off.

You try to sneak around, but you're not doing so great. However, it doesn't seem to matter as Chad and the parakeet seem oblivious to your presence.

You try to keep an eye out spiritually for any hollows, but you don't sense anything. Chad seems to be waiting at an intersection for a light to cross when you suddenly see a figure swoop down from the sky and slam Chad in the back, sending him flying into traffic, Causing a traffic accident with several cars.

The bat-like hollow grins as it watches.

You think you should get involved, but you're not sure to grab Chad and run or try out that Soul Candy Urahara left you. As you struggle to make a decision, the hollow vanishes. A few moments later, you hear ambulances sirens.

You stand to the sidelines and watch as emergency crews grab the accident victims along with Chad and drove off, several heading towards the direction of your family's clinic. It's seemed Chad's ambulance was heading in that direction.

Moving at a flat run, you make it home. The ambulances have already come and gone, but it seems obvious that your family is busy taking care of patients. Looking at the door of each room, you finally find Chad's room and, after explaining the situation to your father, are allowed access.

As you open the door and walk in, Chad looks over at you. "Ichigo" He's laying in the bed, his body covered by a blanket. On the table next to him is the parakeet.

"Chad, can you walk? I need to take you to someone. I can't talk about any details right now, but that bird might be part of the reason for the accident earlier. Please trust me."

He stares at you before nodding his head. As he sits up, you see that it takes him effort to do so. As he stands up, he sways a bit as you support his weight by wrapping one of his arms around your shoulders. His other arm holds the parakeet.

It's slow going, but eventually you make your way to Urahara's store and knock on the door. When it opens, you find yourself staring down at a small girl, her black hair up in pigtails with two long stands trailing down the center of her face.

Her purple eyes stare up at you morosely.

"S-sorry, we're closed."

You look at this girl and have to wonder why she's at Urahara's shop. Still, this is a serious situation, with no time to waste.

"I'm here to see Urahara. Spooky ghost business."

Her eyes light up and she smiles at you. "Alright, I'll go get him."

The door shuts at that, leaving you supporting Chad outside the store. Your eyebrow twitches. Couldn't she have at least let you inside?

You pause in your thoughts as you see something that looks like a slug land by your feet. In its cage, the bird starts panicking. "Look out!"

At that point, you hear a shrill whistling.

Shoving Chad away, you take the brunt of the blast when the leech explodes below you. It hurts, god does it hurt, but it doesn't seem like you're too badly injured.

You hear a sinister laughing along with the flapping of wings as the hollow descends. "Almost made it to safety, little birdy. Lets watch your protectors die again, shall we?"

It sticks out its tongue and licks its 'lips.'

You can hear the bird crying, repeating out the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

This might be the most disgusting hollow you've met yet, but you're powerless to do anything about it as you are now.

Popping out the dispenser, you pop open the top and down the pill. Immediately you find yourself staring at your own body, which is looking at you attentively. Weird.

However, there's no time to dilly-dally. You bark an order at your body and Chad.

"Spooky ghost! Inside! Now!"

Your body gives you an odd look before nodding and grabbing Chad's arm, pulling both of them inside the shop.

As you hear more leeches coming to intercept, you grab Zangetsu off of your back, its bandage sheath unravellnig as you do so, and cut them into pieces.

Staring at the hollow, you reach out towards your Zanpakuto's spirit. "Zangetsu, please lend me your strength."

You see Zangetsu's hands grab onto the hilt as well as power floods through you and the hollow collapses under your spiritual pressure.

As you move in to attack, the hollow suddenly stops playing possum. With a sickly grin on its face it swoops upward with a whistle, as you notice there are suddenly a lot of leeches at your feet.

However, your spiritual pressure thanks to Zangetsu manages to block out most of the damage. As the dust settles, you support yourself and look around warily for the hollow.

Feeling for where the hollow has hidden itself, you immediately pinpoint it, as it tries to sneak towards Urahara's shop but you aren't having any of that.

Readying to charge, you hear Zangetsu's voice.

"Ichigo, trust me. Grab me by my bandages and swing me until I say otherwise."

Nodding your head, you grab the loose bandage and start spinning the sword, gaining it momentum as the hollow approaches the shop slowly before dashing toward it.

"Now."

Changing your arm's momentum, Zangetsu flies through the air like a giant throwing knife before stabbing the hollow through the mask. As it vanishes, you tug it back with the bandage wrapped around your hand and catch it.

At that point, Urahara walks out of his shop, looking annoyed.

As you move to look towards Urahara, you notice something. The hollow isn't gone yet, its form reappeared, floating in midair as two giant doors with skeletons on them open. The entrance is warded off but a giant arm stabs a knife through the hollow's body as it shrieks in agony before the arm drags it in on the blade and the doors slam shut.

As the doors vanish, you dedicate your full attention to Urahara. "'Sup?"

He gives a nod at you before looking around this property before letting out a groan of annoyance. "And I had just gotten things the way I liked them! Still, now that we're here, best we get down to business, Ichigo. Let's go inside."

As you follow him in, you hear a bratty boy's voice arguing with your own voice?

"-have the right to live freely!"

Enterring the room, you see Chad and the parakeet staring at your own body, which has been restrained by a redheaded boy and the girl from earlier as it struggles to get free. To your side, Urahara glances over at you.

"I must apologize, Ichigo, seems like I sold you a defective product. I'll dispose of it and get you a replacement."

At his words, fear is etched into your body's face as its struggles worsen.

Turning to Urahara angrily you point towards your body. "What the hell is going on here, huh? What do you mean 'defective' and 'dispose of it?!'"

Far too calmly and casually Urahara responds. "He's a Kaizo Konpaku, a modified soul, created originally by Soul Society but was a terminated project."

Your body's face is warped by a terrible rage. "Yeah? I was created just before Soul Society ordered all of us to be destroyed! The day after I was born, I was fated to die! Every day, I trembled in terror as my friends disappeared, and eventually I managed to escape with into storage amongst other pills."

He looks towards you and Urahara, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.. "What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies? Huh? Life is something precious, not something to be taken by others, called a mistake!"

You turn your head towards Urahara. "Are you sure it's defective? It seems to be doing pretty much exactly what you said it would."

Making a motion of searching for pockets, you gesture towards Urahara with open hands. "Sorry, but I'm afraid lost the receipt."

Urahara stares at you sternly. "Mod souls are forbidden by Soul Society, Ichigo. If you keep him, you might end up finding yourself enemies with Rukia if she has to enforce her duties. Are you prepared for that?"

You nod your head.

"I'm part Quincy, I'm effectively raised and aided by apparent outlaws, and actively plotting the death of a sitting Captain. I would say the ship has sailed, but I'm not sure it ever came to harbor.

"Besides, he's a person. A thinking, breathing person. Life is precious and I haven't seen any evidence he's undeserving the privilege."

The entity in your body seems to be crying, looking at you with something akin to relief as Urahara nods his head, acknowledging your point. Nearby, Chad seems to be squinting in your direction, as if he's trying to see something clearly.

Your head turns back to Urahara. "Now, why I originally came here was because of that bird and Chad. They stunk of hollow Reiatsu, so I came to get your advice."

Urahara nods his ehad and lets out a quiet humming as he approaches the cage and looks in. "It's the spirit of a boy Ichigo, shoved into the bird by that hollow. There's no way for him to return to his body anymore, only for him to move on."

The bird looks at Chad. "I'm sorry, mister. He told em if I could escape him for long enough, he'd bring back my mother."

Urahara lowers the brim of his hat. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. Nobody can bring back the dead. All you can do is move on to Soul Society, where I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."

At his words, the bird seems to look depressed before perking up. "Really?!"

The shopkeeper nods his head. "Are you ready?"

The parakeet, Yuuichi, nods his head. At Urahara lifts the pommel of his sword to the bird's head. As it contacts, the boy's spirit appears and looks towards Chad, who stares the spirit.

"Thank you mister for your help, you didn't let me get hurt."

Chad nods his head before pausing. "When I see you again… could I carry you around one more time?"

The boy smiles at him brightly as his form begins to vanish. "Sure!"

When the boy was gone, things seemed to wrap themselves up. You found yourself in your body, holding the mod soul's pill in hand on your way home. Urahara had ushered you out, vowing to take care of Chad for the night and that you should come back tomorrow afternoon.

You made your way home, talked with your family about the night's events over dinner and went to sleep. Tomorrow will probably only bring more hardships, but for now things seems to be at peace.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST X END**

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT EPISODE: "Memories in the Rain"

_"That's the reason why I thought 'I must protect them until I die…'"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
Everything's status quo will be fucked starting this arc.

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

NEW BLEACH QUEST ARC!

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Kon attacks Tokyo.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

As you get ready in the morning, you notice that there's been no random attacks from your father for the past two days. Other than the fact that it's rather strange and worrying, you'd be more concerned if that day wasn't on the horizon.

As you eat a quick breakfast and step out the door, Orihime and Tatsuki are there waiting for you. Though still not looking her best, Tatsuki seems to be doing better than you saw her last. As she points a thumb at Orihime, she takes a long look at you.

"Hey, Ichigo, Orihime wanted for us to stop by and walk to school with you. Do you mind?"

You shake your head. "No, I don't mind."

Orihime and Tatsuki smile at you. "Thank you, Ichigo!"

At her informal addressing of you, you see Tatsuki's eyebrow raise before she doubles over laughing. After a few minutes, wiping away the tears accumulated from laughing so hard, Tatsuki lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo, I'm going to be honest, Chizuru is going to try to murder you."

As you walk on the way to school, Orihime tries her best to explain the situation to Tatsuki who seems to be having a bit of a misunderstanding. However, you do notice that Orihime seems really tired, suppressing yawns throughout the walk.

Finally, you arrive at school.

s you walk with them up to the classroom, you make small talk including a vary vague reference to super heroes, but she doesn't seem to notice it or even give any recollection of remembering the events with the hollow. You think about bringing it up until you see Orihime look at you sternly and shake her head while Tatsuki isn't looking.

As you walk into the classroom, you notice that Chad isn't there. The transfer Student Hirako is sitting in his seat and Honsho seems to be stabbing a doll made in your image with needles.

Things seem to be pretty calm spiritually, actually. No signs of any hollows. Your teacher has walked nito the room, though. Seems like class will start soon.

You sit through class paying attention, but whenever there's a free moment you try to keep an ear out spiritually in case any hollows appear. Class seems to drag on, but you're able to keep up with your teacher, Ochi, and answer any questions she shoots at you. Which were quite a lot, actually.

Seems like she's kinda pissed at you about the other day still.

Finally, the lunch bell rings.

Well, considering all that's happened, maybe it would be nice to have lunch with all of your friends. You approach Orihime and Tatsuki first.

"Hey, want to go eat lunch on the roof with Keigo, Mizuiro and me?"

Tatsuki looks ambivalent but eventually agrees when Orihime does. In the background, you hear you name being muttered in a curse as Honsho stares murderously at you.

Following that you call over to Hirako. "Hey, Hirako, want to grab lunch with us?"

Hirako looks bored enough so he shrugs and gets up, following behind you. When you arrive on the roof, Keigo is pointing his finger like he's seen a ghost.

"Ichigo. Y-you brought Orihime with you to lunch! Does that mean our trio is now down to two, Mizuiro?!"

You stare at the sobbing Keigo and the interested looking Mizuiro.

As Keigo begins breaking down in tears, and maybe music, you tune him out and look at the transfer student Hirako.

"Sorry about him. So, how have you been getting on, Hirako?"

Hirako looks surprised at points at himself. "Me, oh, not too badly. Karakura sure seems like a really interesting place."

His face then stretches into a smile. "But ya don't have to be so formal. Go ahead and call me Shinji."

Giving a grunt of affirmation, your attention goes back to the group as a whole as Keigo seems to have calmed down as you all finally sit down and begin eating. You see that Orihime seems really excited.

"Hey, Tatsuki, what did you bring for lunch? I brought bread and honey! Want some?"

Tatsuki gives her a flat look. "No, I brought a normal lunch, thanks. You always seem to get so overexcited at lunch, Orihime."

She gets a light glare as Orihime puffs out her cheeks and enters the approximation of a lecturing pose. "What are you talking about? The only reason normal high school girls come to school is lunch!"

Waving her off they start into their lunches as Mizuiro looks at you. "So, how have things been with you Ichigo? Anything exciting happen?"

"Yeah, Had an interesting run in with a bird and a bat. Ended far more violently than one would expect. Also, Chad got in an accident, he'll be fine, but that's why he's not here."

Scratching your chin, you think further. "That and I had a pretty bad run-in with a few skateboarding punks a few days ago."

Looking at them you shrug nonchalantly. "That's about it. How about you guys?"

Keigo waves his hand excitedly. "Ooh, me Ichigo! I got this new game-"

Tuning out Keigo, you eat your lunch and the bell rings, signifying the return to class, where you manage to keep up with the schoolwork, despite not having studied for the past few days.

Finally, the bell for the day rings. You can hear Orihime apologizing to Tatsuki before running off. Looks like she's going somewhere in a hurry.

Walking a decent distance from school, you look around to find an isolated area and take the Soul Candy. You immediately find yourself staring at the modified soul in your body who waves.

"Yo. What's the situation? Hollow?"

You shake your head. "No. I just figured we could talk while I go to Urahara's to train."

The mod soul frowns. "Man, I hate that guy. Could we not do something else, like pick up chicks?"

You shake your head as he lets out a sigh of frustration. "Alright. So what do you want to talk about?"

He looks at you curiously as the two of you begin making your way to Urahara's?

You think about his question as you find that, other than wanting to live, you don't know anything about him.

"About you mostly. I mean, other than a strong desire to not die I know nothing about you. Which kinda bothers me considering that I'm going to be trusting my body to you every so often. So, anything really."

He looks surprised before his facial expression softens. "Well, I won't kill anything. Ever. Even if its as small as ants, I'll protect them. Everyone has that right."

He then shrugs. "Other than that, I'm just doing what I can. The first body I had was this one, so I identify myself as a guy and figure I'd try to do things normal guys do. I also have managed to pick up an appreciation of the female form, too."

He gives you a perverse grin. It looks rather unsettling considering that it's your own body.

"As for my name, I don't have one."

You shrug at him. "Take your time. A name's important, after all. So find a name that's right for you."

He nods firmly as you scratch at your nose awkwardly. "It's gotta suck being in that pill all the time. Want me to see if Urahara has a body he can give you?"

The mod soul stares at you before wiping at his eyes and shaking his head determinedly. "No. My job's to get you out of your body so you can fight hollows. While a body sounds cool, that would leave you high and dry, so I'll suffer it out."

He gives you a weak grin, but you can see he's not willing to argue on the matter. Soon enough you find yourself at Urahara's store. When you walk in, you see a large, muscular man with a handlebar moustache, cornrows, and glasses looking at you.

"Can I help you, sirs?"

"I'm looking for Hat n' Clogs. Magic sword business. Who are you? Are you a coworker of Urahara's?"

The man nods, his voice booming. "Yes, I am Tessai Tsukabishi. I run the shop when the owner is busy. If you would wait for a few minutes, I will retrieve him right away."

As you give your assent, the man goes off to where you know the underground training facility is. About twenty minutes later he returns, with Urahara in tow, who looks at you and smiles.

"Ah, Ichigo. You came by. Good. Your friend is all fixed up, by the way. I sent him on the way after giving him a rough explanation of the situation. What can I do to help you?"

"Hey, sandal-hat, there been any word from Rukia?"

Urahara shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Though, to be fair things go slower for the Soul Society. Not to mention she's a Kuchiki, a member of one of the noble clans, so she might be held up by familial duties. Either way, nothing's happened yet, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

You search him for any falsehoods, but he seems to be honest through his playful persona. "Secondly, after making such a big deal about this guy having a right to be alive, it occurs to me that it's pretty shitty of me to have him be left in some kind of dormant state until he's immediately convenient.

Is there any way he can have some kind of body, while still being able to serve as my stunt double in short notice? Like something portable or concealable?"

The mod soul looks shocked at your question before Urahara nods. "Yeah, theoretically, it can possess any body. Even that of something like a stuffed animal, so you can easily get him a temporary one, Ichigo."

Your body looks somewhere between grateful and outraged, but doesn't say anything. But , there's another matter that's been bothering you…

"Also, when I met Zangetsu, there was this gray copy of me with yellow eyes. Is that normal? Zangetsu warned me that dealing with it would be dangerous."

Urahara lets out a thoughtful noise before shrugging. "Who can say? There are Zanpakuto with multiple spirits, yes. If your one of them? I don't know. What is that thing? I have my suspicions, but…"

He trails off, clearly unwilling to answer.

Your face twists into a scowl. "Damn it, you know more about this than anyone else I know. My dad's a shinigami, my mom was a Quincy and was part hollow and I almost became a hollow when I got my powers! Zangetsu warned me he couldn't guarantee my safety is I confronted that thing."

You grab him by the collar and drag him in close, pulling out the mask you had tucked into your robes. "So if you have any sort of answer, even if its just a suspicion, tell me!"

He locks eyes with you, looking mournful. "Ichigo, I think you already know that answer yourself, but I'll say only one thing…"

Loosening himself from your grip he looks away ashamed. "If you're so sure you escaped becoming a hollow, then why are you holding a hollow's mask in your hand?"

You step back, looking at the mask in shock.

You look up at him. "I don't have any desire to hurt the ones I care about or eat souls, so what does this mean?"

"It means, Ichigo, that in the depths of your soul, there is a hollow lurking. It hasn't acted yet, and it might never act. It might even be held in place thanks to the measures your father took to help your mother."

He looks at you. "However, I haven't undergone hollowification. You'd have to ask someone who has. I'll get into contact with people who might be able to help you, so please give me some time. Unless things change and it acts out, leave it be until I can get help."

You look into Urahara's eyes. The man seems regretful, but he isn't lying to you.

You give a curt nod. "Alright. I'll trust you on this."

Urahara gives you a relieved look. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Trying to recover his usual persona, he gives a grin at you. "So, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I need to train. In any case, I need to be better at what I do for multiple reasons."

Urahara smiles at you. "Alright, but I have to warn you that Yoruichi is away taking care of some business for now and my underground training facility is currently unavailable.

"Still, I can assist you in your training, if you would like."

You look over at the mod soul, who looks a bit lost. "Hey, how do you feel bout the whole stuffed animal thing? You know, for a body?"

He shrugs. "I suppose, so long as it isn't something embarrassing."

You nod towards the door. "Why don't you go find one you like? I have some money on me, so you should be able to get something. Just don't go overboard. I'm trusting you, here."

He gives you a determined look and nods before sprinting out the door, as you turn towards an actually amused Urahara.

"Alright, so how would you like to train, Ichigo?"

You look at your sword. "Can you help me improve at using Zangetsu?"

Urahara nods. "After a fashion, yes. Your Zanpakuto spirit would do the teaching, but I can help you there."

He sits down in a meditative pose, his cane on his lap. "You should be in this position and attempt to meditate with your Zanpakuto. This is Jinzen, the technique used by Shinigami to commune with their Zanpakuto."

Mimicing him you try to meditate and find yourself in your inner world, though there seems to be some clouds here and there right now. Standing nearby is Zangetsu.

"Ichigo. Good to see you."

"Zangetsu.

"I want to learn how to actually wield a sword. I'm barely competent enough to fight hollows with one at the moment, which seems like something I should work on. Especially since I'm half shinigami, which is pretty heavily sword focused."

"I don't need any of the complicated stuff right now, just how to use it for basic attack and defense. I can build up from there. I already know my way around a fight, so I just need to understand how to use my weapon better."

Zangetsu nods his head. "The basics, it is then. Let me show you the way to properly wield me, then."

He spends what feels like the next couple hours teaching you basic offensive and defensive maneuvers to use with your Zanpakuto. After a certain poin the pauses.

"Ichigo, it is getting late in the real world. We should call an end to the training for today."

You stare as he fiddles with a small plush Godzilla before he looks up at you. "Oh, you're back. I decided on this guy, he looks cool."

You nod your head and soon enough you find yourself in your body, bidding farewell to Urahara with the mod soul of your shoulder, looking around.

It's late evening. There's not many people around. You could head straight home, but you also thing you might have enough time to take a more scenic walk, too.

Well, it seems like a nice enough night. You could take a walk along the waterfront as you make your way back home without anyone noticing.

As you walk down it, you listen to the idle chatter of the mod soul talking about its new body….

As you walk down the road, your blood freezes as you see a black haired girl down by the water. The same one you saw on that day…

But you immediately snap out of it as what looks to be an arrow of light explodes onto the ground in front of you. You look around for a moment for the source, but don't immediately see it. However, the figure on the waterfront is gone.

Sixty feet away, a cloaked figure readies a bow and arrow made of energy. It looks in your direction saying only one word hatefully in a raspy voice.

"Shinigami"

Before it fires the arrow at your feet, blinding you momentarily. When you can see again, the cloaked individual is gone.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XI END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
Tonight, KUBO

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

NEW BLEACH QUEST ARC!

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **In which Kon attacks Tokyo.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As you walk down the road, your blood freezes as you see a black haired girl down by the water. The same one you saw on that day…

But you immediately snap out of it as what looks to be an arrow of light explodes onto the ground in front of you. You look around for a moment for the source, but don't immediately see it. However, the figure on the waterfront is gone.

Sixty feet away, a cloaked figure readies a bow and arrow made of energy. It looks in your direction saying only one word hatefully in a raspy voice.

"Shinigami"

Before it fires the arrow at your feet, blinding you momentarily. When you can see again, the cloaked individual is gone.

As you stare at where the cloaked figure stands, the mod soul turns its head and looks at you from your shoulder.

"Holy shit, did that really just happen?"

The girl at the waterfront is gone, along with your chances at answers about that day.

Gritting your teeth, you feel around for the Riatsu from the energy arrows and, after a few moments of searching, faintly find it fleeing at a very fast pace.

Quickly you gesture to the stuffed Gozilla, hand held out.

"I need to chase that person, you need to take over my body for now." With a nod from the mod soul, you soon find yourself in Shinigami form, giving chase with your body heading home.

Following as best as you can the path of the cloaked figure, you find yourself looking over a residential district. However, there seems to be no sign of the cloaked person.

You decide to flare out your energy in hopes to find your mystery assailant, and you did. The assailant shoots out of an alley in a panic, moving towards a more populated area. You can tell the cloaked figure seems panicked and is holding something in its hand.

You move out in fast pursuit, but when you move to tackle the figure, you find yourself hit face first with a cloak. Pulling it away, you see a black-haired teenager with glasses in a odd white outfit with crosses on it. He seems familiar but you can't quite place from where. He seems to be taking a deep breath.

"It seems like that giving you a warning was not my best idea, Kurosaki. However…"

He holds up his hand, revealing a strange coin-like object. "I suppose that I'll confront you here and now. Are you shinigami capable of protecting this city from Hollows?"

He gives you a hateful sneer as he snaps the disc. "I guess we'll find out."

You can't sense anything because that that moment you feel an unending agony in your head, like there's something thrashing around.

Dropping to your knees, you barely manage to glace at the fucker.

"What the hell did you just do?!"

He smirks at you. "That was hollow bait. When its used, Hollows appear in great quantities. So let's see what's better at killing hollows? Shinigami or Quincy?"

Before you can retort, you feel the agony once more and by the time you resemble coherency, he's gone.

As the agony increases, everything fades to black. You find yourself in your inner world.

Across from you is the Monochrome you, who is giving you a bloodthirsty grin.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm damn well going to take advantage of it. Tell me, Ichigo. What's the difference between a King and his Horse?"

He pauses, looking thoughtful. "And I don't mean some shit about how on has two legs and another has four."

He stares at you, waiting for you to reply.

You glare at him, getting the implications. "I'm not your horse."

His grin widens. "Really? What makes you say that?"

You pull out Zangetsu and point it at him. "One of us has a sword. Get out of the way, or you won't like the consequences."

He shakes his head, his look turning from one of amusement to disgust as he reaches behind his back and pulls out another Zangetsu, this one mirroring yours in color. "Because I've got a sword, too.

"Which ones of these could be called Zangetsu, then? Mine or yours? Either way, I'm throwing you off my back and trampling your skull, 'King.'"

He's mirroring your form exactly, ready to fight.

There's no time for words. As he closes the distance to swing at you block his Zangetsu with yours. As you continue to fight with only the basics, you wait for an opening.

Your hollow's face is almost flushed with excitement. "That's right Ichigo, one of us dies and one of us lives! The one who wins is the only one that matters!"

But, why do his words ring hollow?

As your blade slams against his, there seems to be a reluctance to his actions.

You lock eyes with him as he closes in again only to get a sense of loneliness.

Finally, as he draws back, he looks at you expectantly as he raises his blade in the air, his grin engulfing his face.

"Remember this technique, Ichigo!"

You feel his sword draw in Reiatsu greedily, but before he brigns the blade down, you see it. Your opening.

Swinging Zangetsu by his bandages, you throw it forward as it stabs him in the chest. Quickly, you dodge to the side as he lets loose the attack, which leaves a large canyon carved into the ground.

You notice he's collapsed to his knees, black bleeding and infecting his once write robes. He looks up at you, black 'blood' seemnig from his mouth, a weak grin on his face.

"..Guess I was right, you still have your instincts, after all."

As the black seems to spread, you look around. "Damn it where is Zangetsu?"

Unable to find him, you run over towards your hollow. "Damn it. Hey, you're not really gonna die on me, are you? I still need to protect the town and kick those Hollows back to where ever they came from."

He looks at you, confusedly. "Ichigo, what are you doing? You won. I lost."

He stabs, the blade further through, increasing the speed at which his coat seems to be dyed black. "It was a good win, too. So don't you go wasting those good instincts of yours, got it?"

His outfit seems to directly mimic yours now, as he starts to disappear. "Don't go worrying about Zangetsu, he and I are both reflections of your powers. At this moment, I had gained power, so you could say right now that I'm Zangetsu."

As he begins to vanish he smiled at you. "Ichigo, don't you dare die. If you do… I'll have to buck you off my back and crush your skull.

"Got it?"

Only part of his torso and head are there. "Besides, you've got more important things at be worrying about, don't ya?"

When he vanishes, you find yourself back in the real world, a mask upon your face. You feel your hollow's energy empowering you, before the mask crumbles and fades.

You instinctively know how to manifest it again, however.

Looking around, you see that there's still hollows everywhere, though far less than what appeared at first and areas of Karakura look damaged. There's also a large crack running through the night sky.

You're carving your way through the hollows. The moment you kill one, you're already hunting the next one.

One becomes ten, ten becomes a hundred… There seems to be no end to them. Once in a while, it seems like there's another crack in the sky. However, you stopped any and all hollows from harming innocent people so far.

And then the cracks in the sky began letting down a strong pressure as a gigantic hand seems to pierce through it and tear the hole larger. In the middle of Karakura, there now stands a gigantic hollow, as big as a skyscraper.

Its presence is intimidating, and you notice its side being peppered by energy bolts from a figure standing below it. However, they don't' even seem to draw the massive hollow's attention. Every other hollow begins fleeing from its presence, those that don't flee are eaten.

You make a downward swipe with your right hand as you feel the mask form on you, drastically increasing your powers for the time being.

You burst forward into the massive hollow's sights. It turns and looks at you, beginning to form some sort of giant energy ball in front of its face, but you aren't going to give it the time for that!

Lighting Zangetsu upwards, you let it drink in your energy like how your hollow did before releasing it downwards in one massive burst of energy. The hollow screeches in agony from your attack before it begins to vanish entirely.

As it disappears, the cracks in the sky mend themselves, like they were never there.

"K-kurosaki, W-what the hell are you?!"

You turn your head, looking downwards, as you see the Quincy pointing his energy bow at you, looking horrified and hateful.

Releasing your mask, it fades away along with its powers. You give him a glare as you casually approach him.  
"It's complicated. Now, what the hell were you thinking letting that many hollows run wild around civilians? People could have died! Hell, for all we know people did die and spirits were eaten because you wanted to show off. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His glare worsens at your words and as you try to grab his bow, the moment your hand touches it, it swells up to gigantic in size, surprising both you and him before he dismisses his bow, glaring at you.

"I don't want to hear this from a shinigami like you. You shinigami are the enemies of Quincies, and if you're part hollow, you're my enemy even more, Kurosaki…."

He trails off, looking behind you. At that point you hear a horribly laughter echo out from behind your back.

You don't feel anything spiritually, so you ignore it for the second as you deal with the more pressing matter.

"Alright, first you and I are going to have a long, long talk. Mainly because my mother was a Quincy you jack ass…"

And at hear the laughter louder, something's breath upon your neck. As you turn around, you see that ghost girl from that day. Behind it is a sinister hollow, one you've seen before.

It grins down at you.

"I wondered how you would grow if I spared you when you were a boy. Now, I find myself truly interested. A shinigami, hollow and a Quinxy, huh? I wonder how you'd taste?"

It licks its lips at you as the ghost girl stares forward blankly.

"But maybe I should eat that Quincy first?"

You pull out Zangetsu as you see the quincy re-create his bow.

You slam Zangetsu down, destroying the puppet girl, before bringing your sword back up and severing one of its arms. You next stroke takes its other.

As it tries to jump back to take its legs, before kicking it into the ground, your sword held above your head as its eyes widen in panic.

"Wait! Don't kill me or you'll never know what happened!"

Your eyes narrow as you keep the sword ready to swing. "Talk. Now."

It tries to nod. "Yes, how merciful you are. Now it was about six years ago, yes? You saw my lure as a boy and came to investigate. But, as I was about to attack, your mother intervened. He used powers not unlike your friend there until they suddenly stopped working."

A grin crosses its face. "Now, it was easy enough to kill her. But, for some reason, I could not eat her spirit. It was too painful…

"So I took her as a toy into Hueco Mundo, where's she's been for the past six years… Oddly, she's never hollowified, but that might just be because she's a Quincy."

It looks smug now, its grin in full force. "So, if you kill me, little Shinigami, you'll never be able to save her. I could take her to you, if you'd like…"

You see the Quincy walk up, his bow drawn, his face conflicted. "Don't trust it, Kurosaki, just kill it now."

The hollow's eyes are upon you.

You grit your teeth as you listen to him. You can't hear any falsehoods in his words, but…

"You might be telling the truth. But my mother would never forgive me if I sold my soul to a demon"

You shove the blade through his mask, his last expression one of disbelief as he fades away. You stand up and look at the Quincy, who is looking awkwardly at you, like he's unsure of what to say, but you're srue you don't want to put up with his crap tonight.

"Your name."

He looks up, surprised. "It's Ishida Uryu. We're actually classmates."

You nod your head stiffly. "We're going to have a long talk about this."

You wave your hand in the general vicinity.

You point you finger right in his face, flicking his nose.

"First off, I'm also a Quincy. Situation is admittedly complicated, but trying to prove your quincy based superiority on me here makes you an asshole."

You pause for a moment as you consider things, but not long enough for him to retort.

"A BIGGER asshole, as you crossed the asshole line by even considering this bullshit. And I'm not saying that because you fed the DEMON TRYING TO EAT MY SOUL fucking CRACK either."

You shake your head and take a deep breath, letting go of the anger.

"So here's what's going to happen. You're going to go to a shop run by a friend of mine. You're going to wait there while I make sure this stunt didn't get anyone I care about KILLED, and then we will determine in a very polite and civil manner how long I'm going to spend beating the stupid out of you."

You point the finger in his face again.

"Got it?"

He nods rapidly as you give him the address of Urahara's shop before reaching out with your sixth sense to search for your friends and loved ones..

You can clearly feel the energy of your sisters, and several of your Friends. Chad and Orihime's seem missing and there seems to be a new spiritual pressure right near your sisters. It doesn't seem too strong right now, but it seems to be getting stronger by the minute.

Your eyes narrow at the thought of something hurting your family. Moving as fast as you can, you move in the direction of your house. When you arrive there, it looks normal. Letting yourself in through the front door, you look around, feeling for your sisters.

When you get to the living room, you see them sitting next to your father looking worried until they see you. Across from you is your body, unconscious as the mod soul sits on your chest in his plush Godzilla body.

Looking at your father, you notice that the new spiritual pressure is coming from him. He stares at you, looking oddly serious.

"Ichigo. What happened?"

You look your father in the eyes. "A lot happened, so if you could bring Yuzu and Karin to Urahara's I can explain when I get there. However, I need to check on my friends."

You father gives a sharp nod of his head and you're out the door looking for…

Orihime. You can't feel her presence and that's worrying, especially as she can see ghosts now. You stop by Tatsuki's to see if she there, but it doesn't seem like it.

Running to her apartment, you notice that her lights are off and there doesn't seem to be any sign of damage to the apartment.

You decide to keep looking. You check the nearby park and the school, but you realize you don't know any of the places she might like to go, so you decide to try to focus on her and find her spiritually.

You search out for Orihime, deeply worried. Finally, a single white ribbon appears in front of you and you follow it, right to the entrance of Urahara's shop. Letting out a sigh of relief, you knock on the door.

When it opens, you find youself staring right into the grinning face of the transfer student, Hirako Shinji.

"Ah, Ichigo, was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

* * *

Hinamori Momo walked quietly into her Captain's office, unsure of why she was called. Looking around she saw him sitting at his desk, working on paperwork.

"…Captain Aizen, you wanted to see me?"

His head shoots up, surprised, as he looks in her direction. Rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly, he gives a sheepish smile.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that Momo, I've just been really busy with paperwork."

She shakes her head. "No, its fine. You do a lot of work here, so I'll be out of your way as soon as possible!"

Aizen waves his hand dismissively before walking over and grabbing a teakettle. "Some tea, Momo? I've gotten a new brew, so I'd like to try it. Do you mind?"

"No, Captain Aizen!"

Her face flushes as she sits uncomfortably, sneaking looks at her captain. He just smiles gently and makes two cups of tea, setting one in front of her.

As he sits down across from her, he gives her a stern look as he holds his teacup in both hands. "Momo, I know you want to do you're best, but you're worrying me."

Momo looks worried at his words. "W-what do you mean Captain?"

He sets down the cup, closing his eyes. "You've been working yourself too hard. I'm sending you on a vacation before you burn out."

As she sips the tea, momo seems ready to choke. "V-vacation, Captain?"

Aizen nods his head. "Actually, its also a little bit of a personal favor, too. You see, there's this spiritually aware family I keep an eye on every couple of years, so my normal trip is coming up. However, I don't have the time to do it."

He smiles and pats her hand. "So I'm asking the person I trust the most. Would you keep an eye on them for me for a few days, Momo?"

She nods her head before she doubles over, covering her mouth. In a second, Aizen is by her side, his eyes concerned behind his glasses. "Are you alright Momo? If you aren't feeling well I'll just put it off-"

"No! No, I can do this, Captain Aizen!"

As she stares as him, he can only let out a sigh. "Alright, Momo. If you're sure. I'll get the paperwork ready and you'll be gone by tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll keep things working without you, somehow."

When she finishes her tea, Aizen waves her off from the door with a smile.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XII END**

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
All according to KUBO

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**  
{-} - are currently at 89 out of 200 for this Rank of (-)  
Swordsmanship - are at 101 out of 200 for Rank 1 of Swordsmanship  
Zanpakuto - are currently at 399 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training  
Control- You are currently at 50 out of 300 for Rank 1 of Control  
{-} You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1.  
Hollow powers- You are currently at 300 out of 500 for Rank 1.  
Sixth Sense - You are currently at 250 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense  
Quincy- you are currently at 200 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

NEW BLEACH QUEST ARC!

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo acquires new Hollow killing skills and assembles his team.

* * *

**Bleach Quest **

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Last time on Bleach Quest…

You search out for Orihime, deeply worried. Finally, a single white ribbon appears in front of you and you follow it, right to the entrance of Urahara's shop. Letting out a sigh of relief, you knock on the door.

When it opens, you find youself staring right into the grinning face of the transfer student, Hirako Shinji.

"Ah, Ichigo, was wondering when you'd show up."

"In retrospect, I really should have been more suspicious of the mysterious transfer student."

You stare at Shinji, surprised, but honestly after tonight, you really shouldn't be as he doubles over, laughing.

Brushing him out of the way, you walk into the shop and see Orihime sitting at the table with Yoruichi on her lap next your family. The mod soul is on her shoulder in Golzilla plush form. Nearby are Chad and Urahara. To the side, you see Tessai to the side with two kids, one of which was the girl you saw the other night. Ishida stands awkwardly in the corner.

You hear Shinji close the door behind you as he walks forward, clapping his hands.

"So, sounds like you've had a busy night, Ichigo. Mind filling us in on what's been going on?"

Everyone looks expectantly at you.

"Firstly, might I ask what the hell is going on here?!"

You take a deep breath, first, to try to calm down. It helps.

"Can I ask a few questions first?"

Without giving time for any answers you look at Orihime. You give her a smile and then Chad a nod. "I'm actually surprised to see you both here. I assume that's why I couldn't sense you? Either way, good to see you're both safe."

You point at the mod soul on Orihime's shoulder. "That's my sidekick, when he's not standing in for me, he's Godzilla, but he's yet to choose a name."

Turing to the side you look at Shinji. "Shinji, what manner of spiritual person might you be?"

You see everyone looking at you baffled before you shake your head. "Honestly? That's what I feel like right now. I'll tell the truth, but it'll take a bit so don't interrupt me."

You begin retelling the night's events as thoroughly as you can. As you recall the events with Ishida, you see him seem to curl into himself until you reveal what happens after the hollow bait was broken, how you went into your own mindscape and fought your own hollow.

As you finish with that encounter, you see Shinji give out a speculative noise, looking at you more closely, but he doesn't seem to interrupt you. As you begin to wrap up your story, explaining your mask, the menos, you finally give details of what happened with the Grand Fisher.

When you finish, Urahara raises his hand to interrupt. "Excuse me, Ichigo, you said she was safe from hollows according to the Grand Fisher?"

He lowers his hat. "If he was telling the truth, it might not be the case anymore. Isshin's powers were bound to keep the hollowification of Masaki from occurring. If your hollow was being held back by it, its possible that protection disappeared the moment your hollow became active."

He then shrugs. "But its also highly possibly he's lying, too. She very well might have been gone for years now."

Urahara draws silent as your sisters and Isshin have unreadable expressions on their faces. Orihime is looking at you with what looks to be worry. Ishida is standing in the corner, his fists clenched, biting his lower lip and looking indecisive. Shinji seems to be keeping quiet, looking at you.

You look at your family, before walking close and enveloping your sisters in a hug. "I'm sorry."

You feel Karin tense up as Yuzu clings to you. "I had to do what I thought was right. There's no was no way to tell if he was telling the truth and I couldn't allow him to create any more victims."

You feel them crying, even Karin, who hadn't cried since that day.

You refuse to look in your father's direction, ashamed. If he were to hate you, you'd probably deserve it. It was you fault in the first place. If you hasn't gone after that ghost…

"That's enough of that, Ichigo."

You feel you and your sisters engulfed in the strong arms of your father. "I don't blame you, nor would Masaki. If I met her again and she found out, I don't think she'd ever be able to forgive me. Nor would I."

He lets go, as you rub at your eyes. You look down at your sisters, who nod their heads. Yuzu still has yet to leg go. "…I never blamed you, Ichi-nii, not even once…"

She wipes at her eyes and lets go. You close your eyes, recalling your mother and how she was always smiling. How she would always be there for you, smiling…

Taking a shuddering breath to calm yourself you look up at Urahara.

"Is there anyway we can check the hollow's story. Like open up a portal to Hueco Mundo and take a quick look around?"

Urahara opens his fan, but there's no humor.

"Is it possible? Yes, but it would take time for me to figure something out. There's be no guarantee it would work or that there would be a way back."

He then gestures at Shinji. "Also, as I said I would try to get them in contact with you, please meet one of my old associates, former captain of the fifth division Hirako Shinji. But it seems you've already met."

Shinji waves his hand.

"How's it going?"

"I'm starting to think that the Soul Society must not be so great a place, if you're the third captain I've met who's bumming around here."

Shinij blinks at you curiously before he nods. "Yeah, there's a lot of jackasses there, especially the people in charge, the central forty-six. They all but sentenced us to death. Still, what can I do to help?"

You give a gesture towards you face. "I heard you could give me some help with my hollow problem, nut it seems like I got that somewhat under control. However, you've got like a hundred years on me in experience, so I thought you might have some advice."

Shinji look away. "Well, I'd have to ask everyone else, so if you've got some free time, talk to me and I'll take you to meet them. We'll see after that."

It seems he doesn't seem against it, but he won't be able to help you immediately. You see Urahara looking at you thoughtfully, Ishida looking conflicted, and Orihime staring at you.

"What, is something on my face? Speak up."

You see Ishida start to say something before trailing off. When it seems like he won't say anything Urahara gains your attention.

"Ichigo, do you want to try to reach Hueco Mundo? I can work on something, but it'll take me time and I'll be unable to help you train until it is completed. Is that what you want?"

You nod your head. "I understand."

Urahara gives you a slight smile before getting up. "Then I'll get to work." He opens the door behind him and leaves. You look over at Orihime and Ishida, but Orihime shakes her head.

"Ichigo, I'll wait until you have a free moment, I want to talk to you in private."

As she says that, Ishida looks around and bites his lip hard enough to bleed. Before walking to the middle of the room and bowing deeply, not looking at you.

"Kurosaki, I'm sorry. What I did was inexcusable. I don't expect you to forgive me."

He stands in his bow, waiting for your reply.

"Ishida."

At your voice, he looks up as you punch him in the face your expression hard, sending him toppling backwards onto the ground. You can hear Yuzu gasp in the background. He's staring at you in confusion as you reach out a hand to help him up.

"You promise never to put innocent people in danger again, and we're good"

He looks at you as he grabs your hand and you help him up. "Are you sure?"

You nod your head. "Yeah. I understand there's been some bad blood, but you did something really stupid. But, so long as you promise me you won't do something so stupid again, we're square."

He looks down at where his hand claps yours before releasing it. With a straightening of the glasses he nods his head. "I promise."

You smile and pat him on the shoulder. "Also, if you could give me a hand figuring out how Quincies do things, that's be cool too."

Ishida raises an eyebrow and gives you a dry grin. "Teach a shinigami who's also a hollwo some Quincy techniques? My ancestors would be rolling in their graves."

He then shrugs. "We'll see."

As you look around, you see that its getting late and your sisters, despite Yuzu's attempts to hide it, are getting tired.

You look over at Orihime. "You wanted to talk to me, right?"

She nods her head, grabbing you by the hand walking you outside a little ways from the store. As she gives you a smile you scratch the back of your head.

remember when I said I was having the most fucked up week ever?"

You give a sad, tired smile at her. "Sorry you got some front row seats to that. You wanted to talk?"

She nods her head, solidifying her resolve. "You said it would be dangerous to be around you, but I already told you I don't care. So I found a teacher. I'm going to learn to protect myself and those I care about.

"I won't say it'll be easy, or that it won't hurt. But when I sat there in Mister Urahara's shop, I could feel you. And for a few moments there, I felt something ominously terrible seem to take your place. But all I could do was sit there unable to do anything.

"And I hated it. So, I'm going to become stronger, strong enough to protect you."

She swallows nervously. "And to do that, I need to face my fears. I need to be able to see the Ichigo who has a hollow mask, because right now I'm afraid. And that's stupid, because I know you'd never hurt me."

She holds you hands, and she takes a deep breath before looking you in the eyes.

"So, please let me see that you with my own eyes, Ichigo."

As you listen to her heartfelt words you nod your head and pull pack slightly and remove one of your hands from hers, reaching it above your head and swiping it out, drawing out your hollow mask. As you do so, you look at Orihime, who seems like she's frozen up at the sight of you.

As you try to pull away, her grip tightens as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "No!"

She grabs back your other hang, bringing them up to her chest. You can feel her panic and fear, but it seems to fade as she rubs her fingers against yours.

"Its heavy now, your presence, Ichigo. Your presence always seems to be like the sky, always engulfing me. Its only just now that I noticed it. This you, its heavy and dangerous, like a storm. But…"

She opens her eyes, letting go of your hands as she traces her hands along your mask. Its odd, your can feel her touches despite it. She holds your face in her hands, her thumbs tracing your cheeks as she smiles at you.

"I don't hate it. This Ichigo in front of me."

Her smile softens as she steps in closer, resting her forehead against yours. "It looks like it'd be cold to the touch, you know. But it's warm, Ichigo."

She closes her eyes before briefly pressing her lips against your on the mask and pulling away at you bashfully before she hugs you tightly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I had wanted to talk to you, try to comfort you, yet here I am, selfishly telling you my wants and desires when you're probably hurting more than I know…"

You can feel her fingers grip into your jacket and you can feel warm water dropping onto your shoulder.

Slowly, hesitantly, you wrap your arms around her, letting your mask fade away. You comfortingly pat her on the back until you can feel her crying stop.

"Thank you, Orihime. It means a lot to me, to hear that you want to protect me, and that you aren't afraid of me, despite everything."

As you pull back from the hug, you smile at her as she brushes away the last of her tears, giving you a small smile. You look towards Urahara's shop and the smiles fades off your face and you scratch the back of your head.

"Sorry, Orihime, but I've got to get back to my family. Shall we go back?"

She nods her head and walks back with you, her hands still holding yours.

When you get to the shop doors, you hear muttering from behind the door. When you open it, you see Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, the two kids and Yoruichi scrambling away from the door, trying to look innocent. You look towards your family, who smile at you. Yuzu looks at you.

"Can we go home, Ichi-nii?"

You nod your head to Yuzu, smiling gently. Slowly removing your hand from Orihime's, you give her a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiles back. "Of course!"

You look over at Chad. "We good?"

Chad nods his head and gives you a thumbs up. You look over at Yoruichi. "I'll be back tomorrow."

The cat nods back at you. "Good night."

Picking up Yuzu, you carry hey piggyback as you notice your father do the same for Karin. He gives you a grin. "Ready to go, Ichigo?"

With a nod and a goodnight to everyone, you bid them farewell. On the way back, you feel Yuzu fall asleep. Taking a look over at your father, you ontice the same for Karin.

"Hey, isn't weird we haven't seen Rukia or any replacement shinigami? This place was overrun by hollows."

Isshin gives you a nod. "Yeah. There should be someone investigating. Keep out of the spotlight, but if you don't notice anything, we might have to assume that's something's up. But until then, let's just try and savor what peaceful moments we can get."

With those words of advice, you both draw silent, a somber mood in the air. When you get back, you tuck your sister into bed before slipping back into your body and go to sleep.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XIII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
**Since when were you under the impression that there was a way off Mr. Kubo's Wild Ride?**

* * *

**Rues:**

First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**  
{-} - are currently at 89 out of 200 for this Rank of (-)

Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 50 out of 300 for Rank 1 of Control

{-} You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of {-}

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 250 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 401 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki hits the books and feels up a lesbian (among other things).

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Last time on Bleach Quest…**

_You nod your head to Yuzu, smiling gently. Slowly removing your hand from Orihime's, you give her a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ She smiles back. "Of course!"_

_ You look over at Chad. "We good?"_

_ Chad nods his head and gives you a thumbs up. You look over at Yoruichi. "I'll be back tomorrow."_

_ The cat nods back at you. "Good night."_

_ Picking up Yuzu, you carry hey piggyback as you notice your father do the same for Karin. He gives you a grin. "Ready to go, Ichigo?"_

_ With a nod and a goodnight to everyone, you bid them farewell. On the way back, you feel Yuzu fall asleep. Taking a look over at your father, you ontice the same for Karin. _

_ "Hey, isn't weird we haven't seen Rukia or any replacement shinigami? This place was overrun by hollows."_

_ Isshin gives you a nod. "Yeah. There should be someone investigating. Keep out of the spotlight, but if you don't notice anything, we might have to assume that's something's up. But until then, let's just try and savor what peaceful moments we can get."_

_ With those words of advice, you both draw silent, a somber mood in the air. When you get back, you tuck your sister into bed before slipping back into your body and go to sleep._

* * *

You wake up in the morning and go to get ready for school, gabbing modsoul-zilla and putting him in your backpack. You nod to Yuzu and Karin as you grab a quick breakfast to go and you step outside to see Orihime and Tatsuki waiting for you.

Orihime smiles at you. "Ready to go to school, Ichigo?"

You nod and the three of you head to Karakura high.

You smile at them and nod towards Orihime. "Yes, I'm ready, 'Hime."

While she blushes at the nickname, Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "Wow, aren't you in a good mood today."

You nod your head. "Of course, why wouldn't I be happy walking with two pretty girls to school?"

You noticed both are a bit flushed at you hear a quiet giggling coming from your backpack. You look over at Tatsuki. "How's the old martial arts dojo going?"

Looking at you surprised, Tatsuki shrugs. "It's going alright. Strange thing to ask, though, why?"

You raise an eyebrow at her. "We used to be friends and went to that place, so I'm just trying to connect with an old friend."

Tatsuki lets out a speculative noise at that, but doesn't say anything more. The rest of the walk is in relative silence.

When you get to school though, it seems like there's some sort of commotion going on in the classroom. You see students staring in, their faces pale, one of them looks at you and grabs your collar, only managing to get out one phrase:

"A demon! A demon in the classroom!"

As you go to open the door, you feel a horrible sense of supernatural dread, killing intent made manifest.

Looking in, you can see what can only be considered a scene of carnage, as there's desks and chairs scattered aimlessly throughout the room, some looking damaged, as if something had rampaged through the room.

In the center, at the source of the feeling of supernatural dread are two people. The first is Shinji, looking scared and bruised as he's held by the collar by the second person, their details seemingly shrouded by the utter hatred in the air.

You can barely make out a conversation, one of fear and the other of utter malice.

"-you say Kurosaki Ichigo did? One more time."

At that, Shinji's eyes dart around before his lock onto yours and you see that he's going to throw you under the bus. He shakily points at you before fainting. The figure follows the pointed finger before looking at you, and you recognize this person, even with the shark like grin on their face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll beat into your bones the lesson of what happens when a man like you tries to defile my adorable Orihime."

Honsho Chizuru is looking at you with murderous intent.

You stand your ground. You aren't going to run from her.

You look Honsho straight in the eye.

"Orihime isn't your adorable Orihime. She is her own damn adorable Orihime."

At that, Honsho seems to freeze. You walk past her, and the incredibly flushed Orihime, to where your desk should be. You pick up a nearby desk and chair and set them up before sitting down, readying for class.

After a few moments, you se her approach you more slowly. She looks at you, conflicted.

"Is it true that Orihime kissed you, Kurosaki?"

You look at her and nod your head. You aren't going to run away or lie. She grabs you by the collar before staring you in the eyes, before slumping over dejectedly.

"..I see. Just, please don't hurt Hime, kurosaki. Please?"

You nod your head, but Honsho has a death-grip on your shoulders and is muttering something under her breath.

"…like a gorilla. it's the only way, Chizuru. The only way."

Your eyes widen in shock as she shoves her lips against yours, hard. You think you feel a tongue for half a second before she pulls back, half-looking ill and half-looking completely embarrassed.

She wipes her lips disgustedly, glaring at you. "Don't get the wrong impression. That was to get a secondhand kiss with Hime, because Arisawa always blocks me from getting a firsthand one. With this, I can at least have some measure of closure."

You stare in shock at the girl who walks away. Nearby, Tatsuki looks like she's either had a heart attack or has seen the funniest thing ever. The rest of the class seems to be looking around for other signs of the apocalypse. Orihime just seems a bit lost at what's going on.

As she walks off, you can only look forward at your desk, blocking out everything else. Around you, the class is put back together and class resumes, albeit a bit late.

Although you follow the schoolwork and copy the notes, you still stare forward with the same stony expression. Eventually, the lunch bell rings and Chad shakes you on the shoulder and you look up at him.

"Ichigo. You alright?"

You shrug. "Not the weirdest thing to happen this week."

You invite everyone up to lunch, even the rat bastard Shinji, and meet on the roof. As you sit down to eat, Keigo leans in and whispers to you.

"So, Ichigo, is it true you and Orihime are going out?"

Looking at him, you raise a skeptical eyebrow. "No, we aren't. Why?"

Keigo looks over at Orihime before looking back over at you stone faced, with a determination you have never seen on him before.

"You are banished from this place, return."

As you stare at him, he pulls at his hair. "How come you get the girls, huh? Even the crazy lesbian Hnosho kissed you and you don't even care, Ichigo? What are you, gay?!"

As cool as ever, you punch him in the face before going back to eating your lunch. There doesn't seem to be anything notable happening, just small talk between friends. However, Ishida seems a little uncomfortable as part of the group.

When the school bell rings again, you return to classes and sit through them. Finally, the bell ends for the day. You see Orihime talking with Chad, Ishida packing up things at his desk, and Shinji still sitting at his desk. You see that Honsho is also there, staring sadly at Orihime as she packs her things. Looks like everyone's getting ready to go, so there's only really time to talk to one person.

As you pack up, you head over to Honsho's desk. She wipes at her eyes as she finishes packing her bag. She looks over at you.

"Kurosaki, what do you want?"

You look over at the disappearing forms of Chad and Orihime, watching as her eyes follow them. "You okay?"

She gives you a suspicious glare before letting it go with a sigh. "What do you think I am? My Hime has left for the arms of a man, leaving me alone."

You scratch at the back of your head. "You know, there's nothing stopping you from going after Orihime, you know. Also, Orihime never actually kissed me, because I was wearing a mask at the time. It sounds weird, but that's the kinda week I've been having."

He stares at you blankly before she pales. "What?! You mean I've lost my first kiss not on a secondhand kiss to Orihime, but to you?!"

You look to the side, your face slightly red. "Yeah, well, you know that wasn't exactly the kind of first kiss I was hoping for either, you know?"

She stares at you before cracking up laughing as you glare at her. When she calms down, she looks at you curiously.

"So what's been going on Kurosaki? Weird things happen about you all the time, but I'm talking about the stuff that happened yesterday. The damage is gone and most people don't remember, but I do. There were tons of monsters flying around everywhere, along with that giant thing."

She stares at you, seriously her voice slightly cracked. "Did you see them, too? Or am I just going crazy?"

You shake your head. "You aren't crazy, Honsho. Those were really there. Honestly, I'm not the best person to explain this, but basically those things were… spooky ghosts. Well sorta, they're monster ghosts that eat other ghosts and attack the living."

Her eyes widen at your words. "..What?"

You raise an eyebrow at her. "I told you I've had a weird week. I was there helping stop those things."

Her look gets more incredulous. "If I didn't see them I'd call bullshit, but…"

Her eyes narrow. "Did you get Hime wrapped up in all of this?" You pause before shrugging. "Somewhat. I protected her from one of them and she developed the ability to see them. Its more dangerous for people who have the ability to see ghosts, as they draw more attention."

You write down an address and give it to her. "If you want better answers, you should go here. The owner's an odd one, but you'd be able to get some answers if you want them."

She looks at the paper doubtfully before looking back at you. Looking at the time, you stare at Honsho seriously, omparting the importance of the situation. "This is the only chance you have to back out from 'that world,' Honsho."

The look softens into something more friendly. "I'm going there right now, so you can come with me if you'd like."

Honsho looks at you before bowing her head slightly, biting her lip.

"I…"

She chews on her lip before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'll go with you Kurosaki."

Honsho grabs her bag and hoists it over her shoulder. She motions to you.

"Lead on, oh glorious leader."

Though her words are sarcastic, you head a relieved note in her voice as she follows you out of the classroom. About twenty minutes later, she's looking disbelievingly at Urahara's candy shop.

"Is this really the place, Kurosaki?"

You nod you head and make your way inside. In the shop, you see Tessai sitting at the shop's counter before he nods to you. "Kurosaki, good to see you! How can I help you?"

You nod toward Honsho, who looks slightly nervous at the sight of the hulking Tessai as she shoots you a look. "Kurosaki, if you try to play a fast one on me, I'm going to see to it that you have less equipment than me."

Shaking your head, you nod towards Tessai. "He's an associate of the shop's owner."

Addressing Tessai, you push Honsho forward. "My friend here witnessed most of what happened yesterday, and she wants to get involved. Any way she could get up to speed?"

Tessai gives a nod. "Indeed. I could send her down to Yoruichi, but those other two could be taking up her time, so it might not be advisable. I could help you out, but I'm afraid I'd be unable to give you a hand with training, though Jinta or Ururu might be able to."

You reach into your school bag and pull out the Godzilla plushy, who looks at you curiously. "Need me again, Ichigo?"

You nod you head before he spits out his pill, falling limp. Swallowing the pill, you find yourself staring at Honsho, who is looking between you and your body incredulously. Nodding towards Tessai, you tell her "He'll explain it."

You then look at the mod soul, who is playing with his temporary body. "We really need to find you a name, by the way."

He looks at you before shrugging. "Alright, I'll think on it."

And then you sit down in the Jinzen position and meditate, finding yourself in the inner world.

Across from you is your hollow, who seems to be wearing Zangetsu's coat. He grins at you nonchalantly.

"Ah, partner, what can I do for you?"

You nod towards him. "I want to train."

He grins at you.

"Alright, but what do you want to train. With Zangetsu or your hollow powers?"

He pauses before raising a finger. "And before you ask, no I'm not going to have to fight you for control if you want to learn anything. You're still 'king' here, Ichigo."

Hefting your Zanpakuto with one hand, you shrug. "I'll work on improving with either, so whatever you can teach me I'm happy to learn."

Pulling out his own Zangetus, he gestures towards you. "Alright, I'm different than the old man, so try to keep up, okay?"

He makes a gesture with his hand towards his face. "Try to see how long you can keep the mask on whiel we work on this. The most important thing in not to let fear into your heart. Else it'll poison you and your instincts, got it?"

He than spends the next while training with you, showing you differently little tricks on how to throw and catch Zangetsu, only teaching you when you can keep your mask on.

After a while, he wipes off his forehead and lets out a deep breath. "Alright, Ichigo. I think that's enough for now. Come back whenever you've got the time, alright?"

You nod at him and find yourself back in Urahara's shop, Honsho sitting and staring at you.

Raising an eyebrow, you smirk at Honsho. "You know, I'm going to get the wrong impression if you keep staring at me like that."

She lets out a snort. "Yeah, as if Kurosaki. You're not my type."

Shaking her head, she looks back at you. "So, I got the basic overview from that Tessai guy. You're some sort of death god who fights monsters and saves souls. But I guess you didn't hear that whole line about 'Ye who fight monsters,' did you Kurosaki?"

"Huh, didn't know you knew Nietzche."

You blink at her in surprise before smirking. "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. I prefer Shakespeare, myself."

Honsho raises an eyebrow at you. "Really now. That's a surprise. Didn't figure you to be well read, Kurosaki."

You shake your head. "Have to be. I've got to keep my bgrades up if I don't went our teachers giving me crap over this."

You wave in the direction of your hair. Honsho looks speculative before shrugging. "To be honest, I never really considered it. I always just thought of you as that dumb brute that my Hime was being tempted by. But I guess you aren't dumb at all."

She stands up and stretches. "Well, I'm getting hungry, Kurosaki. I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm rather unfamiliar with this area, so I don't have a problem if you want to come along if you want."

You think about it for a second before nodding your head, a few moments later you're back in your body and the mod soul is in his plush. Walking over to tessai, you ask to use the phone. He nods, handing one to you. You dial in your house's number and wait as it rings.

You hear your father's voice come on the phone. "Kusosaki residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey, goat chin, I'm going to be eating out, so could you tell Yuzu?"

You hear your father give a grunt of acknowledgement. "Sure. Just don't be out too late."

His voice turns teasing. "And don't do anything I wouldn't!"

You slam the phone down, irritated. Honsho looks at you curiously.

"Something the matter Kurosaki?"

You shake your head. "Nah, just my old man being a dumbass. You ready?"

Honsho inclines her head, walking towards the door. "So, where do you suggest, Kurosaki?"

You shrug. "You're inviting me along, so I suppose whatever you want."

Honsho raises an eyebrow before shrugging. She puts on her shoes and picks up her bag. "Let's go then!"

About ten minutes of walking, you see Hnosho pause as she sees a small ramen bar before she walks over to it and sits down. You follow suit.

You both place your orders, and you have a few moments to talk. Honsho is looking over at you, waiting for you to lead the conversation.

You sit there, trying to think of something to say, but you don't really know much about Honsho.

"So… despite sort of being friends, we apparently don't really know each other at all, do we?"

You look at her, but she looks slightly uncomfortable as she nods. "No, I don't think either of us really cared about the other person, to be honest. Why would we? But you consider me a friend?"

You nod your head and she allows a melancholy smile to grace her lips. "That's the first time in a long time anyone's ever told me that, you know?"

She looks at you. "Not a lot of people really want to be friends with me. This is the first time someone actually wanted to spend time with me. Many times I end up eating out alone, so I've acquired a taste for ramen."

She gives you a soft smile. "Thank you, Kurosaki."

You nod as the ramen is brought out. As you're eating, you keep an eyes on her. "So, how are you coping. With all of this? Chad's the same as always. Unphased. Orihime is… complicated."

Honsho gives you a disappointed look. "Really Kurosaki, how is it complicated. She likes you. She's kissed you. Most guys, and me, would die for a chance to have a shot at her."

As she finishes slurping some more Ramen, she points her chopsticks at you.

"And yet her you are, having dinner with a lesbian. So what's the deal here?"

You let out a deep breath. "Can I confide with you?"

Honsho nods her head. "Well, to be honest there's the fact she only told me when my life got turned upside down. I don't dislike her, but I had a crush on someone a while ago and while I don't dislike Orihime, I never considered her romantically."

You give her a glance as she sits there, chin resting on her hands and eyes closed. "You told me I better not hurt her, but I know that I already have. She told me that she was falling in love me...and I told her that with everything that was happening to me right now, it would be irresponsible to get involved, but after things calmed down... I would be able to give her a real answer...but now she's trying to develop powers to fight and protect me..."

You give of huff of frustration.

"I've changed her life... and what's worse is I hid something from her that she deserves to know...how can this all have been a single week? How am I still me? How can she be so willing to accept the monster bound and awake inside me, that has threatened to consume soul? I'm the king in my own mind for now...but for how long...you were right about monsters…

"Let's make a deal. We'll be honest about our feelings, and no matter what, we make sure 'Hime is happy with whoever she chooses and chooses her in turn...besides...I'm not so sure how I feel yet.

"So I really don't want to hurt her, or anyone honestly, but I don't think I'm capable of doing anything that won't end in disaster right now. Especially since this is sorta uncharted water for me. I'm good at intellectual stuff, and I'm good at fighting. Emotions..."

You trail off and look at her as she sits there. After a few moments she cracks her eye open and looks at you. "Are you done, Kurosaki?"

As you nod she lets out a long suffering sigh. "You've never been in love with someone have you?"

She stares at you intensely. "Well, love's a crazy emotion, Kurosaki. It can make you brave, weak, strong, crazy, and it's a roller coaster you never can really get off of. When you're in love, you want to take those risks."

She stirs around the broth in her soup. "I'm not telling you what to do. I owe you that much. But, for as much as you keep saying 'you don't want people to get hurt' you're talking bullshit, Kurosaki."

She glances at you sharply. "I don't know if it was this crush of yours, or what ,but you're afraid of people getting to close to you. You keep pushing people-"

She pauses and then shakes her head. "-women, as I don't see you having a problem with Chad or anyone else male in your merry band, getting close to you. So you push them away and tell them its because you don't want them hurt. So when they distance themselves from you, you can tell yourself 'well, I guess things didn't work out. I was right to push her away.'"

Hnosho shakes her head, her voice rather strained. "But then someone comes along and they don't listen to that. They won't give up on you and they want to be there. And it scares you- more than anything. Because your normal guards don't work. Because you're afraid of them getting hurt. Because if they get close enough to you and you lose them, you're not sure what you'll do."

She looks at you, her eyes red rimmed. "Kurosaki, tell me. You said you'd be honest with me. Who did /you/ lose?"

You look away from her. "I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I remember. I couldn't tell them apart from the living, but I didn't think it was such a big deal. Until that day…"

You clench your fists. "I loved my mom. Not once did I see mom cry or get mad. She was always there for me with a smile, even if I was crying over losing. I think she didn't want her troubles carried down to me. So, no matter what bad things happened, I could forget it all by returning to her side.

"She was the center, of which our family revolved. When I was little, I head my dad say 'Ichigo' has the meaning 'to protect one thing.' And, at that time, I could only think that if that was true, I wanted to protect mom.

"Mom, who always protected me."

You let out a bitter smile, looking into your reflection from the ramen broth.

"On that day, and the days before it rained, raising the river level. Despite that, there was a girl standing at the edge without an umbrella, like she wanted to jump in. I didn't know it was a spirit, I couldn't tell back then. At first I only wanted to protect mom, but that increased with the birth of my sisters. I went to the dojo for that sake, to get stronger.

"The ones I thought I wanted to protect grew more and more. So I tried to save that girl. At the time, I didn't know what had happened. When I woke up, her body was covering mine, wounded and the girl had disappeared. It was clear she did it to save me."

You nails dig into your palms, drawing blood. "I loved my mother. She was the center that my family revolved around. And even now I can only think 'I stole mom from that center. From them'"

You finally glance at Honsho, she's listening intently. You continue speaking, your voice rough and throaty.

"... My mother was killed by one of those monsters. Practically in my arms."

"I don't know if it was because I blamed myself for what happened, but ever since then there's only ever been one thing I've been afraid of. That sense of helplessness. Unable to do anything but watch terrified as the most important person in my life faded away."

"I promised myself it would never happen again. I got stronger for fights, got smarter. My Dad's a doctor, so I've been reading some of his medical texts on the side. Watch out for my sisters, watch my friends backs."

"And now I'm coming to find out I've covered maybe five percent of my bases, and I never even knew the half of what I was up against."

You give a self-depreciating grin. ""Imagine building a boat that can cross that pond in the park down the road, and then one day you take a trip to the Ocean. I'm seriously out of my depth, and the only thing I really hate is being out of my depth."

You feel an arm draw around your shoulder and you're brought into an awkward kind of hug. "And since that day you've stopped smiling. Stopped crying. You've soldiered on, trying to make up for you mother's death. You're strong, Kurosaki. You really are. I've seen you beat up delinquents before. I'm sure you're doing your best to get stronger and stronger."

You look up a Honsho and she's staring at you with a sad smile. "But don't you think living that way would make your mother sad? Wherever she is, I think she'd want you to be happy, not pushing people away and making yourself miserable because of her, always looking towards the past.

"Kurosaki, life hurts. It wears away at people and we're not able to fix the problems inside our hearts ourselves. So we depend on other people to do it for us, and they depend on us to do it for them. Sure, we might lose them and it'll hurt and you'll never want to feel or cause that pain again. I'm certain you know that feeling well enough. We also find a goal or a dream to hold onto, something to work towards."

Her smile sharpens, and you see determination burn in her eyes. "So take that chance and if you find that person, embrace them with all of your heart. Don't keep thinking 'what if they get hurt.' Think 'I'm not going to let this person get hurt!' Pursue that dream, no matter how crazy it is or how hard it seems!"

She pulls you around and grips you by the shoulders tightly. "You're a fighter, right Kurosaki?! So find a good reason to win and come home! I'm not going to tell you to go after Hime. I'm not telling you to fall in love with the next person you meet. I'm telling you to stop looking backwards and look towards your future, Kurosaki. Protecting people can only take you so far. What do you want to DO with your life?!"

Her face is in front of yours, her eyes locked with yours.

"I think the most telling thing is that you can read me as well as someone who's literally seen into my soul in this short time. Same thing, stop holding back, stop hesitating and stop looking back when you should be looking forward."

"... I'll try. I don't know what I want, other than to keep doing what I'm doing. I want to help the people I care about, and I want to stop being a burden and dragging them down by not getting over myself."

"I just kinda wish this sudden resolve and support didn't come in the middle of my life turning into a giant cluster-fuck... but then if none of this happened, maybe we would never have had this chat."

You give her a nod and pull her into a hug. She tenses for a second before relaxing. "You know, when I said embrace someone, I didn't mean me, Kurosaki."

You can hear the teasing in her voice and you let go and see her looking embarrassed. She crosses her arms and looks away. You smile slightly shrugging. "Thanks, Chizuru. Really. I needed that."

She looks back at you smiling teasingly. "Of course you did. I'm a lady and we're much better with these emotions things then you men. I'll even let the name thing, slide, Ichigo."

You both return to you ramen and finish it in a much more relaxed silence. The ramen's lukewarm now, but you don't really seem to mind. When the bill comes up, you raise a hand as she moves to pay. "I've got this one. I owe you, after all."

She looks skeptical but shrugs and allows it. As the two of you stand up to leave, Chizuru looks back at you.

"This was fun, Ichigo. Really sappy and emotional… but fun. We should hang out again, sometime."

You nod you head. "Sure. Sounds good. It's oddly comforting to be around a cute girl who is unlikely to seduce me. I guess you are better at the emotional stuff."

Chizuru smirks at you deviously. "Be relieved you're not a girl, Ichigo. Or else I'd have used this time to lure you away and teach you the forbidden pleasures of a woman."

Her smile lightens. "But I'm kinda glad you aren't. Its nice just to have a friend for once."

She nods at you and walks towards the train station and you turn around and decide to go hunt for hollows. Reaching out with your sixth sense you find a hollow's presence not too far away, it seems. Doesn't seem too strong, but it'd be best to take care of it. Seconds later, you're speeding towards it in your shinigami form.

You easily carve its mask in two with a single slash of Zangetsu, as it fades away, something seems odd to you about this situation. This seems easy, way too easy…

You immediately reach out with your sixth sense.

You reach out and feel an unfamiliar presence appear. It's approaching your direction, fast. With a glance you notice that there's a spiritual thread in front of you. Its' red, like the one that led you to your shinigami powers.

You grab the ribbon and approach it to its source. Standing confidently, you look at a girl in a shinigami's uniform with her hair in a cloth-wrapped bun. She also has an armband wrapped around her eyes. She's looking at you sternly.

"Unidentified Shinigami. There's should be no other representatives here. Please state your name, division and rank immediately."

"Hi. I'm Ichigo, and I don't really HAVE any of those. See I kinda wound up like this by accident."

You point a finger at her. "Pretty sure it's bad manners to ask who someone is without telling them who you are first"

Your eyes narrow. "Are you the authorized representative for the area then?

"Because there were literally hundreds of Hollows here yesterday trying to kill everything that I had to deal with by myself.

"Really would've liked some help with that one."

Her eyes narrow. "Well then Mr. 'Ichigo' I am Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division. Please surrender yourself to my custody immediately so you can be taken in for questioning."

You narrow your eyes at her.

"You're just going to walk in and arrest me for doing your job?"

"Gonna need a little more convincing than that, sweetheart."

You shake your head a scowl on your face.

"You still haven't told me why you guys left the town to fend on its own."

She grits her teeth. "Then you are refusing to submit yourself to my custody?"

You immediately flee the scene, getting well and far away from the Shinigami girl.

You relax as you don't feel her presence anymore. You take a few moments to rest. You then think about a safe way to return home until you hear a voice some from behind you.

"Sai"

You feel your arms lock up behind your back as you see the Shinigami Lieutenant approach you, two fingers held up at you.

"I don't like violence. I have you captured. Please surrender now."

You flex your spiritual pressure, easily shattering your bonds. You stand up, rubbing your wrists.

"I don't like violence either. But looks like you aren't giving me any other options."

You pull Zangetsu off of your back, and it unwraps itself.

"And I really, really don't respond well to authority backed by threats."

She closes her eyes before opening them, drawing the sword at her waist, she looks at you regretfully.

"I see. It's a shame that this is the way things have to be."

You pull out Zangetsu but for every blow you strike, she has a counter. As the things begin to wear on, you beginning to realize you're more than a bit outmatched.

As you barely block her latest blow, she pulls back.

"You're impressive for a beginner, I must admit. If you surrender now, I will see what I can do to see that you receive fair and merciful treatment from the Central Fourty-Six."

Her eyes sharpen. "But this is the last chance I can offer you."

You move to flee, but as you turn the Shinigami is now suddenly in front of you. Each time you try this, she's already cut you off.

As you try once more to flee, you see her right in front of you and she slams a foot down into your stomach sending you flying down to the ground.

This girl, she reminds you of when you were dealing with Yoruichi…

You narrow your eyes and, trying to mimic Yoruichi, move to appear behind her. You see her stiffen in surprise as you put your hand on her shoulder.

"Look can we talk this out? What I am by birth is already enough for them to condemn me to death twice over. I will not set foot in the Seiretei as a prisoner...there is still someone I need to save."

You see her double over, grabbing her stomach in pain. As you turn her around, you notice a white caustic substance rising out of her mouth, beginning to cover her face rapidly.

The spiritual presence around her now reminds you of a hollow.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XIV END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**  
**You must be mistaken, I'm not Kubo!**

**But you must be Kubo, or else you wouldn't be here.**

* * *

**Rules of Dice Roll**  
First, let me explain how dice rolls work here on Bleach Quest. I take the best of three, barring any Critical Successes or Critical Failures. If I have not yet asked for dice, and you roll anyway, your roll will count towards the next time I ask for rolls be it for good or ill. After I get three results for a roll, all others are discarded.

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**

{-} - are currently at 89 out of 200 for this Rank of (-)  
Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!  
Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training  
Control- You are currently at 50 out of 300 for Rank 1 of Control  
{-} You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of {-}  
Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!  
Sixth Sense - You are currently at 250 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense  
Quincy- you are currently at 401 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki Ruins a Vacation and burns bridges.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Last Time!

_You narrow you eyes and, trying to mimic Yoruichi, moving to appear behind her in a flash. You see her stiffen in surprise, bringing a hand to her mouth as you put your hand on her shoulder. Her breathing seems ragged._

_"Look can we talk this out? I will not set foot in the Seiretei as a prisoner...there is still someone I need to save."_

_You see her double over, grabbing her stomach in pain with both hands, letting out a howl of agony. As you turn her around, you notice a white caustic substance rising out of her mouth, beginning to cover her face rapidly as tears stream from her eyes._

_Her spiritual presence is rapidly mutating. What once felt like the spiritual pressure of a shinigami…_

_Now only reminds you of a hollow._

* * *

As she screams, tears coursing her rapidly covered face, you try to keep her attention.

"You have to fight it! Don't let it win!"

As you grasp her shoulder, you see her hand grip her sword more tightly before it comes at you in a swing, as she roars in agony.

You try to bring Zangetsu up in time, but her sword strikes your arm painfully. You grasp at your arm, but it seems unable to hold Zangetsu on its own anymore. Gritting your teeth, you grab Zangetsu with your other hand to reinforce your injured arm.

As she screams again, now more of an animalistic roar, She begins charging at you at the mask continues forming. On the left side of it, there seems to be demon-like horn.

You wait for her to charge at you again before you duck down and slam Zangetsu's hilt into her mask, trying to break it.

While it seems to have cracked it some, its immediately is repaired by the other mask-fluid that's covering her face. It seems like this might not work.

You are currently above a park, and there seems to be nobody nearby.

You try to restrain her and buy some time to think up a plan, but you find that's she's stronger than she looks. As you try to overcome her strength, you find yourself slamming into the ground as she pins you down, as she brings down her sword to try to stab you.

It barely misses your head as you stare up into the form above you. Her mask seems almost complete, with yellow hollow-like eyes staring at you without a bit of reason.

You right arm aches painfully under her weight as she moves to pull out her sword from the ground.

Her arm stabs into your right arm painfully as you scream in agony. She twists the blade further and you /feel/ the pain. Even without looking, you can tell that your arm is now useless, broken and maimed by this girl's sword.

You hear her breathing, ragged. You aren't sure from exertion or sorrow, but as she howls again, you're sure that she's in agony even in this state.

In your left hand is Zangetsu. Stabbed into your right is the girl's sword.

You try to pull your left arm up to manifest your mask, but Hinamori's right arm grabs yours before you can reach it. Her blade is wrenched out of your arm painfully before being stabbed in your chest.

As you scream in agony from the blade, you notice that there's a strange painful resonance from it.

You feel that her sword is in as much pain as you.

Your right arm is useless from the bicep down, your left is restrained. Agony is coursing through your veins as your vision swims.

You focus on the feeling of her blade and try to 'pull' on it. As you do so, you notice the lieutenant writhe, trying to pull away as what looks like black, shadow-y cloth is coming from beneath you and trying to enwrap the two of you.

It doesn't scare you, rather it reminds you of the old man Zangetsu for some reason.

However, as she's trying to escape, it doesn't seem like it's fully working.

As you try to pull her in, she's slipping out of your grasp. As it looks like you've lost you're grip and she'll escape, you hear a familiar voice.

"Don't worry, partner. I've got this."

As you see a pale hand wrapped in a black coat exend past you and grab Hinamori and pull her towards you as the shadows wrap around you both.

You feel like your falling before you find yourself once again in your sideways inner world. However, there's a lot different this time. For one, there looks to be a giant sword anchored into the side of a building. Behind you stands your hollow who nods at you.

Ahead, there's two figures who land, roughly. One is wounded and badly bleeding, the shinigami lieutenant, while the other is her pale reflection, with a sadistic look on her face.

Both look rather surprised.

You lift a fist towards your hollow who looks surprised for a second before smiling and bumping his own against yours.

Looking more serious, you address him. "How should we handle this?"

You hear his amusement. "Sorry, but you're the king here, so its up to you. Besides, I've got to take care of things here."

You see his hand gesture down at his coat, where it seems to extend away from him, and at the black shadows enveloping the giant blade.

You nod and step move in between Hinamori and her hollow. Hinamori's staring at you in shock, while the hollow seems to be recovering its wits.

"W-What's going on here?"

The girl looks at you, your hollow, and her hollow with fear. "What's happening?!"

You point over at her hollow, looking back at her. "The process is called Hollowfication. I'm sorry we're here, but the process is quite simple. Either you subdue the beast forming in your soul, or you die-"

You pause as you notice her hollow is doing something as she looks between you and your hollow before smiling with wicked glee. She's slowly approaching you, her posture non-hostile, her arms in the air. Hinamori looks at you in horror.

"Hollow? That thing is-"

Her other self cuts her off with a sultry smile. "You. That's right. I'm you, without all of your reasons and restrictions cut away. I'm the 'true' you"

Her grin grows. "'I love Captain Aizen, he's so brave! But he pisses me off. Why doesn't he notice my feeling? Does he think he's too good for me?"

She shrugs. "Shiro always pushes me away. He keeps leaving me behind and talking down at me! I'll show him!"

The hollow's eyes lock onto your as she walks to within reaching range as you warily watch her. "Ichigo, was it? You're strong and have conquered the hollow within yourself, it seems. I respect that. How about you let me win. Then, if you can beat me, I'll be yours."

She grabs you hand gently, lifting it up, nearing it to her mouth. "I know everything she does. Different rules, ways to sneak past guards. If you're an enemy of soul society, I'd be invaluable to you."

She smiles sultrily, loosening her robes slightly with her free hand. "And you'd get -all- of -me-"

She pulls your index finger into it and sucks on it, before pulling away with a trail of saliva.

"Well? How about it…'King?'"

You look thoughtful for a second before immediately slamming you leg upwards. When it connects, you see her eyes widen in shock and pain before you bring you head downwards and slam your forehead into hers.

Hard.

As she distances herself from you, you see her expression is twisted into one of rage. "You could have had a sure thing, you bastard! After I kill her, I'm make sure to kill everyone you love and -make you WATCH-!"

Her stare at her stonily before glancing back at Hinamori, who is looking at you in confusion. "What? Why did you refuse her?"

You give a snort and chop her on the head. "Please, what kind of person do you think I am? Like I'd do something like that."

You point your thumb over at her hollow. "That thing, for better or worse, seems to be a part of you. They only respond to strength. You've got to overcome it or else it'll win."

You offer her a hand. "I can't do everything, here. You have to be the one to win. But I can give you a hand."

She hesitantly takes your hand before pulling herself to her feet. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at you. "I've said it before, but my name is Hinamori Momo. I'd like to know the name of the person fighting by my side, please."

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo" You offer a small grin.

She nods her head and readies her sword.

"Then while I fight her, please keep her off guard!"

You twirl Zangetsu be as you throw it, you notice that the hollow Hinamori looks at it before catching it and using it as a shield against Hinamori. Luckily the shinigami seems experienced enough to react and time and she quickly retreats back towards you after narrowly dodging the hollow's attacks.

The hollow stabs your sword into the side of the building and puts a foot on it, smirking at you.

To your side, Hinamori gives you a pained look. "That didn't work as planned, huh? How about you go in close and distract her while I prepare something?"

You nod your head.

You manage to pull on Zangetsu's bandages and pull it back. She's momentarily caught off guard as you quickly close the gap and bring your Zanpakuto down at her, though she manages to block. You manage to keep her on the defensive with an aggressive offense and you keep her from paying attention by singing a few bars out of key to annoy her.

At you bring down your sword overhand, she blocks, holding her blade, growling at you hatefully until you hear Hinamori's voice.

"Move!"

You kick out the hollow's leg before jumping to the side as Hinamori closes in, and points two fingers into her hollow's chest.

"Hado number four! Byakurai!"

As a large bolt of lightning hit's the hollow in the chest. As the smoke clears ,the hollow is still alive, though it seems at least as badly wounded as Hinamori.

Hinamori doesn't pause in her momentum, even as her hollow stabs at her. When its blade stabs into her arm, she continues forward stabbing it in its chest. As it fades, you see the hollow whisper something to Hinamori, before she collapses to the ground, exhausted.

You walk over her to as she looked up at the sky before looking over at you. "Kurosaki. Is it over now?"

You nod before extending a hand to her. "Yeah. You won. Congratulations."

She takes your hand and stumbles to her feet, leaning against you. "Thank you."

You awkwardly scratch the back of your head. "Do you know how to heal? I kinda took a bit of a beating in my body trying to restrain you."

You notice your hollow approach as the shadows start weakening. "Ichigo, I can't hold this anymore. Brace yourself"

The threads snap as you find yourself staring up at Hinamori straddling you, your arm and chest still incredibly injured. And painful. She carefully pulls out her sword and starts whispering something as you feel the wounds in your chest heal a little. You don't have full use of it, but your arm can move some now. And you're not bleeding out.

Hinamori is staring down at you uncertainly. "Sorry, that's the best I can do."

After a few rather awkward moments, Momo gets up and helps you up as well. Looking down at her, you give her a frazzled half-smile. "You probably want to know what the hell that was all about, huh? I know a guy who can explain it a whole lot better than I can, I'm kinda new at this myself. Shall we?"

She looks you in the eye and, not seeing any falsehoods, nods her head, as she uses herself as a support for you. As the two of you make your way to Urahara's you look down at her, "Is this how all your first meetings end? With straddling and penetrations?"

Her face flushes and she stares at you like a deer into headlights before you give a chuckle. "It might not have been the best introduction, but allow me to welcome you to Karakura town."

She nods her head before looking forwards, though she glaces in your directino every once in a while. Eventually, you make your way to Urahara's shop and knock on the door.

It opens a few moments later and you see Urahara at the door looking wary at Hinamori before looking closely at you. "Ichigo. Bring your new friend in, I think we all have a lot to talk about."

Led into the shop, you sit next to Hinamori, across from Urahara and the cat Yoruichi. Hinamori looks nervous.

You stagger to your feet and give Urahara a look. He nods and walks you into the next room. "What's up Ichigo?"

You give a brief overview of what happened, including the fact that she might be in love with Aizen. Urahara looks seriously at you.

"Ichigo, there's two ways we can do this. We can tell the truth or we can lie. Either way it might turn out ugly. I'm fine with either, but what do you want to do?"

You shake your head. "No. She deserves to know the truth."

Urahara nods and leads you both into the main room again and you sit down next to Hinamori, who looks at you questioningly, before you give her a sympathetic smile. Urahara sits down and looks at her.

"Miss Hinamori, there's a lot that you need to know. And some of it will be painful for you to hear. And you might want to deny it, but I'm being completely honest."

She nods here head uncertainly and listens as Urahara tells his story and the one behind your family. When he finishes, she looks mortified, looking between you and Urahara with distress on her face.

"I-Idon't want to believe it. That Captain Aizen would do such a thing!"

She stares up at you, pleading for an answer.

You look at her before shaking your head, your face sympathetic. "I'm sorry you had to hear this, but it's the truth."

Her eyes tear up. "What proof do you have?!"

You rest your hand on her shoulder. "I can understand this is a lot to take in and that you don't want to believe us, I really do, but Urahara isn't the only one who saw this. There's others who can confirm his story."

She pounds here fists weakly against your chest. "Damn it. Damn it! You're saying he did this to me?!"

She wipes at her tears, with hiccupping sobs before pounding at your chest again. "You saved my life, damn it. But you're also supposed to be the person I was to watch! He wanted me to keep an eye on the 'Kurosaki family' a family that had a strong spiritual presence!"

She grips the front of your robes tightly. "And it was then I started to feel sick, too. I don't want to believe it, I don't! That the kind, gentle Captain Aizen was a lie! But I also don't think you're lying!"

She pushes you down, her face inches from yours. "Tell me what to believe in, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

You don't move, and don't break eye contact with her. When you talk, your voice is soft and reassuring.

"I think you know already don't you?

"If you really believed in him, one hundred percent, then you wouldn't be crying, you'd just be angry.

"The pieces must be starting to add up in your head, sure he may have acted kind, and been gentle, but did he ever, truly, open his heart to you?"

You lift your arms, ignoring the agonizing pain in your right and wrap them around her in a comforting hug, tucking her head into you shoulder.

"I know it must be hard, but you can trust me. I'd never lie to you. If you don't know what to believe in, that's alright.

"Because I believe in you- in the brave girl who saw all that she could have been, and conquered that. The girl who refused to give in. That's what you should believe in."

You bring your left arm up to stroke her hair. "And if you can't believe in her yet, then believe in me until you can. Because I believe in that girl."

She clutches at you, her arms wrapping around you, as she sobs into your shoulder. You just lay there and let her cry it out. When she finally calms down, she lets go of you and retreats a little, wiping at her eyes. She still seems upset, but she seems more in control of herself as she looks at you.

"Alright. I'll try."

You nod at her at Urahara clears his throat. "Can I talk to you in the other room, Ichigo?"

You nod ands stand up, walking into the backroom with Urahara. When the door shuts, you smile at Urahara awkwardly.

"What is it about your shop that causes women to spontaneously fall into my arms? Is it some kind of magic spell? Are you a perverted wizard?"

Urahara scowls at you, grabbing you by the collar. "I have done a lot to help you, Ichigo. I asked you to keep a low profile and this is how you thank me? Smartass comments and bringing someone who, hopefully not, might be working alongside Aizen?"

He lets go, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "I'll finish up trying to help you find your mother if she's still around. I won't keep away your human friends who need the help. But after tonight, I don't want you coming to my shop unless I invite you."

He stares at you. "There is a very real threat out there and all you keep doing, it seems, is making things worse. I respect your father, Ichigo, that's why my help is going this far for you."

He waves in the direction of Hinamori. "She's your problem now. I'll get her a gigai and work an identity into place for her, but that's it."

Urahara opens the door and gestures towards the room. "Go ahead. I'll be along shortly."

You can only awkwardly nod and sit down. Time seems to pass slowly as Urahara comes in with a body, setting it down. He then turns towards you and patches you up before looking at Hinamori.

"Here's a gigai and an identity for you. I'll finalize things tonight, but I'm going to be going low to ground working on something, so please don't come bother me."

Yoruichi seems to be trying to give you a sympathetic look, but doesn't say anything.

You frown, clenching you hands before turning to Urahara and bowing. "I'm sorry  
"She said that Aizen sent her to investigate my family. It doesn't take a mad scientist to know what his intentions were.

And the only reason I brought her here is because I thought her life was in danger. You said something about 'soul suicide' right? That hollowfication would have killed those shinigami one hundred years ago if you didn't make some kind of antidote.

And if you don't want me to do certain things, then tell me, explain it as best as you can. I'm fifteen years old and have three sets of powers I knew nothing about until now.

Like did you know that shinigami can cast spells? I didn't!"

You take, deep gulping breathes as you try to maintain composure, your nails digging into your palms.

"I mean I am really sorry for endangering you, but I don't know what else to do. Like should I have just asked Hinamori here to go home, or invited her to stay with my 11-year-old sister?

"Despite you being a remarkably shady dude, I'm trusting you to know the solution to this bullshit that keeps happening to me, because I don't know who else to talk to."

Urahara bows his head, his hat covering his eyes. "I understand. Its hard sometimes, to remember that you're only fifteen. I'm over a century old."

He raises his head, his mouth drawn into a thin line. "But I can only excuse so much. This isn't about -you- Ichigo, its about preventing a madman from erasing all of his opposition in one fell swoop. And instead of trying to deal with things yourself, you just keep bringing people here so I can do it. And that ends tonight."

He gives you a soft smile. "You can always count me as an ally, but I'm not going to coddle you. You have to prove to me that you're someone I should be able to depend on."

He claps his hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry, but there's something I can't risk Aizen getting his hands on, no matter what."

He leads the two of you out the door and looks at Hinamori a she stands in her new Gigai. "That gigai has the ability to conceal your spiritual presence, so you should be able to lay low for now."

He looks at you. "Goodbye, Ichigo."

The door shuts and locks with an audible 'click.'

To your side Hinamori fidgets, looking at you sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm just making things worse for you, aren't I?"

You shrug your shoulders. "Eh, welcome to the craziest week of my life. It isn't your fault. If this hadn't happened and been the straw that broke the camel's back, then there's be a haystack waiting for me tomorrow. Its nothing I'm not used to by now."

Your attitude makes her relax, before she fidgets again, looking down and away from you. "I know that you've done a lot for me, and that I've probably overstayed my welcome, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't go back to Soul Society and I don't have anyplace to stay here."

She thumbs at the hem of her shirt. "So, could I stay at your place?"

Her eyes widen before she waves her arms, her face flushed. "Not that I meant it like that, Idon'treallyneedanythingmorethanaplacetosleep."

She stands there quietly, waiting for an answer.

You scratch at the back of your head before sighing. "Yeah, I'd have to clear ti with my family first, so I'll have to contact them."

You go over to a pay phone, only to realize that, as you have no money on you because you're in spirit form. Giving a sigh, you gesture for her to follow you.

"C'mon, I have to go home and get my body."

After a little while of walking, you find yourself in front of your home, Hinamori behind you.

You motion for Hinamori to stay put before you walk up to the door and open it. You walk into the living room to see the mod soul sitting with your family. Your father is looking extremely stern while your sisters look worried.

"Ichigo, we need to talk."

You nod your head and sit. Your father continues to stare at you before sighing. "Ichigo. What happened to you a little while ago?"

You give your family a surmised version of events before your father sighs. "And she's outside?"

You nod your head.

Your father stares at you speculatively.

"Ichigo, Do you believe that this girl is trustworthy and that I should let her into my house? I need an honest answer.

You nod your head. "I'm fairly sure I can trust her, otherwise I probably wouldn't have brought her here in the first place. Though, I did want to call ahead first to get your approval, but, well…"

You gesture to your current state.

"I'm not saying that we can discount the possibility that Aizen could still be using her without her knowing it. But I think its better for her to be somewhere we can keep an eye on her than it is to have her running around unsupervised."

You stare at him. "Besides, I want to trust that what I've seen of her is the truth, and she's right outside if you want to talk to her. But, whatever you decide, I'll understand."

Isshin nods as he looks at your sisters, who look more relaxed. "Get back into your body. We'll give her a chance at least. She's staying in your room, though, because you should be able to stop her if she tries anything."

You nod at the modsoul as he pulls out his pill as you reenter your body and put him in his plush. Stretching, you walk to the door along with your father, who opens it. On the other side, Hinamori Momo is standing there, looking nervous.

Your father looks at her sternly. "You get one chance."

She nods her head and walks in, standing next to you nervously.

You look at Hinamori. "Are you up for me asking you some questions, or would you prefer to go to sleep?"

She shakes her head frantically. "No, I'm fine I can answer some questions!"

She clutches at her shirt's hem. "…you've done so much for me, I just want to be useful."

You nod and lead her up to your room, grabbing a futon, some blankets, and pillows. You set up the bed before gesturing to the chair, where she sits. Hinamori looks at you nervously.

"So, what questions did you want to ask?"

You can see that she's trying hard to hide it, but she looks tired. You have time for maybe three questions.

You rest your chin on your clasped hands and close your eyes to think for a second before opening your eyes.

"What happened with the Shinigami protecting the area? I haven't felt another Shinigami's presence for a few days and I thought there was always supposed to be one station here. Are you the replacement?"

She nods her head. "Technically, yes, I am the replacement. I'm not sure what happened to the previous patrol, but I heard that shinigami might've been recalled because of a family matter. I'm not too sure though…"

She trails off uncertainly and you take the time to ask your second question.

"How long are you supposed to be here before reporting in, and when do you think we can expect someone to be sent to investigate and deal with the situation?"

She looks down sadly. "I had been ordered to take over the watch for the rest of the month, where I'd be expected to report back in. However, if nobody has come to investigate the hollow situation yesterday or the obvious Reiatsu spikes and changes from me today then I can only assume that someone in charge of monitoring the real world has been compromised in some manner…."

She looks at you seriously. "I could not tell you when someone might arrive. Or what kind of response we could expect if they do investigate. It's possible… that they might send a Captain."

You nod you head and decide to ask your last question, something easier. "What's going on in Soul Society?"

Hinamori pauses and stares at you confusedly. "What do you mean? Do you mean if anything has happened or what? Because there was nothing odd going on before I left as far as I'm aware."

You shake your head. "It was just a general question. I've heard a lot about the place, but I've never really had the chance to learn about it."

She nods her head, using the action to try to hide a yawn. "Was there anything else?"

You pause and nod your head. "I've never seen people do what you did before. Was that some sort of Magic, and could I learn how to do it?"

Hinamori looks at you uncertainly. "Well, It's known as Kido, and while you can try to learn it, I have to say that for most people I hear it's very difficult to learn and master. But, I'd try my best to teach you about it… if that's what you'd like."

She's staring at you uncertainly as you nod your head. "Yeah, I might take you up on it."

She gives you a beaming smile that's interrupted by a large yawn. She looks away as her face flushes.

You stand up and stretch before moving towards the futon. Hinamori is watching you confusedly. "Why are you laying there? I said all I needed was the floor…"

You turn towards her and shake your head. "No, you're my guest, so I want you to be comfortable."

She nods awkwardly before moving towards the bed. "Alright…"

She pauses before going over to the bed and slipping into it. You turn off the lights before going to lay on the futon and try to get comfortable, waiting for her breathing to even out to that of someone asleep. When it finally sounds like she's asleep, you try to go to sleep, intent on the slight discomforts of the futon to more easily wake you.

You drift asleep before you feel yourself being jostled. Quickly waking to half-consciousness, you feel a weight settle on you as you crack your eyes open. Above you, staring at you with an odd expression is Hinamori. Her pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight. She's breathing heavily, and from the light from the windows you can see that her face is flushed.

When she notices you awakening, her eyes widen in panic before she shoves her lips against yours.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST 15 END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Question Time!**

**The current Status of Rukia Kuchiki?**

**Cosgrove:** She is alive and currently in hiding. She is currently wanted for questioning for the crime of 'attacking a superior officer and conspiring against the Central Forty-Six' to find out any other possibly conspirators.

Is she guilty of these crimes? Well, that remains to be scene, though the Captain in question feels that this has all been a misunderstanding and that these actions are certainly entirely unnecessary.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cosgrove:**  
**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**Let's see who the ghost was… Jinkies, it was old man KUBO!**

* * *

**In the Blood**

You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**

{-} - are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 2 of (-)

Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 0 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control

{-} You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of {-}

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 250 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 401 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SMMARY:** In which Kurosaki Ichigo assembles his SPOOKY GHOST Club and gets revengence on some punks.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Last Time!

_You stand up and stretch before moving towards the futon. Hinamori is watching you confusedly. "Why are you laying there? I said all I needed was the floor…"_

You turn towards her and shake your head. "No, you're my guest, so I want you to be comfortable."

She nods awkwardly before moving towards the bed. "Alright…"

She pauses before going over to the bed and slipping into it. You turn off the lights before going to lay on the futon and try to get comfortable, waiting for her breathing to even out to that of someone asleep. When it finally sounds like she's asleep, you try to go to sleep, intent on the slight discomforts of the futon to more easily wake you.

You drift asleep before you feel yourself being jostled. Quickly waking to half-consciousness, you feel a weight settle on you as you crack your eyes open. Above you, staring at you with an odd expression is Hinamori. Her pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight. She's breathing heavily, and from the light from the windows you can see that her face is flushed.

When she notices you awakening, her eyes widen in panic before she shoves her lips against yours.

* * *

As she pushes her lips against yours desperately, your half asleep mind slightly responds, as your hands drift down her bare back and rest over her rear. When she moves to deepen the kiss, your mind snaps away and you pull your head back, staring at her in shock.

Hinamori stares at you, confused, before tears spring from her eyes and she tries to pull away. However, your arms are already in motion and you sit upwards, pulling her into a hug. Her form is flush against you as she thrashes before calming down. You lean your head next to her ear and whisper.

"I... sorry. I can't. We just met. I'd like to get to know you better before we do anything like that. Anything less would just feel like me taking advantage of you."

Your arm strokes her back comfortingly, and she relaxes, sniffling into your collar.

"Can I ask why you did this?"

Hinamori's hands clench against your back, grabbing fistfuls of your shirt. "I… I don't have anything left. Not Shiro, not Aizen, not Soul Society. …Nothing."

She nuzzles her head into your shirt. "But you saved me. And you trusted me, and told me you wouldn't lie to me. You told me to believe in you, because you believed in me. S-so I wanted to make myself useful to you- so that I could at least believe I had some worth…"

Her voice trails off as she sobs.

"…I wanted to give you a reason why you would look at me, and open your heart to me…"

You stare down at the girl, wrapped in your arms as her breathing slows down and her sobs slowly settle. After a few moments, you're fairly certain she's asleep, her arms wrapped around you and her fists still clenching your shirt.

You wiggle carefully, releasing your hold on her slowly, before you feel your shirt loosening. You move slowly, and inch by pain staking inch you escape her grasp. What feels like an hour later has you staring at her, her arms wrapped around your shirt, shivering.

You notice, sitting on the table staring between you and Momo is the modsoul in its plushy body. It seems to be giving an aura of incredulity and outrage, almost ready to burst.

You gently lift her up, but she's heavily asleep. Barring shaking her awake, you don't think that there's anything you could do to wake her. You walk over to the bed and set her down, tucking her in. She's still clutching your shirt, but as you step away, she seems to bury her face into your pillow and relax more.

The modsoul looks like it wants to say something, but you pat it on the head and whisper to it. "Taking advantage of a crying heartbroken girl is not the way of the Gentleman."

The modsoul looks at you in admiration and jealousy, but seems to shrug and lay over on your desk and try to sleep.

You lay on the futon and try to fall asleep. After all that just happened, you don't think its possible but seconds later, blissful oblivion greets you.

You wake up to the sounds of your alarm blaring. Sitting upright, you blearily get up and turn off your alarm.

As you yawn, exhausted, you realize that you have school today.

As you get ready for school, you notice Hinamori getting dressed in what looks like your school's uniform. When you question her, it seems like her new identity has her as a transfer student to your school. When you finish getting ready you pause and look at her.

"I just want you to know something. You don't have to be useful to be my friend, alright? And I consdier you one of my friends."

Hinamori looks at you a little confusedly, her face red whenever she looks at you, but nods. It'll probably take some time. You skip grabbing breakfast and head out the door, where Tatsuki and Orihime stand, looking a bit confused at the presence of the transfer student. Tatsuki raises an eyebrow, a scowl on her face.

"Wow, Ichigo, I didn't realize you were such a student of Kojima's ways."

You raise an eyebrow back. "Geez, Tatsuki, she's my cousin. What the hell?"

At you affronted tone, Tatsuki looks uncertain, while Orihime looks excited at the prospect. Your old friend raises an eyebrow before snorting. "Oh, yeah, where's your proof?"

At that point Isshin walks out the door holding two lunches. "Ichigo, you forgot to grab you and your cousin's lunches. Good thing I noticed."

At your father's words, Tatsuki looks confused before slumping over, defeated. "And now I feel like an idiot."

You pauses as you see Isshin nod at you before making a waving gesture. "Now you kids hurry up, don't want to be late!"

You take your time walking towards Karakura high school, listening as Orihime and Tatsuki talk. When you arrive at school, Hinamori follows you to class. When you arrive, you hear the class chatting.

"Wow, a transfer student, haven't had one of those for a while."

When you walk in, you notice that Chizuru, Ichida, and Chad are all giving you weird looks. Orihime also looks somewhat confused. Ochi-sensei stops Hinamori and talks to her for a few minutes as you sit down at you desk. You stare at where Shinji sat, but there's someone else in his seat now.

"Class, please let me introduce you to our new student, Hinamori Momo."

Hinamori bows and introduces herself to the class before being allowed to sit in the empty desk next to you. After the lunch bell rings, you notice several of your friends staring at you confused.

You gather up your spiritually aware friends to meet in an unused classroom. Though they looked a bit confused, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki were not invited. No, perhaps it would be best not to drag more friends into this…

When you all finally meet up, Orihime and Chad look a bit confused by Chizuru's presence but Ishida looks on edge by Hinamori being there.

You step forward and introduce Hinamori to the group, giving a fast explanation of what happened last night, from Honsho's confession of what she saw to Hinamori's hollowification. You leave out a few private details, such as the extent of your conversations with Chizuru and some actions between you and Hinamori.

Orihime looks confused for a second. "Wait, so Momo isn't your cousin, Ichigo?"

You shake your head. "No, it's a cover story."

Her eyes light up, and she punches her right hand into her left. "Ah, so she's like an agent who was betrayed by her country and then she's found by the dashing hero who hides her, but then, after they've fallen in love there's a tragic ending where she sacrifices herself for the man she loves to save him from agents from her original country!"

She wipes at her eyes. "That's so sad!"

Chizuru and Chad seem to be trusting you, but Ishida is looking uncomfortable. "Kurosaki, I know I'm the last person who should be saying this, especially after what I did, but are you sure we can trust her?"

He looks away uncomfortable, clutching a pentagram-like pendant on his wrist.

You put your hand on Hinamori's shoulder and she gives a squeak of surprise. "I trust her. I damn well don't trust Aizen, but I trust that she's been honest with me and didn't have any clue of what was going on, including being turned into a hollow suicide bomb."

Ishida nods his head. "I'll trust you on this, Kurosaki…"

Chad looks at you. "Ichigo, what should we be doing?"

You give him a questioning look and he gestures at the group.

"All of us. What should we do?"

You consider his words carefully…

You scratch at you chin before carefully looking at your friends. "Alright, things might be getting dangerous, and thanks to Hinamori here, it seems like we might be incredibly out of our league here. So we should lay low and train as much as we can."

You pause, recalling last night. "We should also probably avoid any hotspots of activities, as they might be traps."

Your friends nod their heads as Chizuru makes a speculative noise. "Why don't we make a school club, for paranormal activities?"

Ishida immediately freezes, looking uncomfortable and upset. "No. There's too many things that could go wrong there. We'd need to be able to have a teacher who knows about the supernatural. Not to mention, any and all students could join, putting their lives in danger by association."

You nod your head at Ishida's word. "How about some sort of hideout? A place for us all to meet up?"

Orihime looks very excited at the prospect, but Ishida looks a bit skeptical, but shrugs. "If we can find a way to hide it from prying eyes and people looking for us, sure."

Hinamori tugs on your shirt. "If you find a place, I might be able to use Kido to set up some barriers. I don't know how well it would work, but I can try…"

She looks at you, uncertainly.

You nod your head at her. "Sure, we'd have to find a location first, but if that can work and have it unnoticeable, especially to Soul Society, I'd be for it."

Hinamori smiles at you. "Find me a place and I'll do my best!"

Looking at the clock, you notice lunch is almost over. Hurriedly eating your lunch, you barely finish it in time for the class bell. The day of class is just as boring, but you're seemingly given some slack today, Ochi doesn't seem to be mad at you anymore.

The school bell rings, ending the class day.

Your friends are standing nearby, getting ready to go.

You look over at Hinamori. "Could you stay here for a second?"

She gives you a nod and you approach Ishida, who looks at you from the corner of his eyes. "Kurosaki. How can I help you?"

You pause, trying to think about what to ask him. "I wanted to know more about the Quincies. Their history, their abilities, whatever. I want to know more about how my mother lived."

Ishida's expression softens at that and he gives you a shrug. "I could tell you some things, but I don't know everything. My grandfather died when I was young, after all…"

He clenches his fists and takes a calming breath, looking at you neutrally again. "I'll tell you what I know about them, but right now is not the time or place."

You nod your head, before gesturing towards the door. "Want to come with us, Ishida? I'd like to have your opinion on any sort of base of operations since it seems like you've been at this much longer than I have.

Ishida presses his glasses up, looking uncertain.

Ishida reluctantly nod. "Very well. I'll assist, but don't expect me to be too social with the shinigami."

You nod at him and with a waving gesture towards Hinamori head out the door. Ishida looks at you. "How should we search?"

You nod at him. "We should look for unused or abandoned places that we can salvage."

He nods, and the three of you set out to go looking. From a combination of Ishida's smarts and your street smarts, you've narrowed things down to three possible locations, though you've yet to actually go investigate them.

After some consideration, you decide to check out the old, unused warehouse. When you arrive, you hear some sounds from inside. It appears it might not be so unused after all…

You listen in. All you can make out is some music and another sound. Upon listening further, It sounds like 90's American music and metal grinding.

But as you try to listen at the door to hear better, you accidentally stumble, loudly slamming the door open.

Inside, are a bunch of familiar punks, skateboarding. And they clearly notice you.

Three of them pale upon seeing you, unharmed. One of them clearly stains his pants as he pales. "Oh, god! it's the ghost of that guy we killed! HE'S HERE FOR REVENGE!"

The three of them drop their skateboards and run out the back. Two of them charge at you, but you punch one down, grab his skateboard and slam it into the other guy's face, downing him.

The last guy, the one who gave you a German suplex last time, knees you in the gut while he has an opening. You feel the breath leave your lungs, but you're still standing.

Ishida and Hinamori are staring at the scene, stunned.

As he charges at you, you step to the side and closeline him. When he gets back up, you hit him with an uppercut that sends him flying.

He drunkenly tried to sit up, staring at you in fear and anger.

You lift him by his collar, glaring at him. "This warehouse is mine, now. Got it? If you want to skate, petition for a damn skate park."

He nods rapidly before stumbling off, the other two punks, laying down, quickly get up and follow. You look back at Hinamori and Ishida, who look lost and you let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that, but those guys are part of the reason I have powers. Assholes beat me nearly to death because I tried to stop them from desecrating a girl's shrine." You see Hinamori's eyes soften and she nods. Ishida is staring at you as if looking at you in a new light.

You look around the warehouse. "So, should we use this place or should we try out one of the other two?"

it's largefor your purposes, and there looks like there might be an office. But, you'll also have to remove all of the stuff the skateboarder punks set up.

As you arrive at the hospital, you notice the building has been blocked off, several trailers seem to be set up in what was its parking lot. There's flyers everywhere, though. As you grab one, your face slides to one of disgust.

/Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground/  
/Shooting here tomorrow!/  
/No trespassing/

Great. That show will be here…

Hinamori looks confused by it, but Ishida looks equally irritated. "Looks like this place isn't useable, Kurosaki."

You nod. "Yeah, let's check out the apartment, see if it's any better."

As the three of you walk away, you feel things out with your sixth sense. You feel what looks to be a ghost, no signs of hollows.

Shrugging, you continue towards the location of the apartments.

The apartment complex looks like it isn't in too bad of a shape, considering that its been abandoned for a while. No obvious vandalism from the outside, but there's the distinct signs of disuse.

The building is a 'U' shape, with a parking lot in the center, as well as a brick fence around it. It doesn't look terrible as a hideout, honestly.

You feel out for anything spiritually, but there's nothing. You nod towards the building. "Shall we look inside?"

Ishida gives a nods, as does Hinamori. One by one, you go to the doors and, one way or another, get them open and look inside. Each one is an apartment, not in too bad shape. You'd have to clean them up and do some repair work, but they look useable. Especially if it was to double as a hideout.

The three of you look at each other. Ishida adjusts his glasses and looks at you. "While the warehouse seems more secure, this place seems like we could use it to hide out longer. Assuming, of course, we can use it to hide from the living and the dead."

He gives a glance at Hinamori. She seems to be doing some thinking before looking up at you. "I can do with either location, hopefully."

They look at you, waiting for your decision.

When you think about it you decide to go for both.

Hinamori shakes her head. "I'll only be able to set up and maintain one set of barriers. If only I was a bit better, then I might be able to do it..."

She look downwards. "...I'm sorry."

You flick her forehead with your index finger and she looks up at you in shock.

"Momo, you're doing that thing again. That thing where you sound disappointed that you can't set up TWO sets of magical wizard barriers, the mechanics of which my puny mortal brain can't begin to comprehend."

Her flash flushes and she gives you a shy smile. "Alright, I'll try to do better."

You nod towards Ishida. "Let's go with the warehouse."

You look up at the sky. It looks like its getting alter in the day, almost evening, before you glance at Momo. "How long will these barriers take to set up, by the way?"

She pauses, and her face gets serious as she seems to be doing some mental calculations. "Several hours, most likely. And I'll have to give it my full concentration, too. Especially if they're to be nearly undetectable to shinigami."

You nod and start making your way towards the warehouse. On the way, you look at Momo. "You mentioned that they might send a Captain here after you fail to report in...besides Aizen himself...who are they likely to send and what can we expect? Also, who are they unlikely to send...who do we have to worry about most if they do show up?"

She thinks about it before shaking her head. "I'm not sure, honestly. It depends on the decisions of the Central Forty-Six and Captain Commander Yamamoto. Sometimes if there's a captain who knows the shinigami well enough, they're sent, but I don't want any of them to come for me. Especially not Shiro… or Aizen."

She draws quiet and you continue back to the warehouse, which still seems to be the same from when you left it.

You pat Momo on the Shoulder and smile at her. "I'll leave this to you. We'll stay out of your way, alright? I have faith in you."

She gives you a bright smile before pulling out a glove and pressing it against her face, shoving herself out of her body, which collapses to the ground. Momo then walks forward before looking back at you.

"Ichigo, I'll make sure you never have a reason to be disappointed in my work."

Before she walks into the warehouse. Ishida looks at you, bemused. "Quite a follower you've gotten there, Kurosaki."

You shrug nonchalantly. "I figure this would be a good time to talk, what about you?"

Ishida looks around at the empty surroundings before giving a nod.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

You nod. "What can you tell me about Quincy Culture?"

He pauses and shakes his head. "Not too much, my father didn't want anything to do with the Quincies and my grandfather didn't agree with them, but I don't know much other than the fact they were a bunch of spiritually aware humans who developed powers to fight hollows."

You incline your head, thinking of something else. "So, what's with the bow. My powers manifest internally, with an ability known as Blut."

Ishida pauses, looking at you confused. "Blut, I haven't heard of that technique. What does it do?"

You scratch at your chin, trying to word it. "Well, I can either make myself really strong or really tough, but only one or the other. It was apparently an ability my mother had."

Ishida's eyes widen. "Kurosaki, if those abilities are really Quincy ones, you may have abilities of a different branch than mine. The two together might make up the original Branch of Quincy abilities."

He trails off, calming down and clearing his throat. "Anyway, anything else?"

You nod. "Why do you hate Shinigami. Is it because of the ancest-"

Ishida glares at you. "No, it's because I watched them let him die to hollows. My grandfather tried to bridge the gulf between the Quincies and the Shinigami, willing to work as an early defense and warning system. They refused him and let him die. THAT is why I hate Shinigami."

You look away before one other thought occurs to you. "Hey, do you know of anything that could cause a Quincy to suddenly lose their powers? It happened to my mother six years ago, its why she died against Grand Fisher…"

Ishida gives you a serious look. "Kurosaki, what was the day you mother died?"

You look to him, confused. "June 17th, why?"

His teeth grit and Ishida gives you a very intense look.

"Because June 17th is the day my mother died as well"

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST 16 END**

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

**Review Time:**

* * *

**To Friaku: That's right, hope to keep you interested..**

**To jaiveer0: I'm Glad**** you like it.**

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

* * *

**Keep chugging, KUBO machine!**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**

{-} - are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 2 of (-)

Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 0 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control

{-} You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of {-}

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 250 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 401 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SMMARY:** In which Kurosaki Ichigo chews the fat.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Last Time!**

_You nod. "What can you tell me about Quincy Culture?"_

He pauses and shakes his head. "Not too much, my father didn't want anything to do with the Quincies and my grandfather didn't agree with them, but I don't know much other than the fact they were a bunch of spiritually aware humans who developed powers to fight hollows."

You incline your head, thinking of something else. "So, what's with the bow. My powers manifest internally, with an ability known as Blut."

Ishida pauses, looking at you confused. "Blut, I haven't heard of that technique. What does it do?"

You scratch at you chin, trying to word it. "Well, I can either make myself really strong or really tough, but only one or the other. It was apparently an ability my mother had."

Ishida's eyes widen. "Kurosaki, if those abilities are really Quincy ones, you may have abilities of a different branch than mine. The two together might make up the original Branch of Quincy abilities."

He trails off, calming down and clearing his throat. "Anyway, anything else?"

You nod. "Why do you hate Shinigami. Is it because of the ancest-"

Ishida glares at you. "No, it's because I watched them let him die to hollows. My grandfather tried to bridge the gulf between un Quincies and the Shinigami, willing to work as an early defense and warning system. They refused him and let him die. THAT is why I hate Shinigami."

You look away before one other thought occurs to you. "Hey, do you know of anything that could cause a Quincy to suddenly lose their powers? It happened to my mother six years ago, its why she died against Grand Fisher…"

Ishida gives you a serious look. "Kurosaki, what was the day you mother died?"

You look t him, confused. "June 17th, why?"

_His teeth grit and Ishida gives you a very intense look._

"Because June 17th is the day my mother died as well"

* * *

You look at him in shock before he looks away. "Rather, it might as well have been. On that day, she slipped into a coma, and never woke. Three months later… and she was completely gone. There was no known medical cause, either."

You look at him. "..Your mother was a Quincy, wasn't she?"

Ishida looks to the side. "Probably. I never really knew. My grandfather was the one who taught me."

You shake your head. "Shit. This can't be a coincidence. I don't believe in those anymore. Did anything else happen that day?"

Ishida shakes his head. "Not as far as I'm aware. There's something that went on that day, but I don't know what."

You pause before you look at him. "How long has your family been in Karakura?"

Ishida looks at you, not comprehending. "A while, why?"

You chuckle. "I think I might've figured out one mystery. My mother was a Quincy, but she was raised by another family. Its possible it might've been yours. I don't know, though, since my father warned me away from asking around."

Ishida looks surprised but then shrugs. "It isn't impossible."

The two of you draw quiet, leaving an awkward silence.

You look around. "So, would you be interested in a trade of techniques? My blut for some of yours?"

Ishida rases an eyebrow ."That really depends on if it is a teachable skill, but maybe. Not right now, though."

You nod in acknowledgement. "So, what was your Grandfather like?"

Ishida looks upwards, away from you. "He was a very kind man, my grandfather. He was also a good teacher. He didn't want conflict, rather he wanted peaceful cooperation. He always tried to believe in the best for people, but I guess he was just being foolish, wasn't he?"

You shake your head. "No, I don't think its wrong to believe in people."

The Quincy gives you a wry look. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

He looks at you sadly. "He would have liked you, I think. My grandfather."

Noticing the heavy mood, you try to shift the tone. "So, I noticed that you wore some interesting clothes last time. Was that some sort of Quincy outfit?"

Ishida gives a curt nod. "Yes, I actually make my outfits myself. It's the only way to have any, after all."

You whistle. "Wow, you do good work. Wish I could wear something other than the normal outfit when I'm outta my body."

Ishida looks at you, with a raised eyebrow. "Really now?"

You nod. "Yeah."

Your eyes widen and you turn to him. "By the way, do you have a cellphone or anything I could reach you at in case of an emergency?"

He shakes his head. "No, though it would be good to have one in case of an emergency. What's your cell phone number, I'll call you when I get one."

You pause before your slap your palm to your forehead. "I don't have one, either."

Ishida looks at you in surprise before letting out a laugh.

Both of you sit there in the evening's light. Ishida looks at you. "Do you want me to stick around until this is done?"

You look over at him. "You can if you want, I won't force you to stay."

He nods and sits, pulling out his homework. He works on it for awhile as you do the same. "I've asked a lot of questions tonight. Anything you want to ask?"

He looks at you before shrugging. "Not right now."

Several minutes pass as Ishida is working on something in a notebook, keeping its contents out of view of you. At that point, the modsoul has pops out of your bag, giving you an annoyed look.

"Hey, Ichigo, if you're not going to do anything, could you at least let me out?"

The modsoul waves at Ishida. "Yo, nice to meet you again!"

He looks at you. "Ichigo, I've finally decided on a name! It shall be… Kai!"

You look at him and nod. "Alright, that's a pretty cool name."

He smiles at you, but you notice Ishida leaning in at him, intently. "eh… What's up glasses?"

Ishida points at several spots. "I didn't notice before, but your stuffing has several weak spots in these areas. If you keep active as you are, they'll probably tear within the next two months. Would you like me to fix them?"

Kai looks scared and nods frantically. "Yes, please!"

Ishida's glasses seem to glow as he opens up his bag and pulls out a portable sewing kit. Kai quickly drops out of the body in pill form as Ishida catches him and, moments later begins a weave of sewing skills you can hardly follow.

Less than five minutes later, Kai is back in his body looking at it. "Yeah, I can move much more smoothly now….AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kai looks down at his side, seeing a blue cross stitched into his side. He points a claw up at Ishida. "What did you do to me?!"

Ishida adjusts his glasses, giving a confident smirk. "Just a minor improvement."

Kai gives him a deathglare before pausing and pointing. "Where the hell did that warehouse go?!"

You turn and where there was a warehouse, there is only an empty lot now.

You let out a low whistle as you try to feel for Momo with your spiritual senses, but can't find anything.

You smile. "Does Momo do good work or what?"

Ishida makes a similar noise of approval. "Kurosaki, I think this will work as a decent base of operations, with some renovations, of course."

About twenty minutes later, you see a 'door' slide open ,revealing the interior of the warehouse as Momo stumbles forward, looking exhausted. She collapses to the ground. When you run up to her, she smiles weakly at you.

"...How did I do, Ichigo?"

You smile at her. "You did amazing."

You look up at it, before frowning. "How are we going to get in if it closes, though?"

She smile widens as she struggles to get up. "I'd have to key you into the Kido net, first."

Shaking your head, you put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. "Not tonight, it can wait. You need to rest."

She nods. You carry her over to her body, which she barely manages to get into. You pick her up in a princess carry and look at Ishida, who looks into the warehouse before closing the door, leaving nothing where it was. "We're heading back home, Momo needs some rest. See you tomorrow?"  
Ishida gives you a nod and begins walking off.

You look down at Momo, who is hiding her face in your shirt, but what little you see is red. "Hey, let's go to my house and have dinner, alright?"

She nods and as you walk towards you house she looks at you. "Ichigo, could you tell me about yourself? I don't mean anything big. The little things, like things you like or your hobbies or something?"

She looks up at you sleepily, her eyes pleading?

You nods and look up, your voice gentle as you talk. "Sure. Well, honestly I don't like things like fortune telling, feng shui, horoscopes or psychics. I don't really care for things that take advantage of people for things they can't see."

You feel her nod. "I used to practice Karate, though I gave that up long ago. I like fighting games, and some American rock music, but I generally don't spend a lot of time on those. My birthday's July 15th."

You shake your head.

"Normally, I'm helping ghosts find peace and helping my friends who are being bothered by punks. And I really don't like being told what to do. I'm probably not all that great of a person, truth be told."

You look down at her, as she nods her head to your words before she shakes her head. "No, I think you're a good person, even if you don't want to admit it."

She smiles at you again as you give her a wry look. "Well then, how about you?"

Momo's eyes widens before relaxing. "…Sure. I have a few friends, such as Shiro, who's like a little brother to me. We grew up together. I like reading and drawing, and I was even able to do some illustrations for the Academy…"

She trails of before closing her eyes and then reopening them. "..I don't like plums, but I really like peaches and I like to bake. I also really like Kido, even though it can be hard to learn sometimes. With each little bit I learn, I feel like I've accomplished something."

The two of you talk until you find yourself right near your doorstep.

As you approach, you look down at her. "Can you walk?"

She gives a nod as you set her down ,though she stumbles but steadies herself. Knowing hwat's on the other side of the door, you go over to it first and look at her as you open it. Nothing's on the other side, so you motion for her to follow you as you enter your house.

"I think you mentioned Shiro a few times before...about not being able to see him again and hoping he isn't sent after you, who is he?"

Momo looks at you. "Oh, his name isn't really Shiro, that's a nickname I came up for him that he hates. His name's actually Hitsugaya Toshiro. As I mentioned we grew up together, but he's also the Captain of the Tenth Division in the Thirteen Court Guard."

She trials off as your father walks up, looking entertained. "So, little Toshiro got promoted to Captain, eh? Not surprising, I wouldn't trust Rangiku with the position, she was too lazy."

Hinamori nods her head, as if she'd heard that before until her eyes widen and she looks up at your father, shocked. "Y-you were Shiro's old Captain! The lazy guy who complained over food?!"

Your father looks hurt at that. "Is that what Toshiro said?!" his eyes water and he runs over to Yuzu, bawling. "Yuzu! Daddy's old friend has talked bad about him!"

Yuzu pats her father on the back, exasperated before looking up at you. "Ichi-nii. You're late!"

You scratch the back of your head. "Sorry, I was busy with something I couldn't leave halfway through."

Yuzu gives you a nod before turning to Momo. "Did you and Ichi-nii have dinner out on your date?"

Momo shakes her head, her face flushed as she waves her arms. "No, we weren't on a date!" She pauses, her face flushing further. "ThoughifIchigoaskedmeonadateIwouldn'tsayno."

Her word zoom past you though, Yuzu smiles. "Alright, then. Let's all sit down for dinner then!"

As you all eat dinner, your dad and Momo seem to connect over their mutual friend, but as the conversation draws to a close, you look at your father. "Since your powers are returning, would you be able to give me some training?"

Isshin considers it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm not the teaching sort. I was always bad at giving lessons."

He smiles at you. "Though I'm certain you have friends that can help you out. But, when I'm back up to full strength, I wouldn't mind giving you a match." His head gestures at Momo before his grin grows sinister. "Maybe I'd be able to teach you a lesson in respect you punk."

You snort before shaking your head. "As if."

Yuzu grabs at your sleeve, her other hand holding something. "Ichi-nii. Are you busy tomorrow?"

You look at her, fear filling your gut, as she pulls out the flyer. "Because we're all going here, and I want you to come."

Yuzu and Isshin are giving you puppy dog eyes as you stare at the flyer for 'Ghost Bust.'

You look away from your sister's eyes and turn towards your father. "What about you, huh? Shouldn't you hate this phony stuff?"

Your father shakes his head. "Nah! I love the guy's fashion sense. Not to mention, its not really hurting anyone!"

Yuzu grabs your shirt and you look at her. "Pleeeease, Ichi-nii?"

You feel your resistance buckle like a house of cards and let out a sigh of defeat. "Sure."

Yuzu lets out a cheer at Karin grins at you. "Yeah, you weren't getting out of this either, Ichigo."

Looking over at Momo, you nod at her. "Are you coming along?"

Blinking, she nods her head and smiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She then lets out a yawn.

You shake her shoulder and her eyes shoot open. "Yes? What's the matter?"

You raise an eyebrow. "You exhausted yourself. Time for bed."

She gives you a pout that's interrupted by a large yawn before she reluctantly nods her head. As you walk up the stairs, Momo stares at Kai, who is sitting on your shoulder. "That artifical soul is rather strange…"

Kai looks at her and you can feel him tense. "He's a modsoul, Momo. One of the last. All he wants is to live in peace. Is that going to be a problem?"

Momo shakes her head. "I'd be a hypocrite if I said he shouldn't live because Soul Society thinks they should die."

She smiles at Kai. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hinamori Momo." You feel Kai relax and nod. "Yeah, pleased to meet you."

The two of you enter your room, though you let Momo get ready for bed before you. When you enter, she's sitting on the bed in pajamas, looking at you anxiously. "So, Ichigo, was there anything else you wanted to know?"

You nod your head. "Yeah, what's the name of your Zanpakuto's spirit?"

Momo looks surprised before smiling. "Her name's Tobiume. What's yours?"

"Zangetsu"

Her smiel widens. "Anything else?"

You look to the side, awkwardly. "Well, Soul Society is basically ghosts who have passed on, right? So… how did you die? Sorry if its too personal…"

She shakes her head. "Its alright. Like most souls in Soul Society, I've forgotten how I originally died, so it doesn't really bother me."

You look at her. "You seem to like Kido, so what's the deal with that?"

Her smile widens and she takes a lecturing posture. "Kido is a shinigami art that is a combination of incantations and spiritual control. There's ninety-nine of them and they difficulty and danger rise alongside their number."

"How's your hollow. Has it been acting up?" Momo shakes her head. "No, its been quiet."

You nod and ask another, more important question. "Also, how do all of you know that your tied with Soul Society have been cut? Couldn't you return?"

She shakes her head. "No. If a captain or vice-captain is in the real world, they're Reiatsu is measured carefully and any odd changes are immediately reported. This was implemented after a specific hollow's actions where it possessed a captain a while back. My reiatsu has certainly changed enough that it would undoubtedly be noticed. Not to mention Aizen would notice, and I don't want to know what he'd do to me…"

She lets out a small yawn. "Now, if its possible, could I ask you a small favor?"

She lowers her head

"I won't do anything but sleep, but could I sleep next to you? I want a comforting presence next to me while I sleep"

You nod. "Are you sure you don't want Kai?"

She shakes her head and get into your bed, clearly giving you room to get in awkwardly get into bed and pull up the covers as Momo puts and arm around you and snuggles in. Kai turns the lights out before sitting by your heads, curling up comfortable.

You listen to Momo's soft, rhythmic breathing as you drift off to sleep. At least today didn't go too badly, you think as you drift off to sleep.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST 17 END**

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Posted:09/01/14**

**Thread Posted:07/07/13**

* * *

**Review Time:**

* * *

**Friaku:** Yeah, Cosgrove is good at making minor character be better than their main canon counterparts when he puts his mind to it. Glad you you enjoy it.

**To jaiveer0: **Oh like that would never happen(Sarcasm).

**Deadaleta: **Glad you enjoy it, but thats the point, this IS a game, the players in tg 4chan actually vote on what decisions Ichigo should make or write in their own choices. If your interested in participating in other different game follow Cogrove Twitter on on **QuestOpCosgrove, **unfortunately this quest has been rebooted so it's to late to join this game but, you can still catch up quickly with the new** Bleach Quest: Redux**. You don't have to sign up for anything in order to post your decisions, you can just remain anonymous. And Ichi/Momo was pretty surprising to us at first too, and we really didn't feel like getting into it luckily Cosgrove is good at making others like certain characters.

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**Everyday until you like it.**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Skills:**

{-} - are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 2 of (-)

Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 0 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 300 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 421 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

**CHAPTER SMMARY:** In which Kurosaki Ichigo Goes on a Sneaking Mission and wants a snowcone.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Last Time!**

_You listen to Momo's soft, rhythmic breathing as you drift off to sleep. At least today didn't go too badly, you think as you drift off to sleep._

* * *

You wake to the sound of your alarm, and you open your eyes to see Momo's sleeping face inches away from you. She's still asleep, even after the alarm. Yesterday must have really tired her out.

And, upon recalling yesterday and that you have plans this evening, you freeze. Because you realize that today will be the worst day of your life.

Nothing to do but roll with the blows. You're going to have to go to school.

You shake Momo's shoulder until she sleepily yawns, her eyes cracking open. She smiles at you before wrappnig her arms around you tighter and burrowing her head into your shoulder, going back to sleep.

Your eyebrow twitches as you try to figure a way out of this situation. An soon. If you waste too much time your dad or sisters could find you. And then you'd never hear the end of it. You shake her again, more insistently, and she looks at you again. Only this time you also sit up to help try to stop her from falling asleep, which sits her right onto your lap.

Unfortunately for you, you didn't calculate in a normal morning response. Leading to an entirely different awkward situation as Momo flushes. It is also at that point your father walks in, ready to greet you in the usual fashion, until he pauses at you and /grins./

He immediately runs out of the room, one arm covering his eyes. "Masaki, our son is becoming a maaaaaaaan!"

You then hear a series of thumps and thuds and screams of pain from the direction of the stairs. Well, at least there's some karmic justice in the world…

You awkwardly slip out of bed as Momo's distracted and hurriedly get ready for school, Momo following in your wake. After grabbing a quick breakfast, ignoring the reruns of Ghost Bust that Yuzu is watching,, you slip on your shoes and open the front door only to hear a familiar laugh.

"Bohahahahahahahaha!"

Orihime is standing outside your door, laughing in the stereotypical pose of Don Kanonji. Tatsuki is standing to the side, looking bemused. Momo is to you side, looking confused.

At your stare, Orihime pouts, arms still crossed. "What a weak reaction! You don't know about this?"

Momo tilts her head as you shake your head. "Ghost bust, right?"

Orihime claps her hands happily. "Bingo!"

You turn your head towards Momo and explain as you leisurely walk towards school as you being writing something and sign it before sealing it in an envalope which you pocket.. "It's a show hosted by 'the charismatic spirit medium of the new century' Kanonji Misaomaru. He's more commonly called Don Kanonji, though. Anyway, he's a psychic who debuted and now he's somehow more popular than most idols."

Momo nods her head attentively as you lecture as Orihime listens with a smile. "His tagline is 'Smells like Bad Spirits.' A viewer's rating one out of four Japanese people are watching it, with the majority being young viewers."

Orihime gives you a wide smile. "That's impressive, Ichigo! I didn't realize you were such a big fan of the show! Maybe you could come with me to the shooting tonight!"

Momo shakes her head. "I don't think Ichigo would be a fan. It's more likely his family does and he learned from them. He doesn't like things like psychics, after all. But we're going with the rest of his family tonight, anyway."

Orihime pauses at that, looking surprised. "Really, I didn't know…"

As Orihime looks at you speculatively, Momo gives her a smirk while Tatsuki scowls creating an odd tension for the rest of the walk to school.

When Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad appear in front of the door doing the 'Dan Kanonji pose' you give Chad a momentary look of disbelief before shoving the envelope into Keigo's face. He opens it confusedly, before looking shocked and dejected.

Around the classroom you see people talking about the show. Chizuru is sitting at her desk, Ishida is at his. You have a few moments until class.

You approach Mizuiro, drawing him away from Keigo. He looks at you, concerned. "What's up Ichigo?"

You stare him straight in the eye. "I need your help with the relationships in my life."

Mizuiro looks at you before chuckling. "You're kidding right?"

At your silent stare, Mizuiro gives you a disbelieving look. "You're serious? Let me laugh even harder then."

He crosses his arms into the Don Kanonji pose. "Bowahahahahahahahahaha!"

You scowl and Mizurio stops and shakes his head. "Seriously, Ichigo. The only way you can screw up with Orihime is…"

He trails off. "Actually I don't think you can. Now, if you were going after Honsho or something crazy like that? Wear a dress and reconsider your life choices."

He shrugs and walks towards his seat as the class bell rings.

Class seems to pass fairly slowly as you look between Momo and Orihime. Momo seems to be lost, sneaking you glances, but Orihime seems focused on her studies. You even manage a glance at Chizuru, who gives a glance towards you upon your look, but she seems pretty focused as well. You manage to get by with the class, but maybe you should put more time back into studying?

The lunch bell rings.

You gather your allies to meet in an unused clubroom, however… You all notice Mizuiro and Keigo trying to follow you and act evasively to avoid them. Taking the long way with Chad, you manage to talk to him, one on one. "So, Chad how's your band doing? Do you have any gigs or are you focused on training?"

Chad shrugs. "On hold. They're working. I'm training."

You nod your head in understanding as the two of you talk into the classroom. Everyone is already there, waiting. Ishida nods towards you.

"Let's start."

You nod. "Alright. First of all, we've found a hideout. We can try to rush there today, or we can wait until tomorrow. What do you guys think?"

While they're a brief discussion for both sides, Ishida seems to have the most compelling argument. "It's best we all go today. That way we can all get keyed into it and know where to go if there's trouble. We can also stop and grab portable phones, so we can get into contact with one another without drawing any special interest."

As everyone agrees to it, Chizuru looks around the group. "Was there anything else anyone needed to bring up? I personally want to know who all is going to that show tonight. Anyone here?"

Everyone but Ishida seems to raise their hands, yours raised with a reluctant arm. Chizuru nods. "Alright, then we should all meet up and see if this guy is actually legitimate?"

You pause at her words, recalling the feeling of a ghost at the hospital. "There was a ghost there, but I don't know if its related."

The group looks concerned, though Ishida shakes his head. "I'm going to see what I can do to tidy up the base. Was there anything else Kurosaki?"

You shake your head. "No, but Keigo and Mizuiro have been following us today. I think we should split up in small groups so we're harder to follow."

Chizuru nods her head. "That sounds good. How should we split up?"

Chizuru and Ishida seem to have no problem going together, so there shouldn't be any problems there. Chad gives you a look and you give him a thumbs up.

That just leaves Momo and Orihime. Orihime is smiling at Momo, while she's looking at you, dubiously.

"Are you sure, Ichigo?"

There's still a few minutes left for lunch.

You put your hand on her shoulder and look down at her. "I won't force you to do anything, Momo. However, I think you and Orihime could be good friends, she's a really nice person. And you deserve to have more than just one friend. And we need to be able to get along and trust one another with things just around the corner."

Momo looks at you and nods her head before looking guiltily at Orihime, who is smiling at her, looking a bit anxious. "I won't force you to be my friend, Momo. But you like Ichigo, too, right?"

Momo gives a slow, hesitant nod and Orihime gives her a beaming smile. "Then you can't be a bad person! Besides, we have so much to talk about!"

Momo gives her a hesitant smile as you pat her on the shoulder, giving her a wide grin. "See, we all need to show some TEAM SPIRIT!"

Everyone stares at you in shock as Chizuru looks at Ishida. "..Is it just me… or did he remind you of that shady shop keeper right then?'

Ishida nods his head before pulling out a small case you recognize as your sewing kit. A few moments later, a bleu and white bucket hat is forced onto your head as the rest of the group stares at you in shock before bursting out laughing.

The class bell rings soon after and you sit through the lessons, trying to pay close attention. When the school day ends, you split up into your three groups and head out.

You look at Chad as he approaches. "Hey, Chad. I need to get a phone."

He gives a nod and takes the lead, as you follow. You're both sure you left school without being followed and you relax as you don't see anyone following you.

When you arrive at the store, you look at the phones. You grab something that's cheaper but looks sturdy and gets the job done. Chad gives you a nod as you finish your purchase and your phone is set up. "Hey, Chad. What'd you get?"

Chad pulls out a phone with a small Don Kanonji key chain on it. "Had one."

You look over your phone and trade contact information with Chad before heading to the hideout. When you get there, you see Ishida and Chizuru looking around, alert. "Kurosaki. Were you followed as well?"

You shake your head. "No, why?"

Ishida looks annoyed. "It appears Asano tried following us."

Your eyes widen as you look around and see…

Nothing. You look around, as does everyone else, but there's nothing to be seen. Ishida relaxes as he sees Momo and Orihime walking up. Ishida nods at them. "Were you followed?"

They both seem to freeze at that before nodding. Orihime looks at Momo. "Yeah, we didn't see anyone, but Momo did some of her cool shinigami stuff and felt to see if there was any presence following us, and there was! We managed to ditch Tatsuki, though she was really good at following us!"

Momo smiles at her praise. "Thank you, Orihime."

They both nod their heads as you freeze in place. Ishida seems to have the same idea. You didn't even check things out spiritually.

Your eyes widen as you sense a presence nearby, one familiar to you that you talked with closely today. You look in its direction as a spirit thread comes to your hand and goes right around the corner, where Mizuiro is watching you all, typing something on his cellphone.

He looks up at you and locks eyes before his eyes widen and he frantically starts hitting buttons.

You raise a hand and your voice, trying to sound friendly. "Stop, Mizuiro, we can talk this out. Don't do something you'll regret!"

At your words, Mizuiro pales and types even faster. Realizing that diplomacy is out of the running, you charge at him. He notices you and begins sweating as his hands press buttons at an incredibly fast pace. You near him and attempt to tackle him.

"MIZUIRO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

You slam into him at a fact pace, sending him to the ground and the phone out of his hand. Mizuiro looks up at you with a weak grimace. "Do what you want to me, Ichigo. I have already won…"

He passes out as you look over at the phone.

The only words on it are

MESSAGE SENT

Mizuiro is unconscious below you and, more than likely, Keigo and Tatsuki are on the way. You look over at your comrades, who look at you with concern.

Chizuru stares at you as you shake your head. "What do we do Ichigo?"

You quickly check the message which goes 'Update: Still following them, they're heading towards warehouses. They're currently by the empty lot. I see the others. Ishia and Honsho are there. They're talking about something I can't hear Hinamori and Inoue have also just arrived. Ichigo is looking around. He is looking in my direction! ICHIGO HAS SEEN ME COME NOW! GET HERE BEFORE THEY FLEE!'

You look at the group and shake your head. "They already know where we are roughly. There's not much more than to face the music."

Chizuru looks at you with annoyance and Ishida looks at you with disdain. "So you're going to involve them in all of this Kurosaki? Even now, with how dangerous it is to get involved?"

You pull at your hair as you grunt in frustration. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't make them forget about all of this!"

Momo looks at you timidly. "Actually, you could. If they aren't spiritually awakened yet, there's a device I have that can be used to minorly modify memories, Ichigo. Its what shinigami use to cover up rather obvious hollow attacks sometimes. We could then delete the messages and it would all disappear. It would be the safest option for them, too. You know that."

Momo pulls out a small device from her pocket and looks at you. Ishida looks relieved, Chad maintains neutrality and Orihime seems conflicted. "What's there to discuss? Kurosaki, you want to protect your friends, right? Then protect them!"

As everyone gazes at you You shake your head. "I won't do that to them."

You stare at Momo before looking at the rest of the group. "The moment I feel that I can discard or modify the minds of one of my friends for my own benefit, I'm already as bad as my enemy. Where does it end? With just modifying their memories? Or maybe it becomes okay to do something to them spiritually to make sure it can never happen?"

You look at Momo again, your eyes softening. "I don't want to be the kind of person views people as expendable. I'm not saying they should get more involved. Or even fight. I want to tell them what we're dealing with. We could then tell them not to get involved."

"Because you know they'll just keep trying if we keep leaving them out like we have been."

You look at Chizuru. "They deserve at least that chance."

The group, barring Ishida, nods. Ishida only grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. "If one of them gets hurt because of this, Kurosaki, you and I are through. I screwed up, yes. Badly. But what you're doing now is just as bad."

The group stands around as Keigo and Tatsuki run up. Keigo runs over to Mizuiro and tries to revive him. Tatsuki narrows her eyes at you and walks up.

"You bastard!"

Her fist comes sailing towards you.

Your toughen your body as Tatsuki's fist slams into your face. But you don't even budge an inch. Everyone watches in surprise at Tatsuki pulls back her fist, cradling it in pain as she stares at you. Keigo looks like a frozen statue.

"I probably would have deserved that one."

You look her in the eye. "Tatsuki. You know I don't like keeping secrets, and I wouldn't do it without good reason."

You gesture towards the group. "They all are involved for better or worse. I can tell you, or you can walk away and live out a normal life. Just like that."

She gives a nod. You look over at Keigo and the conscious Mizuiro. "The same goes for you two."

"Your life will never be able to be the same, if you don't leave now."

They stare at you, anxious and perhaps fearful, but they're not leaving. Keigo looks at you. "Ichigo, what's going on?"

"If you're going to ask me to tell you what's going on, you need to be aware of the scale of the shit I've been hiding. Momo, open the door."

Momo gives you a nod as Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo give her a confused stare as she walks into what looks like the middle of an open lot and pulls on something. Seconds later, there's a 'door' leading to the interior of a warehouse when there was nothing.

"W-what the hell?!"

Keigo sits there, his eyes wide open. "What the hell is going on?"

You give him a grim smile. "You're going down the rabbit hole into Wonderland, Alice."

As they walk into the warehouse in shock, your group follows, sitting wherever there's a place. You take a deep breath as the warehouse door closes and begin a short explanation, considering your time limit, of what they've gotten themselves into and how dangerous it is.

"And that's why you three shouldn't get involved. Its dangerous and you all can walk away while you have the chance."

Tatsuki's head is lowered as she grips her hand.

Tatsuki's head is lowered as she grip her hand, while Mizuiro is looking pensive. But it is Keigo who looks uncharacteristically serious, staring at you.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Ichigo, I've been able to see weird things for a while now. I'd convinced myself it was something like a shooting for a TV show, but…"

He shakes his head as his hands tremble. "I'm not sure I'd be of use to you, but I'm not going to leave my friend alone when he's in deep."

Mizurio nods his head. Tatsuki still remains quiet as Orihime approaches her. "Tatsuki?"

"Orihime… I don't want to be left behind."

Tatsuki looks up and stares at her and glances at you. "I watched my oldest friend change from a happy crybaby into a scowling protector, leaving me behind. I'm not going to lose you either. It might be arrogant of me to say this, but I want to protect you."

Orihime gives her a smile. "No, I think that's you just being you."

You clear your throat, gaining attention. "I don't have the time or experience to train any of you. I'm currently trying to do what I can to train to get strong enough."

Tatsuki gives you a frown but accepts, while Mizuiro and Keigo look a bit relieved. Your phone makes a slight noise and you check it. There's about twenty minutes before you have to head out.

You look at Momo. "Would it be possible to get everyone keyed into the base?" You pause and look at her again. "Without nearly killing yourself?"

She gives you a quick nod. "Yes, it's a lot easier than setting it up. One by one I can get people keyed in."

You follow her over to the office as she opens up an unused wall box and starts chanting. She pauses and looks over at you. "Now touch your hand to the center there." You see a slight glow and touch your hand to the spot she indicated as you feel a slight electrical jolt before it passes.

"Now you're keyed in, Ichigo. Next?"

You step to the side and pull out your cell phone, exchanging numbers with everyone else. When the last person gets keyed in, Momo closes the box.

"Is there anything else we need to do, Ichigo, or should we head to your house?"

You look at your phone, it's about time to head home to meet up with your family.

You look at your friends and shake your head. "Nah, nothing else we need to do here. However, since we're all going to that show, we might as well head as a group."

Everyone gives a nod except Ishida. "I'm sure you'll have everything in hand, Kurosaki."

He gives a look around the warehouse. "I'm going to start redecorating here, to make it more habitable. Is that a problem?"

You shake your head. "No, its fine. Are you sure, though?"

He nods his head. "I need time to think and it'll help me clear my thoughts. Go on ahead and call me if there's any problems."

You give a nod and a word of thanks before the rest of you head towards the door. Opening it, you head outside. As you shut the door, you see Ishida looking around speculatively until it slams shut, leaving only what looks like the outline of a door when it had been.

Momo looks at you. "you can see it, right? That's the way you can reenter the Warehouse."

Keigo looks at you. "Ichigo, you have an awesome base and you haven't named it? We should name it Fort KICKASS!"

You shake your head as Tatsuki hits him upside his. Its ridiculous, but it seems several other members of the group are considering the idea.

You mull a few ideas in your head before shrugging. "We could do something that's trcik such as 'The Mall' for it, so people don't notice, or we could do something like the Odessey and call it 'Nowhere.' We also don't have to decide right now, and we should probably ask Ishida's opinion. We'll talk more about it tomorrow at lunch."

The group nods. You move over to Mizuiro and look at him, he loosk up and gives you a grin. "So, turns out things might be more complicated for you than I though. Sorry about this morning Ichigo."

You shrug. "No problem, though I have to ask why you stayed."

He raises an eyebrow at you. "Really? You think I'd just let my friend run off on an insane suicidal war on his own?"

He shrugs. "Not to mention we'd be involved anyway. If your enemies targeted us, as the weak links, we'd be back involved anyway. Not much we can do about it now."

You nod your head. "So any chance you'd be able to give me any help on the front I mentioned earlier?

Mizuiro shrugs. "Once you start involving the dead, I'm kinda outta my element. Maybe once I understand the new situation more."

He looks doubtful though. You're almost to your house.

"How's the hand?"

Tatsuki's head shoots up as she looks at you with a scowl. "It still hurts."

You scowl before asking for Momo's help. A few moments later and she's flexing her hand, impressed, as Momo goes back over to talk with Orihime. "That's useful."

Tatuski draws quiet as she watches Momo, Orihime and Chizuru talk. "Its strange. I think I should be beating Chizuru off with a stick, but she's there talking with Orihime. And Orihime's actually going after you. It feels like everyone around me is changing, while I remain the same."

You look away as Tatsuki gives you an accusing look. "I'm sorry."

Hew face twists up into a scowl before she lets out a sign, a depressed look coming over her face. "No, I understand why you did it. Ever since you walked stopped searching on those riverbanks and quit at Karate, think we've been walking separate paths… Look we're at your house."

She abruptly cuts off as you see the Kurosaki Clinic. Yuzu and Ishhin are waving at you all as Karin sits bemused. "Hey, Ichigo, I thought you didn't like these types of shows? Also, nice hat".

Yuzu smiles at you. "I like your hat, Ichi-nii! It makes you look cool!"

You scowl at her at Yuzu grabs your hand and begins pulling you. "C'mon Ichi-nii, we'll miss the best spots!"

You let out a chuckle as you chop her on the head and she pouts at you. You walk with your friends and family to the abandoned hospital and force your way through the crowd. When you reach the front you /feel/ it. It isn't a hollow, but it reminds you of it.

"Get out of here! This is my hospital you bastards! MINE!"

In front of you, chained to the hospital is a ghost. Half of its plug has been peeled away, revealing a partial hole.

You pale. Distantly, you hear the sounds of an announcer. You look at the ghost before frantically going through your bag and grabbing Kai. Yo pop out the pill as he gives a squeak and swallow it. You look at him. "Keep my friends safe."

He nods dumbfounded as you see your friends starinng in shock as you sharge towards the ghost, intent on giving it a soul burial before it could go hollow or, worse, people get hurt. Running towards it, you pull out Zangetsu and try to slam your hilt into its head.

However, you're sword is stopped by a cane. Looking over, you see Don Kanonji staring at you sternly. "Looks like I was right to come here early. This whole place does SMELL LIKE BAD SPIRITS!"

The crowd cheers as you grit your teeth.

Looks like the guy actually CAN see spirits.

Scowling at him, you think the only way to get through to him is to be just as hammy. "You dare interfere in the noble work of a HERO OF JUSTICE?"

You then kick him in the face, sending him flying back into a tumble. The ghost is shrieking at you to leave. "MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

You have a few seconds before the ham returns to interfere.

As you move to perform the soul burial, you suddenly feel unnerved for some reason, which delays you enough for Don Kanonji to knock you out of the way. Pulling up his Spirit Stick he slams it down into the ghost's hole.

"REST IN PEACE!"

AND RIPS THE HOLE OPEN.

The ghost shrieks as it explodes into particles as Don Kanonji turns towards you. "Now then, I can settle things with you, False Hero Ghost! Let me send you to rest in peace!"

The crowd is going wild in the background at Kanonji.

You look around before feeling confused. Shouldn't have it tuned into a hollow? You barely dodge a blow while looking around. Kanonji scowls. "I felt the massive influx of bad spirit's the other daym and I knew someone was behind it! It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Ichigo, above you!"

You look up as a figure starts forming, first with a body then a mask. A hollow shrieks down at you all.

"Devour!"

Don Kanonji looks up and pales. "What is that monster?!"

You glare at him. "That monster is what happens when you rip open the holes in a human soul's chest. Its called a hollow. You haven't been helping, you've been making things worse!"

You twirl Zangetsu and throw ti into its mask, shattering it. It galls to the ground, its form evaporating, revealing the original ghost's form, who vanishes. Kanonji looks to you and drops to his knees.

"Is that what I've been doing this whole time?"

He grits his teeth and slams a fist into the ground. "I thought I was helping, being a role model to the children of the nation…"

You see tears gather in his eyes.

"There wasn't really much way of you knowing, this stuff can be pretty counter-intuitive."

You pat him on the shoulder and he looks at you. You give a nod towards the audience.

"We're still on TV. You fans don't need to see you break down in front of them. Stand up and learn from this mistake."

His eyes widen and he gives you a small smile. "So, I guess I was wrong about you, after all. You're no villain, you're truly an ALLY OF JUSTICE!"

He gives you a smile and extends a hand. "Whenever you need my aid, just give me a call!"

You awkwardly shake his hand, embarrassed. The announcer is going wild. "Can this be, after a battle of confusion, Kanonji has made allies with a spirit of Justice?! Was there ever any doubt?!"

Kanonji faces the audience and smiles. "Remember, the spirits are always with you! Boahahahahahaha!"

Taking on his signature pose, the audience joins him in his laughter. At that time, you awkwardly sneak back to your body, resolutely ignoring everyone else, your hat drawn down over your face.

It seems like things are winding down at the show.

You try feeling for spiritual energy, but you sense nothing. As you try again, you feel a slight headache and give up.

You look at Yuzu, who is staring at you. You sign and scratch the back fo your head. "Sorry Yuzu, for ruining your show."

She shakes her head and her eyes sparkle. "How can you call it ruined?! You're now friends with Don Kanonji, and he's the real deal!"

He give her an awkward smile as you tug your hat down as Don Kanonji scan the audience and his gaze passes over you, but doesn't seem to notice. Yuzu drags your father and Karin away to get in the questions, answers and autographs line.

You look around and find your friends looking at you with a mix of approval and amusement. "So, maybe we should spend some of this evening training?"

Momo looks at you and nods, but your friends look uncertain. "Well, that sounds like a great Idea, Ichigo! I also must say I love the hat!"

You turn around and see Urahara looking at your seriously. "Odd weather seems to be happening tonight, after all."

You see snow falling as Urahahra shakes his head. "Don't worry, I've already made sure nothing of this could go back to Soul Society and that, for tonight, it'll be impossible to detect anyone in Karakura.

"But you should stay out of sight, maybe train in that base of yours for the next few days."

You nod towards him with a grin mimicking his. "Nice hat to you as well, sir!"

The grin drops off. "So you already know about that, as well as something I don't apparently. Forgive me if I don't bother sounding surprised. Now should anyone besides Hinamori and I lay low, or are they fine?"

Urahara shakes his head. "No, they should be fine. Also, your other friends can come by if they need the help, and I don't blame you for your actions. But you should go. Now. I'll have an associate come by to see if you need anything in a few hours, so keep an eye out, alright?"

You give him a tight grin. "Will the weather clear up soon, or will it last for a while?"

He shakes his head. "I suspect it will be here to stay for now."

You grab Momo by the wrist, her face pale as she looks at the light dusting of snow falling and you book it to the base, not slowing down or stopping once. When you arrive there, you open the door and slam it shut, your chest pounding from fear and exertion.

Momo looks incredibly shaken as she stares at nothing. As you take a deep breath, you hear the sound of a sewing machine?

Looking around the warehouse, you see that the skateboarder materials have vanished, with some comfortable looking chairs placed. In the far corner, Ishida is sitting at a sewing machine, a large pile of white fabric by his side, before he finishes what he's doing and looks up at you.

Anything he was going to say vanishes as a concerned look crosses his face. In seconds he's by your side. "Kurosaki. What's the matter?"

"Kanonji was the real deal, but he had no idea what he was doing. The ghost at the hospital had a half open soul chain hole, and he felt kinda like a hollow. Tried to do a Konso before anything happened, the guy blocked my sword with his goofy staff thing, and 'Exorcised' the thing by prying the hole the rest of the way open"

You pause, catching your breath as he leads you over to the chairs. You sit down in one and Momo in another a you give him a grateful nod.

"Stopped it once it went hollow, showed him what he had done when the mask fell away as it was purified, set him straight, and I may have made a friend...Urahara was there, and told me it would be a very good idea to lie low for the next few days...so...we booked it when it started snowing."

Ishida looks confused. "Snowing, Kurosaki?"

You nod as you see Momo's eyes unfocus. "..Its Shiro. They sent Shiro for me…"

She looks at you, haunted. "He won't give up until he's found us…"

You curse as Ishida pales. He looks at you. "I'm going to run and grab some things, Kurosaki. Don't leave, no matter what."

You give him a nod as Momo stares forward, almost catatonic.

You wrap your arms around her. She wraps her arms around you tightly, sobbing into your frame. You pat her on the back. "Don't worry, you heard the kind of charges Urahara was framed for, and he's been hiding out for a hundred years.

"Besides, even if he finds us, we might well be able to reason with him somehow. He's a friend of yours, right?"

She sobs even harder as she shakes her head. It takes her a few minutes to calm down to a state she's recognizable. "He takes his duties very seriously, Ichigo. If he spares me, it'll be to take me to Soul Society to be judged… But if he finds you… he'll kill you!"

She eyes widen as she looks at you. "Your father, he's in danger! If Shiro finds him, he's a deserter, that's punishable by death!"

Tears well up in her eyes again as she tries to wipe them away. "Maybe I should turn myself in, I'll take your existence to the grave, Ichigo and you and your family could live without fear again…."

She's staring at you desperately, hysterical. "It's the only way to save you all!"

You slap her across the cheek, hard. As she clutches at her face in shock, you stare at her with anger, your chest contracting /painfully/ at the idea of someone sacrificing themselves for you.

You stare her in the eyes, your voice thick. "Absolutely not. Nobody gets sacrificed, nobody takes a bullet for anybody else. Shoulder to shoulder or back to back is how we're going to deal with this. I'm going with you one way or the other. But right now, we stay here, and see what happens."

You relax, and you look away from her. "…please listen. Even if he doesn't look it, dad can take care of himself. And if you go, even willingly, I am going to come after you and I'm going to bring every friend that thinks they'll be useful with me. I've lost too many people to lose anyone else without a fight..."

You give her a melancholic smile.

"I cannot let you die for me."

Her eyes soften and she lower her head. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin your life."

You give a firm shake of your head. "I knew a Captain would be coming eventually. Before I even met you I knew Aizen at the very least would be an issue."

You put a hand on her shoulder. "So right now, what I need from you is whatever you can tell me about this guy. Anything and everything. I don't think he'll listen, but if we can, for a few minutes, overpower him, we might be able to MAKE him listen to us."

Momo gives you a fragile smile. "You sure you want everything?"

You give her a firm nod and she begins talking. You listen intently, pulling out facts. Apparently he's a pretty serious guy, who doesn't like being mocked. His Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru, an ice type Zanpakuto and is the strongest of its type. His release phrase is 'Sit upon the Frozen Heavens' and it gives him control over ice and water, enough that he can control weather to some extent. His bankai means that he's more powerful than you, probably by a factor of five to ten times. Luckily he's got a time limit on it, but as you are now it's probably game over if he can get it out.

You give her a nod and smile. "Thank you, Momo."

She clumsily gives you a nod.

You look at Momo. "Right now, we need to train. So we need to enter Jinzen and improve ourselves, especially if it can give you a handle on your hollow's powers."

She gives you a nod, exiting her gigai. She sets the blade on her lap and begins to enter a meditation. You pop out Kai and swallow his pill. "Keep an eye out, will you? Especially if she tries to leave while I'm training."

He gives you a nod as you relax and find yourself in your inner world.

Your hollow is staring at you. "So, what are you going to do, Ichigo?"

You look at him. "First, I'm going to thank you for helping us save Hinamori back then...now that things are frosting over...we need to train...we need to push ourselves. I'm here to find and push against my limits as a Shinigami and a Hollow. There is a captain coming after me and the people I want to protect, he has bankai and is more powerful than me - I need a way to win"

He looks surprised before he looks away. "You don't have to thank me, Ichigo. Never do that. It'll make you look weak, and then I'll have no choice but ta crush your skull…"

He clears his throat. "So, you want to train your shinigami powers and hollow ones?"

He shrugs. "Not a problem, but you're nowhere near good enough for me to even think of teaching you Bankai. It is the ultimate level of the relationship between you shinigami and us Zanpakuto.

"So, how long shall we do this for?"

You snort. "What part of 'push it to the limit' do you not understand?"

Your hollow smirks at you. "That's the attitude I like!"

He then comes at you as you pull on your mask and the two of you train. He comes at you with intent and aggression, but you're easily able to tell that he's merely playing the part, not seeking to actually do damage.

Your chest is heaving by the end as you look at him. He tugs at the black coat. "What is it?"

"...Earlier you called yourself a Zanpaktou. So your name really is Zangetsu as well, isn't it?"

The hollow looks away, angrily, pulling at his coat's collar. You sense the transition beginning as he quickly looks at you. "…Ichigo, which do you prefer. Me, or the old man? …As your Zanpakuto?"

You shake your head in confusion.

"Urahara said that there are those who have two zanpaktou spirits. I don't see why I can't be one of them."

The hollow looks at you intently. "There's something you don't understand about yourself, Ichigo. That old man he's-"

The hollow abruptly cuts off as you find yourself awake. Its morning, Momo is curled next to you in a in a white sleeping bag with a blue cross on it. Ishida is asleep in another chair, several large cardboard boxes next to him. They look pretty old. Kai, in your body seems to be asleep in the chair next to him.

You curse quietly before reenter your body, Kai curling back up in Godzilla form to sleep next to Momo, and spend the time studying. After a little while, You decide to wake Ishida. He groggily wakes up and puts on his glasses.

"Kurosaki."

You give him a nod before looking towards the boxes. "Ishida, what's with the boxes?"

He gives you a grin. "I haven't went through them, but these were the things you mother left with my family. My father never got rid of them."

He pauses and looks at you. "These were quite securely locked away, so I'm sure there's probably something related to your heritage there if you want them."

You look at the old boxes. Your mother's old things huh?

You go over and open the top one and look in it. There's many things there, including what looks like a sword hilt, but the most important thing seems to be some sort of diary.

On it is written in your mother's handwriting.

"_Property of Kurosaki Masaki_"

* * *

**Bleach Quest XVIII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Note: **I have Already posted a new story quest by **Merc Commander **titled: '**Cyberpunk Idol Management' **which you can find on my profile in the story section. I suggest you read it, has a little bit of everything for everyone if your interested in Sci-fi, guns, cyborgs, video games, powers, shenanigans and more.

**Summary:** The Producer is hired and now needs to recruit a team of idols that can perform just as well as they can shoot! Wait... what?

So until than see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Posted:09/02/14**

**Thread Posted:07/09/13**

* * *

**Review Time:**

* * *

**Friaku:** Heh, yeah know what you mean, I'm able to easily understand Ichigo more in this story more than I do in canon, but don't worry about stroking my ego, if anything your stroking Cosgrove's ego. And yeah glad your enjoying this, but the sad truth is not many people don't seem to read this story, whether their turned off by it because it's a game/quest I don't know , I mean there's already around 2000 views of this story and people still don't seem to want to review. But regardless thanks for reviewing and hope to see more of you next time.

**To jaiveer0: **Well considering what we seen in canon I really never understood why Zangetsu(white) never tried to explain to Ichigo who the Old Man was, but even if he did I don't think Ichigo would have listened regardless considering when they fought in canon (White) continued telling him he WAS Zangetsu but Ichigo never believed him until the **1000 Year Blood War** Arc. Luckily here we evened the playing field by making Ichigo more accepting of (White) early on.

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**Not XIX, XVIIII. That's how we roll when we go Full KUBO**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

{-} is unlocked! You feel like you might have the ability to pierce through space and reach a place safer for hollows. You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Skills:**

{-} - are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 2 of (-)

Swordsmanship - are at 62 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Swordsmanship. You are now an ametuer swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 499 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 0 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2. New skills available!

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 300 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 421 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki talks a lot, then talks too much, then reaches a... Taiga Dojo? And then enjoys movie night.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Last Time!**

_You go over and open the top one and look in it. There's many things there, including what looks like a sword hilt, but the most important thing seems to be some sort of diary._

_On it is written in your mother's handwriting._

_"Property of Kurosaki Masaki"_

* * *

You pause and look up at Ishida. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

He nods his head. "If there's anything you need help with, be sure to tell me."

You give him a strong nod before picking up the diary and sitting down. You begin flipping through it. You read of your mother's personal thoughts on matters. On her Quincy training. On the Ishida family and her arranged marriage. Of the devision between 'Echt and Gemischt' On her meeting your father…

You read that section thoroughly. While hearing your father's story was one thing, reading your mother's words are another. How energetic she was, what she thought of things. You stare at something you makes a note of.

"I confronted Ryuuken when he tried to stop me. While I respect him and like how he thinks about things before acting. However he and I are different. To me, "caring about myself" means to do everything in my power, every day. If today I don't do what I can because of some custom and someone dies because of it, I won't be able to forgive myself tomorrow.

"I live my life by those words and I don't think I'll ever regret them."

You swallow the lump in your throat as the diary entries start drying up. There's a few mentions of a Soken Ishida, Ishida's grandfather perhaps?, and how he was in disagreement with a group of Quincies known as the Vandenreich, but there aren't any more details about them. Instead the last diaries are reflections on leaving the Ishida home and how she spent time with your father. At the end is a picture taped in of her and your father when young with the words 'goodbye' written into it.

You snap the book shut and look around. It seems like Momo is awake, sitting and playing with Kai, and Ishida is back to sewing. You look at the book. Maybe it would be something good to give to your father?

You pull out your phone and look at it, but it appears you have no bars. Momo looks over at you. "Sorry, Ichigo ,but part of the barrier stops phones from working." You give her a nod before looking over at Ishida.

When he looks like he's finished with what he's currently working on, you approach him. "Hey, Ishida. Is your father a Quincy and do you know anything about a group known as the Vandenreich?"

He shakes his head. "My father doesn't want anything to do with the Quincy. At least not anymore. He says he's rather spend his time trying to save the living than waste it on the dead. As for that group… no I'm sure I've never heard of it before, why?"

"…My mother mentioned it was a group of Quincy your grandfather disagreed with."

Ishida frowns. "If there were still Quincy other than my family and yours, it wouldn't be surprising. He tried to let go of the past. Maybe I should try harder to follow in his footsteps…"

He trails off awkwardly before looking at you. "Was there anything else?"

You nod. "Apparently your father and my mother were arranged to get married. But there was this thing about blood purity and her hollow that stopped it."

Ishida raises an eyebrow. "blood purity, that's the first I've ever heard…"

You shake your ehad. "Don't worry about it. Can you help me go through this stuff? I might need help finding any Quincy stuff as I don't recognize them."

He gives you a nod and as you walk back, you stop by and talk to Momo. "How was your training?"

She gives you a frown. "Tobiume is unhappy with me, it seems. But I think we're working things out. Can I watch?"

She gestures towards the box and you shrug. "Sure?"

You walk over to the boxes as Ishida makes his way over. The first thing you do is pick up the sword hilt in the open box. "What's this do?"

Focusing on it, your feel it draw in your spirit energy as a GIANT chainsaw of energy appears before you drop it in shock, the energy dissipating.

Ishida gives you a look. "Maybe you shouldn't touch anything that doesn't look like personal effects, Kurosaki?"

You give a sheepish look as Uryu picks up the hilt and examines it before setting it to the side on a small table, carefully, before looking at you.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Kurosaki?"

"Yes, No time like the present, besides, if I root through it alone... We might lose the base to a smoking crater."

Ishida smirks at that as Momo giggles. "Alright, but I'm pulling out anything that could be a Quincy item if I see it. Anything could be unintentionally dangerous in your hands right now."

You nod as you start sorting. There and there, you see Ishida grabbing more sword hilts or little tiny silvered containers and a bangle or two. Meanwhile, Momo helped you sort everything else. For the most part, it seemed like it was mostly clothes, but there were a few pictures here and there, as well as small trinkets and moments that meant something to your mother.

You stored those separately away, planning to give them to your father. Finally, when you're finished you look at the several boxes of clothes, a box with some mementos and a table covered with various Quincy objects.

Ishida looks at you. "We're done with that, Kurosaki. What do you want to do now?"

You look at the table and point at it. "Hey, Ishida, can you explain to me what these things are?"

He gives you a nod and carefully moves the table so he can give you a better showing. You stare at him until you hear a loud grumbling noise. Looknig down, you sheepishly scratch the back of your head. "But first, is there something to eat?"

Momo nods her head and drags over a small cooler. Ishida gestures towards it. "We have electricity in here, so I can get a small fridge, maybe set up a kitchen. However, that was all I grabbed last night."

You nod and open the cooler, grabbing some bagged food and closing the cooler. Youv sit down and gesture for Ishida to continue. "You have twenty ginto, here, Kurosaki."

He picks up one of the small cylinders and shows it to you. On the side is a five pointed star. "They condense Reiryoku into a liquid form which can be used to cast some of the Qunicy spells. I've not much experience with them yet, so I don't know too much. I'll have to look into it more."

He sets it down before picking up a bangle, one of three. "These bangles are the foci we Quincy use to create our bows."

Setting it down he picks up the sword hilt before staring at it, examining it. "I'm not sure what this is. It looks like a sword."

As he activates it, creating a sword momentarily. "But I don't think that's all it does. You have ten of these, Kurosaki."

He sets them to the side and gets up. "Now I'm going to go back to sewing for now unless you need me for anything?"

You shake your head. "No, I don't want to take up any more of your time, thanks."

He gives you a nod. "I'm going to go for a food run later if there's anything you want me to do, tell me before I leave, alright?"

You give a nod as you turn to Momo. "You said your Zanpakutou- Tobiume? You said it was mad at you. Anything I can do to help, or do you need anyone to listen?"

She shakes her head. "No, its personal and I think it'll work out fine. What do you want to do, Ichigo? We could try to train if you want or we could sit and talk?"

She pauses. "…But not Kido. You'd have to learn to control your reiryoku first and doing that might disrupt the barrier."

Momo is trying to appear nonchalant, but you can tell she's still affected by the fact her old friend is here after her.

You let Kai take over your body as you face her in shinigami form. "Let's spar, Momo."

She nods, using a glove to push herself outside of her gigai. "Very well Ichigo. Though, you should be careful considering the bystanders."

You give a nod and ready yourself.

You try to focus on your speed, but every time you grip Zangetsu, your mind flashes back to the encounter with your hollow. What did he mean? You grit your teeth as Momo effortlessly counters your every move as doubt consumes your every action.

After a few minutes, she knocks you down and pins you. "Ichigo. What's the matter with you? Why can't you focus on this fight?"

She stares you at you, inches away from your face. Her face looks stern, but her eyes are filled with concern. "Why are you and your Zanpakuto so out of sync?"

You turn your head to the side. "When I talked with the hollow in me, he called himself my Zanpakuto. But when I asked him if he was also Zangetsu, he grew quiet before asking me which Zangetsu I liked better. Him, or the old man."

You shrug. "Urahara told me some Zanpakuto has two spirits, so I asked him why couldn't it be the case for me? He gave me a serious look and tried to tell me something. He told me I didn't understand something but he was cut off before he could tell me what."

You stare at her. "Has Tobiume ever kept something from you? I would have thought that we wouldn't be able to keep secrets, being bonded like we are."

Momo bites her lip and offers you a hand up. She sits down next to you. "Ichigo, your Zanpakuto has bothered me. From what I can tell, you've never had an asauchi, yet you've manifested a blade on your own…

"That isn't normal Ichigo. I've /never/ heard of a Zanpakuto that did that."

You look at her.

"But you /have/ heard of a shinigami and a quincy having children, and a weird viral hollow being thrown into the mix?

"To be honest, I'm surprised that my abilities aren't more divergent than a normal shinigami."

You shake your head. "Honestly, I gained my powers after almost turning into a hollow. It was a real near thing, too.

"But as for an asauchi, I... kind of had one of those? The first Zangetsu I meant tossed me one inside my head, and said I had to earn the right to wield the real one.

...Which was being held by my Hollow."

She gives you a shake of her head. "Ichigo, you don't lose your Asauchi when you gain contact with your Zanpakuto spirit and reach shikai. It becomes your Zanpakuto. "

You nod your head. "But I didn't have one of those. I get that. But why is that so important? And why are both of them Zangetsu?"

She looks at you seriously. "Ichigo, my hollow considers itself a separate entity. So why does yours consider itself Zangetsu?"

""If I had to guess? I got my Shinigami and Hollow powers at the same time, even if I didn't master the Hollow bits until later, so I'd guess the two just kinda merged."

"That or it has something to do with my mother almost hollowifying, and my dad being a Shinigami. Could I have been born with this and it just didn't awaken until I had my near-death (actual death?) experience?"

Momo nods her head. "Yes, but that would mean your hollow powers and shinigami powers are one in the same. One entity. So why do you have another spirit within you?"

You frown as you look at her, considering her words as she continues. "And if that was the case, where are your Quincy powers represented internally? Are they a building or another entity as well?"

You pause as you see the Old Man Zangetus out of the corner of your eye staring at you for a moment with an unreadable look, before vanishing.

You look over at where he stood as Momo shakes you. "Ichigo? Is something the matter? Did you see something?"

You nod. "Didn't you see him. He was standing right there… the Old Man Zangetsu…"

You let a frown cross your face. "If he really is Zangetsu…"

Momo grasps your hands. "Ichigo, I don't know what you are. And I don't care. What I care about is you."

Her finger rubs over you knuckles. "I don't want to see you like this, shaken by doubt and fear. So I'll stay here by your side if you want to find out and I'll stay here by your side if you don't."

She tries to give you a smile. "You told me to believe in you until I was ready to believe in myself. I don't think I am, not yet. But if you'd need someone to believe in you, to support you, I'll do my best to be that person.

"I don't care about how I spend the rest of my life so long as I can be near you, but are you alright with staying here forever?"

You nod your head before slipping into a meditative pose and attempt Jinzen.

When you arrive in the inner world, clouds are gathered overhead as rain begins to fall. The old man looks at you from across the building. He has a pained look on his face as he stares at you.

"Ichigo. We meet again."

You give him a nod and open your mouth to ask him, but he holds up a hand, his face with a pained grimace.

"Perhaps it was my fault for letting the hollow's leash slip too much when training you, but I did not want us to ever have this confrontation."

He closes his eyes. "And I still don't.

"So, please, Ichigo, don't ask me the question you so desperately wish to know the answer to. Because once it has been asked, things can never return to the way there were."

He opens his eyes and stares down at you, waiting for your answer.

You give him a nod. "Fine. I just need to know if the two of you have my back. I can't have this- not when someone stronger than anything I've had to fight is gunning for me. I don't need answers right now, Old Man: I need your support. I also want my hollow to keep some leeway here."

The Old Man's face calms as he closes his eyes. "Ichigo, I cannot say that the day will never come that you and I will face each other."

He opens his eyes and stares at you resolutely. "However, when that day may come, I will not lie to you, nor will I stab you in the back.

"I will forewarn you and challenge you face to face like a man."

His expression softens. "That is the best answer I can give you right now, Ichigo. Is that acceptable?"

You close your eyes before nodding.

"For what it's worth, I hope that day doesn't come...Zangetsu."

Old Man Zangetsu gives you a nod of acknowledgement.

"Thank you Ichigo. In return for your trust, I will trust you. So long as he doesn't press this issue again, I will allow you're hollow to come out."

Your hollow appears and gives you a slight smile.

"So, Ichigo, you here for training or you going to go back now?"

You shake your head. "Sorry, but I'm still training with Momo. Besides, you're both with me, right?"

As you receive nods you give them a smirk. "Then I don't have anything to worry about."

The world fades to black as you wake up. Momo is sitting there, waiting as she notices you awaken. "Ichigo… how did it go?"

You give her a smile. "I've got things worked out. For now, anyway."

You stand up and extend her a hand. "You want to go again? I think I can do better this time."

She gives you a nod, getting into a readied stance.

You try to dodge each of her blows, but she see through your amateurish maneuvers with her experience, catching you at every corner.

You're still outmatched but it feels less humiliatingly so than last time. When she finally knocks you down she offers you a hand and smiles at you.

"That was better, Ichigo. Want to go again?"

This time there is a difference as you grip Zangetsu tightly as you look down at Momo, her mask vanishing, as she smiles up at you. "You're definitely improving, Ichigo."

You extend to her a hand and she grasps it. A few minutes later, you're both sore and in your bodies, but not really wounded. Ishida walks over to you two, looking troubled.

"Looks like I'm going to be outclassed before long."

You toss him one of the sword hilts. "Figure that thing out, see if it can't help you." He gives you a frown, "Are you sure?"

You nod. "Just don't go killing hollows with it."

He gives you a tight nod.

"I'm going on a food run. Do you need anything?"

You give him a nod. "Yeah. Could you heck on my family? It isn't a good idea for me to leave here, but I'd like to know that they're okay."

Ishida gives a nod of assent and a wave farewell as he opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him. From the lights you saw, it seems like it's evening now. You're tired from the training, as is Momo, but you think you've improved some.

You look over at Momo. "Hey Momo, does this Speed technique we've been working on have an actual name...I've been referring to it as Cat Walk so far and it doesn't really fit."

She gives you an odd look. "Cat walk?"

You shrug. "I don't have a better name for it. I was taught by one of Urahara's associates, Yoruichi, who is a talking cat."

She giggles lightly before smiling. "Well, I'll have to remember that name in the future. But as to movement and footwork, that is, overall, referred to as Hoho. However, its greatest expression is Shunpo, which is what most people refer to."

You give her a nod and word of thanks as she shakes her head. "It's no problem, Ichigo. I'm happy to be of help."

You close your eyes as you try to feel out with your sixth sense..

20

You feel static around the warehouse but you can vague make out a powerful Reiatsu moving over Karakura town. You grimace and let your sixth sense fade.

"…He's still out there."

Momo gives you a nod, trying to keep her smile on her face even though it looks forced.

"He isn't likely to give up. Only if he's ordered to do would I expect him to give up, and if that's the case they'll either have given up or have sent someone more deadly."

Momo looks away, blinking her eyes rapidly.

You put your arm around her to reassure her, careful not to make it too intimate.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe something bad might happen, but we have this fantastic base to hide in thanks to you, and I have a back-up plan in case this fails anyway."

You pause.

"…Which is assuming we wouldn't be able to talk him down."

Momo gives you a weak smile. "Thank you Ichigo."

You shake your head. "No problem. Maybe we should get our minds of off everything? Maybe you could tell me a story or two to unwind?"

Momo pauses and considers it for a minute before shaking her head. "I can't think of any stories I'd like to tell. Most of them involve my friends, and when I think of them I remember that I can't really consider them my friends anymore because of…"

She gestures towards her face weakly before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. A moment later she reopens them, looking at you.

"What do you want to do Ichigo?"

You look at the door. "Let's wait for Ishida, so he can tell us what's going on."

She gives a noise of approval as you and her make small talk, such as what she thinks of your friends.

Momo turns to you and smiles. "Thank you for asking me to be friends with Orihime. She and Chizuru are really nice…"

She looks happier and the two of you continue to make small conversation and play games like Twenty Questions. After a while you let out a sigh. "…I'm pretty boring, aren't I?"

Momo shakes her head. "No, it's just hard to find things to do while you're contained in a room with not much to do."

You look around before spotting the office. "Let's see what's in there, shall we?"

A few minutes later, you're looking in the office. Inside you see a bucket, mop, and cleaning supplies. The room looks like it's been cleaned recently and you see large bundles of white and blue fabric occupying large portions of space.

"…Maybe we should tell Ishida to cool it with the white and blue, huh?"

Momo's face scrunches up in thought before she nods her head, her face slightly flushed. "Yup. I think you look better in black than you would in white, although…"

She lets out a giggle as her face flushes a little more.

You hear the door open and close and exit the office. You see Orihime and Chizuru standing there, covered in large amounts of bags, almost to the bursting point. By their feet you see Yoruichi's distinctive form.

Orihime smiles and nods at you, waving with a hand holding a large, full duffle bag. "Heeeeey Ichigo, we're here!"

Chizuru has a bemused look as she closes the door and starts dropping bags.

You walk up to them, waving. "What news have you from the wall. Does the siege from the north persist?"

You get an odd stare from Chizuru as Orihime looks confused and then contemplative.

"In all seriousness...we're blind in here...what's going on. Are you guys here with the food Ishida went out for or are you here for another reason?"

You reach down to scratch behind Yoruichi's ears, only to feel teeth sink into your hand. A few moments later, clutching your sore hand, you look at Yoruichi angrily, who is looking at his claws meaningfully.

Chizuru shakes her head. "No, we're not here for that. Urahara thinks it'd be better to condense our groups as to keep us out of view. Yasutora, Asano, Arisawa, and Kojima are with him."

Her expression softens. "As is your family, Ichigo. Don't worry."

You inclune your head towards her. ""Thanks. Need help with those? Favor for a Favor, we need to have an intervention with Ishida before this place looks like an Apple store."

At your words Chizuru blink and looks around before chuckling. "Yeah, I can see what you mean. Go ahead, I could sue the help."

You pick up some bags as Orihime's eyes widen. "No! Ichigo, you can't beat the snow army! They're only weak to fire spells!"

As you all stare at her, she taps herself on the head with her fist. "Eheheheh. Don't mind me!"

You shake your head and pick up the rest of the bags before moving them to the area that seems designated as the 'living area' of the warehouse.

You all sit down and eat, using the last of the food currently in the cooler.

"So, how is it going outside?"

Chizuru frowns. "Not good. That shinigami's searching pretty well. We only risk coming here when we know he's far away. As it is, though, Urahara's pretty sure that he doesn't know of the base…"

She chews on her bottom lip. "…There's no telling if he'll call in more specialized help. It'll probably give you a week, tops. That's Urahara's estimation until, one way or another, he finds you as things currently stand."

She shakes her head. "But he's currently doing something to distract the Shinigami. Hopefully it'll buy us some time, he says."

You frown before giving a sigh of acknowledgement. A week, huh?

That's… not a lot of time.

As you finish up the meal you think of talking to Orihime or Chizuru. Both seem rather unoccupied at the moment, so you could easily talk to one of them in private.

You walk over to Orihime, who is setting up her own 'area.' She pauses and looks over at you with a bright smile. "Oh, Ichigo. How are you?"

You give her a weak grin and a shrug. "As well as I can be."

She nods her head in understanding. "It must be rough, for you and Momo…"

She shakes her head. "I knew things were going to get bad, but I thought we'd have more time."

She sits down and gestures for you to do likewise. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

You sit down and shrug. "I figured we could talk. So, how's your training going?"

Orihime looks proud. "I've managed to keep up with what I've been asked to do, and I think I' might have found my special powers."

You give an interested look before Orihime shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about them until I'm done. But I should be able to defend myself decently enough if necessary!"

She chops the air in front of her before flushing, embarrassed. "Well, against hollows anyway."

You let a grim look overtake your face. "... I appreciate that, I really do. But I want you to promise me something. If something starts to happen, if the situation looks hopeless... If I tell you to cut and run, I want you to do it. Please. I'm hoping we can make this not end terribly, but I know what the worst case scenario is, and it's pretty bleak."

You let a weak grin cross your face.

"I'd rather it was just me than everybody, you know?"

As you finish your words, you feel /pain/ across your face as you hear the sound of a slap. And then, again, on the other side of your face.

Orihime is staring at you resolutely, tears in her eyes. "How can you say that? Do you really think it's okay if you die? What about your family? How could I look your sisters in the eyes and tell them that I left their brother to die because I didn't want to die!"

She slaps you, again. "What about the rest of your friends? Do you expect us to just give up and abandon our friend?! Do you think Momo would be happy you died for her?!"

She slaps you again, weaker this time as she can no longer hold back her tears. Her hand falls and grips your collar. "…Do you think so little of me that I'd let the one I love die?"

Her voice is trembling, choked with anger and sorrow. "That sort of answer… is one I'll defiantly reject."

You stare down at her trembling, sobbing frame.

You close your eyes momentarily to consider what to say. You open them and start talking to Orihime, telling her to leave you behind if things get bad, but she only slaps you and looks like she's about to break down emotionally. You then find yourself in your inner world, where old man Zangetsu was incredibly angry and yelling at you incoherently before he tosses you off a building.

You then were lectured by a Tiger in a dojo while the world started shaking? What?

You feel the shaking increase. "-igo! Ichigo!"

Your eyes snap open and you stare up at Orihime confused. "How can a tiger even own a dojo?!"

She pauses, confused, before laughing. Hard. She doubles over, clutching at her sides, laughing for several minutes before she stops. She wipes a tear away from her eye and shakes her head. "Sorry, I thought I was the only one who did that."

Taking in a calming deep breath, she looks at you concerned. "Are you alright. You look tired. Should we continue this tomorrow?"

You shake your head. "No, I'm fine. So how are things? Like, how's your training going?"

Orihime looks proud. "I've managed to keep up with what I've been asked to do, and I think I' might have found my special powers."

You give an interested look before Orihime shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about them until I'm done. But I should be able to defend myself decently enough if necessary!"

She chops the air in front of her before flushing, embarrassed. "Well, against hollows anyway."

You feel a light sense of déjà vu, but shake it off. "That's good. I'm sure you're doing fine, Orihime."

She gives you a wide smile. "If what I'm trying to do works, I've be able to really help you out, too…"

She trails off and looks at you, her face flushed. "..Hey, Ichigo, when we have the chance, could we go on a date… like to an amusement park?"

You give a nod.

"Sure. I have a feeling that by the time we get the chance all of us will be in the mood for some mindless fun."

You flush red as you realize what you said and you hear Chizuru cackling hysterically. You clear you throat awkwardly.

"That is to say…Orihime, that sounds perfectly normal, sane, and fun. I think that I would like to do that very much."

You fall silent and look away. Seconds later, you feel something soft touch against your cheek. When you look back, you see Orihime pulling back, a vibrant smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

She stares at you before looking down and twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. "Was there anything else you want to do, Ichigo?"

You shrug. "How was school, rather what did I miss? And how was everyone else?"

Orihime gives you a smile. "I don't know!"

As you stare at her, she points towards the bags. "I skipped to get my bags and everything ready and to go check on your family. I was on my way to Mister Urahara's shop when Chizuru called me and told me to meet her here!"

You let out a grunt of affirmation. "Well we're pretty much stuck her for a while until we figure out a way to deal with that Captain…"

Scratching her chin, Orihime watches you as you drag you hand over your face in irritation. "I wish we could all do something. Like watch a movie or something."

You hear a thump next to you as Chizuru sets down several bags with a smirk. "Please, Ichigo. You didn't think we didn't plan for such a thing, did you?"

She pulls out several things, including a portable DVD player, a projector and a large projector screen.

"What kind of thing did you want to watch?"

Chizuru eventually pulls out two movies after you and her sit arguing for a while. "Here, a ridiculously fucking scary movie and Ghibli's Porco Rosso. There is no way you can disagree with this."

You grumble a bit before moving chairs, blankets, and sleeping bags around to make a 'movie theater' area as Chizuru sets up the projector and its screen. She turns it on, to test if it works and, seconds later, pornography pops up on the projector. Everyone else barred Chizuru's stares at it with red faces, Momo covering her eyes with her hands, but peeking from between her fingers.

Chizuru watches it for a minute before, reluctantly, stopping it and removing the disc.

"So that's where that one went."

She places another disc into its place and starts it up. Someone dims the lights as you all go to watch the movies, the scary one first. Momo and Orihime are sitting to either side to you, while Chizuru sit's a bit away, holding a bag of pre-made popcorn.

The movie starts up and you find yourself in a movie with nightmarish amounts of scariness.

The movie starts up, It seems like its a subtitled American horror film...

Huh, you didn't remember seeing any of those in the selection. You begin watching the movie, set in the Antarctic, about an American research team…

As you watch the movie, you don't feel fear, more interested in the story and those next to you. While Orihime seems not to be shaken, Momo and Chizuru are shaking and quaking in fear. By the time the movie is halfway over, Chizuru has moved herself to your lap, clutching at you as she buries her face into your shirt and peeking out when the movie seems to calm down some, Momo doing the same, while clutching to your arm.

Kai seems to be clutching to a bemused Yoruichi, who is sitting and watching the film.

When the movie ends, you find yourself unable to move, so Orihime switches the movies over. As the animated comedy by Studio Ghibli goes on, you yawn, enjoying the film as your friends begin to relax around you.

You find yourself drifting to sleep.

When you wake up, its morning. Your friends are all asleep next to you, Momo and Orihime clinging to you, while Chizuru's face is buried in Orihime's chest, snoring. You yawn quietly, but realize that you're currently held down by your friends.

And Ishida is taking pictures.

You find that Kai has put your hat on your head and Ishida continues to take more pictures. You try to give them a death glare, but your heart isn't in it.

"When I get out from under here, ah you know what, never mind. Not even potential blackmail can ruin my mood this morning"

You see Yoruichi looking at you speculatively. "Really now?"

You stare at Yoruicih, but he seems to walk off, a Cheshire grin on his face.

It is now Sunday, June 8th. The anniversary of your mother's death is on the 17th.

* * *

**Bleach Quest XVIII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WINTER /IS/ COMING**

* * *

So until than see you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Posted:09/03/14**

**Thread Posted:07/11/13**

* * *

**Review Time: **

**Deadaleta: **For Toushiro, you better prepare to wear a coat.

**jaiveer0:** Are you talking about Ichigo's new ability that allows him to travel to Hueco Mundo when he's hollowfied? I gave a clear description of how the ability works which should be enough hints to tell you what it is, but that doesn't mean Ichigo knows what it's called that's why it's left blank.

* * *

**Friaku:** Ok, so I took your ideas into consideration and decided to actually go ahead and re-write the summary especially for the other quest stories that I'm posting, at least now they now sound little more decent, if anything you can send me your summary for this story if it sounds better.

Also about Ichigo keeping Yhawch or whatever name he's freaking calling himself now, it was more of a gamble, since we don't know too much more about the Old Man, only that he's the spirit of the Sleeping King but besides that he's a complete mystery that has been only helping Ichigo in canon so far from what I seen, we didn't want to risk getting rid of him other wise we would probably have lost our Quincy Powers, also we thought there might be a risk of losing our shinigami and hollow powers later on so if worst came to worst we could at least fallback to our Quincy powers, it's at least convenient and useful because Ichigo can at least use **Blut (which is basically the only power worth keeping)** while in his living body or spirit form and either use it as a form of offense or defense. But anyways thanks for the advice.

**Ty for the story: **Don't worry as long as one person likes this story it's good enough, it's just good to hear your thoughts of how the story is progressing once in a while.

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Getsuga Tensho** is unlocked! At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Ichigo's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies. Slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. Knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.

{-} is unlocked! You feel like you might have the ability to pierce through space and reach a place safer for hollows. You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Skills:**

Shunpo - are currently at 562 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Shunpo. You are now able to call yourself a shunpo user!

Swordsmanship - are at 614 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Swordsmanship. You are now a Competent Swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 1337 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 517 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control.

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2.

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 645 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 839 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki Fades to Black and The Iceman Cometh.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Sunday, June 8th

Yoruichi & Momo Training

Zangetsu Training

Friends Social

You decide to spend the morning training with Momo and Yoruichi. Though it was tiring, Yoruichi seemed impressed by your dedication to speed, offering you tips after you keep getting back up, despite being beaten. When that was done, you entered Jinzen, training with your hollow and the old man. With a combination of both's help, you feel like you've progressed in your mastery of Zangetsu and your hollow powers some. Finally, sick of training, you spent time with your friends, playing card games and telling stories until you all drift off to sleep.

Monday, June 9th

AM Train with Ishida

PM Social with Chizuru

That morning, you trained with Ishida. He taught you about traditional Quincy beginner techniques while you tried to teach him about Blut. Not too much progress was made, overall, unfortunately. But you both did find out that that sword thing is dangerous as hell. That evening, you talked with Chizuru. She told you about herself and you told her about your past. The evening ends with Chizuru trying to throttle you for having girls fall for you with almost no effort on your part.

Tuesday, June 10th

AM Yoruichi and Momo (both training)

PM Zangetsu(s) (training)

You once again spent your morning with Yoruichi and Momo. As you continue to improve, Yoruichi's comments become more teasing and he does his best to keep you both on your feet and embarrassed as he tried to claw your face off. In the aftenoon, you spend more time with Zangetsu. You don't really understand he old man, but you think you're getting to know him a bit better, even it its just a little bit.

Wednesday, June 11th

AM Ishida (training)

PM Ishida (training)

You and Ishida spend the whole day working on your basics and his Blut. Most of the morning seems hopeless, but by the afternoon you think you might've figured out how the bow works. Maybe. Near the end of the day, by trying to mimic your bad descriptions and getting hit a lot, Ishida finally cracks Blut vene.

Thursday, June 12th

AM Ishida (training)

PM Ishida and Kai (Social)

With the basics out of the way, Ishida fights you hand to hand. Seems like he's picking up blut pretty fast, making him able to take a hit quite well, as your fist can attest. When you wrap up, you and Ishida spend time talking as Kai joins in the conversation. Somehow, you all come upon the subjects of your own personal philosophies, wrapped in tragic pasts. Ishida promises that he will come whenever you need help.

Friday, June 13th

AM Zangetsu (training)

PM Friend get together (social)

You spend the morning training with Zangetsu and make a really big breakthrough with your hollow. In the evening, you and your friends take the night off from training and spend the time socializing. Ishida actually joins in for once, looking somewhat comfortable with being part of the group, now.

Saturday, June 14th

AM Chizuru and Orihime (Training)

PM Momo (Training)

In the morning, you spar with Orihime and Chizuru to see how they can fight. To your surprise, you find that they can easily keep up with your human body and they can also, through teamwork, hold their own against you when you're in shinigami form. In the evening, to see how you've grown, you challenge Momo again. You spend the evening in a match, using your masks. Though she wins, you force her to release her shikai, Tobiume. it's a sword with two jutte-like prongs on the blade with fire abilities. Momo compliments you on how much you've grown in a week.

Sunday, June 15th

AM Group Training Session (training)

PM Group Training Session (training, end in social)

You all spend the last day you're all sure you're safe doing a large group mock combat, to simulate how things would be if Soul Society calls in backup. You split into different teams after each match before trying again. Eventually, as it turns into the afternoon, you all call it a day and spend the evening recovering and relaxing. Momo looks at ease with the group and you can see no form of hesitance or anger in Ishida's eyes for once.

Monday, June 16th

Tomorrow is June 17th

You awaken in the morning, Orihime and Momo next to you, their arms pinning you down. As you wake up, you notice that the two of them aren't asleep. They're just pretending.

Ishida and Chizuru are discussing things while Yoruichi watches you, his tail swishing and a Cheshire grin on his face.

You look over at Kai. "Pssst, Kai. Kai!"

The modsoul looks over at you. "What?"

"Hat!"

He rolls his eyes as he put the hat on your head before wandering off. With a grin you look over at Yoruichi, talking in the same whisper. "What's up Yoruichi?"

He sits there staring at you, grin on his face, not answering. Then, surprisingly, you feel your rear get groped. From both sides. As your eyes widen in shock, Orihime and Momo quickly give you a peck on each cheek before they stand up, their faces flushed with pleased smiles as Yoruichi laughs. The three of them then go off to the office, the door shutting with a 'thud.'

You look over at the amused Chizuru and Ishida. Ishida seems to be following your every move with his phone, a shit-eating grin on his face as he then presses a button and pockets the phone.

Looking at you with the absolute expression of professionalism, he gestures towards a chair. "Kurosaki, please sit. Get something to eat. What do you plan to do today?"

You look over at Chizuru, a confused expression on your face as Ishida quickly slips back out his phone.

"Chizuru, what the hell just happened? No, ok, obviously I know what just happened, but what does it mean?"

Chizuru stares at you. Really stares at you. A long, bitter stare. Her pupils narrow to pinpricks at you as she raises her hands and stands up, Ishida's phone trailing her every action. She walks up to you, breathing heavily.

"…..Yyouu….. /DENSE/ MOTHERFUCKER!"

She grabs you by the shoulders. "What is it about you and your idiotic ways that you don't fucking get it?! For God's sake, man! They want you! GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She shakes you rapidly as she screams before letting go of you and walking over to a bag and pullnig out a bottle of alcohol, which she opens and takes a drink from. "Look at this, Ichigo! You're driven me to drink!"

She sits down, giving you a dirty look. "I swear, Ichigo, that I will go to Urahara if I have to deal with this gloating dumbass shit again. Either fuck them… or let them down! One more time, Ichigo. ONE. MORE. TIME. And I'll have Urahara make you a girl so that I can break you down and make you my /bitch!/"

She lets out a long sigh as she then perks up. "Got it?"

You nod rapidly as you turn to Ishida, his phone vanished as he notices your attention on him.

"So, Uryuu, buddy, what do I have to do to get you to delete that video and/or pictures?"

He gives you a grin. "I don't think you have enough to make me give this up. Ever."

You let out a groan and sit down, trying to change topics.

"About my plans for today, though? Honestly? No idea. I need to come up with some way to beat this guy without any of us getting killed, but…"

You shrug helplessly. "I'm pretty shit with plans. Any last-second advice?"

Ishida shrugs and Chizuru chugs.

"Maybe you should ask the cat. He seems like he might know something."

You look at the shut door, its form now suddenly ominous.

You swallow and get up, approaching the door. You think about just opening it, but god knows what's going on behind it. You lift up a hand and rap you knuckles against the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

There's a pause before Orihime cracks the door, looking at you through it.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

You scratch the back of your head. "Yeah, I kinda need to talk to Yoruichi."

Orihime's eyes widen in panic. "Yoruichi is busy right now! Bye!"

She slams the door shut and you hear a locking noise.

Well… fuck.

You recall the direction he last headed in. It was away from you and if you were facing away from him there and looking that way…then…

You look over at Chizuru and Ishida.

"…Aw fuck, he's in there, isn't he?"

You grit your teeth and turn around towards the door.

It stands there, and you know that both the answers to your questions lie behind that door now.

You knock on the door again, raising your voice. "Can I at least get Kai?"

"Ichigo, Yoruichi is really-"

You hear Kai's voice be muffled and there's shushing sounds as Orihime cracks open the door. "Sorry, Ichigo, but I don't think that's possible right now."

You give an annoyed glare. "How else am I supposed to go and talk to Zangetsu if I don't use him?"

A gloced hand shoots through the cracks and hits you in the stomach as you stare down at your collapsed body.

"I-is that good for my body?"

Momo's voice comes though the door. "It should be fine, Ichigo. Now, was there anything else?".

Past the noise, you hear kai trying to tell you something, but you can't exactly make it out. But, past that you hear chuckling. Unfamiliar chuckling.

You shrug and walk away, sitting down into the meditative pose for Jinzen. Seconds later you're in your inner world. The old man and your hollow are there, too.

They both nod towards you. Old Mn Zangetsu gives you a nod.

"You came here for advice, Ichigo?"

You nod your head. "Yeah, I need to figure out a way to beat this captain. I don't think I'm ready."

You hollow snorts as the old man Zangetsu nods. "That is true. Even with our help, you're fighting a powerful opponent you know almost nothing about."

The hollow sneers. "Like hell we'd lose! All ya have to do is get one good attack in on him!"

You frown. "I only know the one thing with the energy that I got from copying you."

The Old Man inclines his head solemnly. "Yes, and even that isn't at its full power."

You look at him, confused. "Ichigo, when you know the name of the attack, you'll understand it better. It works better and you have more control over it because of your increased understanding of it."

"Teach me how to learn the name."

You stare up at him. "I told you, I'm not perfect but we're partners. I want to know more about you. Both of you, so if you don't feel I'm ready to know it, then tell me how I can become ready."

The Old Man stares at you before nodding.

"I'll teach you its name, once you answer my question. You are a being of opposites, Ichigo. Of Human and Hollow. Of Shinigami and Quincy. You use all of their abilities, yet you call yourself a shinigami despite currently being an enemy of Soul Society. The day will come when you'll be forced to choose a side, Ichigo."

His eyes bore into you, a desire to know evident in them. "So which will you side with? The Shinigami, whose name you use as a title? The Hollows, whose mask and instincts you share? Or the Quincy, whose blood run through the veins of you and your family?"

You stare up at the Old man, biting you lip. But, no matter how hard you try to think, you can't side give an answer to that. And that, you suppose, IS your answer. You look up at him confidently.

"That's a hell of a question. To be honest, I DON'T have an answer for it."

"I've only met a few Shinigami and only one Quincy, and I don't feel I know enough about either to pick a side. Hollows... Hollows I don't know. It could be there are reasonable peaceful ones that exist somewhere."

"I guess I'd have to side with whoever's in the right from how I see things. The problem being I have no idea who that might be. The only reason I have to stand against the Soul Society is the current apparent wish to harm me and mine. If they were to drop it, I'd happily walk away."

You shake your head.

"I'm not going to pick someone to follow. I'll move forward on my own, to protect the things I care about. Any of them may be a friend, but they won't be my master."

The old man closes his eyes in thought before opening them again, looking much more tired.

"You know, there was a man I knew who was like you once, Ichigo. He was a charismatic man, seeking to protect his people, driven to war against two different enemies. So he fought them, and his people joined in.

"But, somewhere along the line, the man lost something important to him and began to think of the people under his care as expendable and he grew cruel and cold. The people he cared so much for became little more than toys he could throw away.

"Do not follow in that man's footsteps, Ichigo. The moment you betray those words you just told me, I'll cut you down myself."

He then smiles at you. "The name of that technique, Ichigo, is /**Getsuga Tenshou**./"

You think on the Technique's name and on what it does. It is a technique that sucks up your spiritual energy and compresses it, turning it into a pressurized wave of energy whose purpose is to annihilate anything in its path.

"…Getsuga Tenshou, huh?"

You smile at the old man.

"Thank you, Old Man Zangetsu."

He gives you a nod and you feel the transitions between the inner and outer world begin.

He gives you a grave look.

"Ichigo, do not trust the words of those who follow The Sealed King, for that man is now truly black of heart and soul."

You then find yourself in the real world, Ishida and Chizuru still talking. Some time has passed and it seems like it is a little after noon now.

You reenter your body before walking back up to the door and knocking, again. Momo opens the door a crack. "Oh, Ichigo! What do you need?"

You look at her awkwardly. "I was curious to see if you and Orihime were doen and if that we could talk. Momo blinks in surprise before looking into the room. When she looks back, she smiles at you. "Sure. Just give us a second!"

The door shuts and locks again. When it opens, Momo escorts you in. On a table is Yoruichi the cat and a tied up Kai. Orihime is sitting in a chair and Momo sits in the one next to her. There's a chair across from them that they gesture to and you sit down, facing them.

Orihime smiles at you. "What do you need to talk about, Ichigo?"

You nod. "First of all...why is Kai tied up- no, you know what, I don't wanna know.

"I was also gonna ask if we could talk privately, the three of us, at some point, but for right now? I'd like to talk strategy. Preferably with the cat who seems to know his shit when it comes to this kind of thing, though anyone and everyone may give their input. The more we survive, the better."

Kai gives you a betrayed look as Yoruichi nods, any whimsy now of his face. "Alright. Let's get everyone gathered up, then."

You get up and call for the others. Chizuru walks in as Ishida follows, keeping the still mostly full bottle of alcohol out of her hands.

They sit down, Ishida eying Kai curiously as Yoruichi clears his throat. "Very well. Today is the last day we're sure that we're safe, so let's talk strategy. Ichigo, did you have any ideas or plans?"

You give a quick nod, folding you hands.

"First of all, I want to try talking him down. I know it might not work, but once someone gets stabbed then diplomacy is pretty much off the table entirely from that point forward."

"Now, assuming to comes to a fight, which of us are actually combat capable with regards to fighting him? Momo and I are obvious choices, but should we expect backup? If we can outnumber him then we'll have an advantage."

Yoruichi lets out a sound of consideration. "Talking him down might've worked if you'd done that if you did that at he start, but he's been searching for over a week now."

Yoruichi hops down. "Back when I was in Soul Scoiety, I'd have to assume that if someone resurfaced after turning rouge after I'd been obviously searching for them, then it would be a trap. Furthermore, you're going to talk down a Captain with no visible evidence."

Yoruichi shakes his head. "…an aggravated Captain, at that. While you could tell him about Aizen, there's no telling if he'd believe you. Or, worse, Aizen could've hypnotized him hear something else when you try to convince him."

Yoruichi looks at you. "I don't think you're wrong for trying to talk it out, Ichigo, but you need to have a plan ready for the worst case. Not the best. As for allies, Kisuke and I will help out if he brings backup or you need the help, but that's probably it, aside from you and your friends. I don't think you should count on Shinji and his band of allies."

Yoruichi looks at your friends. "This is dangerous if you get involved. Especially for you, Ishida."

He nods. "Yeah, but I'm not just going to abandon a friend when things get tough."

Orihime and Chizuru nod as well. "We're right by your side, too. We'll face it with you."

Momo clears her throat. "I could lay some traps with Kido, but they're rather… explosive."

You all hash out a strategy for an attempt to capture Hitsugaya.

When you finish, Yoruichi gives you a look and you follow him away from the others. When you're far enough away, he begins to speak. "Ichigo, you know that, ultimately, it will probably come down to a fight. If you're left with no other choice… don't let him escape back to Soul Society. The consequences would be dire."

With that, he walks away, leaving you alone.

You walk over to Momo and Orihime, who are still by the office. They turn to you as you walk up. "Hey, can we talk. Just the three of us?"

Momo and Orihime nod, leading you into the now deserted office.

You sit back down in the chair you sat in earlier. You hear the door shut behind you with a click of a lock as they sit back down in their chairs.

Momo and Orihime exchange a look before turning towards you.

"So, Ichigo, what do you need to talk about?"

You grasp your jeans nervously before taking a breath and looking back at them.

Your hands tighten their grip as you stare at them. "I'm actually kind of scared..."

You try to start several times, but you keep freezing up. Screwing your eyes shut your grit your teeth and force the words out, as fast as you can.

"ILIKEBOTHOFYOU"

You almost shout it and when the words are out, you stare at them nervously. Orihme and Momo then look at you before smiling. Orihime raises her fists in victory.

"Its just as I thought! When Momo and I got to know each other, we realized we both really loved Ichigo! Therefore, since we're good friends, we'd win, two against one! Yoruichi even told us that against any straight man it would work one hundred percent!"

Momo flushes and nods her head as you look at her. "…I wasn't sure at first. But, as I really got to know her, I found that I really liked Orihime. So, while I would like you to myself… if it could allow us to reach your heart, I would do it."

She smiles brightly, tears in her eyes. "This is the first time someone told me that like me that way, so…"

Her face flushes, as she plays with the collar of her shirt. "What do you want to do, Ichigo?"

Both Orihime and Momo are staring at you, waiting nervously for an answer before Momo screws up her face in determination and leans across, kissing you. Orihime quickly follows suit. Their faces remain inches away from yours.

"…we're waiting..."

* * *

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

**Tuesday, June 17th**

You wake up in the morning, sore and a bit tired. Momo and Orihime's bodies wrapped around your own as you're covered in a white sheet.

You enjoy the warmth for a bit before you remember today's date. Shaking your girlfriends, that's a new thing to think about, awake you look around the office. The smell of sweat and sex fills the air and you look at the 'sheets' you all used. Well, I'm sure Ishida won't be that upset by the loss of some of his fabrics, right?

The three of you go off into the corner of the office that had been set aside as a shower area and shower before getting dressed. A thought occurs to you as you look at them. "This room was soundproofed, right?"

Momo and Orihime look at you with an expression of deer caught in the headlights and you let out a nervous gulp. Before you open the door though, Orihime puts her hand on yours.

"Ichigo… what are your plans for today?"

You stare at Momo and Orihime, who look at you nervously.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave. I've done it every year, and I won't let a little snow stop me. At least I've got some good news for her!"

You give her a giant goofy grin, that soften into a sad one. "At least, that's what I'd like to say, but that depends on what the situation is outside. I need to get in touch with my dad to see how he's going to pull off visiting my mother's grave under present circumstances... and if he is, I'm going with him."

Momo and Hinamori give you a nod as you open the door.

Outside… is a scene of carnage.

Furniture has been thrown everywhere and there's several booze bottles laying across the ground as you spot Ichida asleep behind one.

Pinned to the ground is Chizuru.

And in the center of the room, looking unperturbed is Yoruichi. Kai is clutching to him, sobbing.

You walk up to Yoruichi and kneel down to speak to him face to face.

"Yoruichi, you and Urahara have done way more for me than I deserve, thank you. Tell Hat'n'clogs thanks for me. You've both done way more for us than you should have and I owe you both a lot."

You bring up your hand and scratch behind Yoruichi's ear, who allows it with a nod. You stand back up and, on the way towards the table, you stop by Ishida's body and, after moving all the data onto its memory card, swipe it and replace it with your blank one.

Your work done, you walk over to the table and put a bracelet on, before grabbing the others and handing them to your girlfriends. As you make your way to the door, you grab Kai, after checking if it was okay with Yoruichi, and put him on your shoulder.

"Let's go meet my family."

The three of you exit the house and, after a quick spirit sense, don't sense anything. With a smile, you relax and walk hand-in-hand to your home with your girlfriends. You greet your family, hugging your sisters, and dodging your pops's attacks.

You take a second to get changed into more appropriate attire and then you're on the way to your mother's grave getting needled and teased for your girlfriends by your father and Karin. The mood is cheerful, but there's a somber tone, too.

Before you know it, you're standing in front of your mother's grave again.

Funnily, though it should be raining, like that day, the skies seem clear.

You walk up to the grave and set some flowers before offering a prayer. Once you finish, you take a moment to talk to your mother's grave.

"This has been the craziest year of my life. You would never believe it, or maybe you would judging by your diary. Hope you don't mind I read through it, but I needed to know about our family's history. I almost lost my life countless times, it seems. But I've made a lot of new friends, too."

You clench your fists and lower your head.

"I know it's such a cliche to make an oath at the grave of a parent, but, given the circumstances, it feels appropriate.

"I will find out whether that guy was telling the truth. If he wasn't, I'll find whoever put him up to that and kick their ass. If he was, then I will find you, even if I have to turn that place upside down."

When you finish, you stand there for a moment before turning around. As you walk away from the grave, you give a weak smile at your family and lovers before waiting as your sisters and then father make their prayers and talk to her grave.

Momo and Orihime stand at your sides, quiet. When it looks like you've all said your peace, Isshin gives you a soft grin and rubs his knuckles into your head. "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go to Kisuke's."

As you all move to leave, Orihime grabs your wrist. "My brother's here, too, Ichigo. Can I take a moment to stop by his grave?"

She stares at you, silently pleading. Momo and your family remain quiet, waiting for your answer.

You look over at your family. "Do you mind waiting?"

Your father frowns. "Normally I'd say no, but I'd rather not risk anything happening to Yuzu or Karin, Ichigo."

He gives you a smile. "You three can catch up, alright?"

Wrapping his arms around Yuzu and Karin's shoulders, he begins to lead them off. Orihime grabs yours and Momo's hands and leads you in a different direction. A few minutes later, you find yourself face to face with a grave much like your mothers, only this one is inscribed "Inoue Sora."

Orihime walks up and offers a short prayer before she bows her head. "Hey big brother, how are you?"

"Its me, Orihime. I just wanted to tell you about how things have been going lately-"

You let Orihime have her privacy with her brother's grave as you look up at the skies, which have become overcast. Even if you hated what the hollow said, the real him undoubtedly probably loved his sister.

As you stand there in support, you begin to notice the light falling of rain. A grimace spreads across your face as it slowly picks up in pace. Orihime wraps up her talk with her brother and turns to you. "Sorry, Ichigo. Let's go?"

You give a nod and start walking along with her and Momo, trying to stay in the cover of trees. As you round the corner, you hear Momo gasp. As you look forward you see why.

Starting about fifty feet away and quickly spreading towards you is, instead of rain, snow. The ground is covered in it as a boyish figure with spiky white hair stands there. His grab is a shinigami's uniform with a white haori, a sword strapped to his back.

He looks at Momo with sorrow and fury. He draws his blade as the snowfall increases, blasting you with an arctic chill. Mechanically, his voice hollow, he begins talking.

"Hinamori Momo, for your crimes of desertion, seeking hollowification, and conspiracy to undermine the authority of Soul Society, the Central Forty-Six has sentenced you to be dealt with as if you are a hollow."

* * *

**Bleach Quest XVIII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WINTER /IS/ HERE**

* * *

Sorry guys if you guessed already then you know a Lemon has just occurred here around the bold text (**FADE TO BLACK**)but unfortunately Cosgrove is not good at writing those so it wasn't written in, whatever if you feel you can write a decent one than by all means PM me and I might consider putting it in here.)

Until than see you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Posted:09/05/14**

**Thread Posted:07/13/13**

**Solodark: **So guys I'm back to going to school and all so I won't be able to post as much as I have done before, just so you know. Thanks a lot guys for your reviews and support also glad you like the summary Friaku. Well hope you find this chapter up to standards, things will only seem to get more intense from here on out.

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Getsuga Tensho** is unlocked! At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Ichigo's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies. Slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. Knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.

{-} is unlocked! You feel like you might have the ability to pierce through space and reach a place safer for hollows. You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Skills:**

Shunpo - are currently at 562 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Shunpo. You are now able to call yourself a shunpo user!

Swordsmanship - are at 614 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Swordsmanship. You are now a Competent swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 1337 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 517 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control.

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2.

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 645 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 839 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Where Ichigo faces off against Ice boy, the mystery box is revealed! and Thank you, for being a friend.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_You give a nod and start walking along with her and Momo, trying to stay in the cover of trees. As you round the corner, you hear Momo gasp. As you look forward you see why._

_Standing about fifty feet away and quickly spreading towards you is, instead of rain, snow. The ground is covered in it as a boyish figure with spiky white hair stands there. His grab is a shinigami's uniform with a white haori, a sword strapped to his back._

_He looks at Momo with sorrow and fury. He draws his blade as the snowfall increases, blasting you with an arctic chill. Mechanically, his voice hollow, he begins talking._

_"Hinamori Momo, for your crimes of desertion, seeking hollowification, and conspiracy to undermine the authority of Soul Society, the Central Forty-Six has sentenced you to be dealt with as if you are a hollow."_

* * *

As Momo's eyes widen, tears threatening to fall, you step forward, glaring at him.

"So you're Captain Hitsugaya? Hinamori spoke quite highly of you.

"Though I have to say I'm a bit disappointed if you believe any of those charges."

His eyes widen. "A human that can see me and knows of me…Damnit, Momo, how many laws are you willnig to break?!"

You scowl, stepping between her and Hitsugaya.

"You think Momo did all of that? You really think someone who is your oldest friend is willfully scheming against everything she was taught? That these are the kind of orders you want to follow through on?

"Let's start with the most obvious one, what were you told about how exactly Hinamori would seek Hollowfication?"

Your face turns ugly as you berate him as his expression grows both more troubled and angry.

"You know nothing, John Snow."

Hitsugaya's expression grows furious and cold, as a cold pressure crashes down on you.

"Don't interfere in business that doesn't involve you, human."

His spiritual pressure tries to crush you, but you ignore it like it isn't even there. "Murdering a woman I care about is none of my business? Watching a man being manipulated into killing one of his oldest friends isn't my business? Please.".

Hitsugaya's eyes narrow as the pressure relents. "You want to know why? Very well. There was video evidence given of Vice Captain Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division making a deal with the outlaw Urahara Kisuke to betray Soul Society in return for gaining the powers of a Hollow."

His fists tremble as his eyes narrow. "This was supported by the Twelfth Division's notice of her Reiastu's change in composition towards that of more of a hollow.

"….In light of this irrefutable proof, the Central Forty-Six has unanimously voted for her execution without needing a trial. All the necessary evidence has already been seen to make a verdict."

He looks at you, resentment in his eyes. "So leave now, humans. This is the only mercy I am allowed to grant. So do not waste it."

You let out a snort of incredulity. " You are telling me that Momo was able to track down an Outlaw of Soul Society, arrange a meeting, and somehow forgot to make sure she wasn't being traced or remembering that her Reiatsu was being monitored? Your proof is shit and I refute the hell out of it."

Hitsugaya cocks an eyebrow. "Really? I don't question Captain Aizen Sosuke, who was devastated by bringing this forth and attempted to take his own life afterwards, nor do I question the observations of the Twelfth Division."

His hand grips his sword tighter. "But, I suppose that no longer matters. You're now a human in suspicion of collaboration with traitors and outlaws. I'll have to destroy your spiritual powers and erase your memories, if not kill you."

You scowl, grabbing the pill from Kai's throat… "You keep on looking down at me because I'm human…"

And swallowing it, turning into Shinigami form. "So how about you listen to me now?"

He moves, fast than you can see, but his blade merely glances of your skin. Hitsugaya looks at you in surprise.

Behind you, Momo has exited her gigai and Orihime looks to be readying herself for defense.

You grab his blade, intending to bury it into the ground and disarm him, but when you grab it, he smirks.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru"

As his sword turns into ice, rapidly expanding.

You try to dodge, but a chain coming from the hilt of his sword wraps around your leg, keeping you still as a giant dragon of ice hits you. Hard.

Thanks to your Blut, it absorbed most of the blow, but the technique's use just vanished after that hit. And your arm is incased in ice.

Hitsugaya is giving you an unreadable expression, but he hasn't attacked yet.

You scowl and pull out Zangetsu, giving him a point blank Getsuga Tenshou to the face.

However, when the smoke clears, he's unhurt.

"Is that all?"

You try to react, attack with Zangetsu…

ANYTHING, but you're engulfed in ice, frozen but aware.

Hitsugaya steps back, eyeing you before turning towards Momo.

A Dragon made of ice flies at her.

You try to move, but you freeze in horror, you heart standing still as you see the dragon heading right towards Momo, who is frozen in horror unable to dodge in time. You're forced to watch another person you love die…

"/I REJECT!/"

A giant triangular energy shield appears as what looks like a bolt of golden energy slams into the ice imprisoning you, shattering it.

Orihime is standing there, glaring at Hitsugaya.

"I won't lose anything else. Not ever again!"

You narrow you eyes and move with Shunpo, planning to kick Hitsugaya away. Unfortunately, you see him turn towards you mid-kick and try to jump back, only to slam into a triangular barrier in surprise as your foot comes into contact with his face.

Hitsugaya gives you a glare as he wipes a bit of blood away from his mouth.

However, you're more concerned with Momo. "Momo, snap out of it! I don't want to mourn two women on this day!"

Her eyes widen as she looks at you before a flame of determination roars to life in them. She swipes at her face, pulling on her Hollow Mask.

Hitsugaya glares in rage at the three of you, clutching his sword.

"Hey, Hitsugaya. We /never/ asked for this. But you're forcing my hand, here."

You pull on your mask and throw a Getsuga Tenshou at him, however he dodge and parries Momo's attacks, barely dodging Orihime's projectiles.

He scowls at you all, clutching his sword as his spiritual energy is increasing.

Orihime sends her projectile at him, which he jumps back to dodge, as Momo charges him with her sword drawn.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

As she activates her shikai, he's hit by an explosion towards you. You lift your blade upwards, as it drinks in your spiritual energy.

"Getsuga…."

And bring it down, unleashing it.

"Tenshou!"

The explosion engulfs Hitsugaya.

"That hurt."

The explosion reveals a battered Hitsugaya, glaring at you as his spiritual pressure explodes.

"But this will hurt more."

Ice covers him, forming into wings, as a head-like layer of ice covers his sword arm. A tail of ice flicks behind him and what looks like petals of ice float above him.

'Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru"

You rip open a hole into Hueco Mundo instinctively with Garganta, trying to send him into it with a Getsuga Tenshou blast.

He merely blocks it with a wing before hitting Momo with his tail, freezing half her body and then once mobile he then turns and freezes one of Orihime's arms.

He then turns towards you, as one of twelve petals melts.

"Well, then. This has already gone on for far too long"

Where you stood seconds ago is now slammed into with a giant crescent of ice from his sword tip. Looking nearby, you see the partially frozen Momo and Orihime are within arm's reach now.

One more petal melts, leaving ten.

You glare at Hitsugaya, pulling energy into a powerful Getsuga Tenshou. However, a sphere of ice is all that's there, cracked slightly, as it unfurls into his ice wings as another petal melts.

"You might've been a threat in another fifty years. But not today."

The clouds seem to be splitting overhead. As three more petals melt, leaving six

Orihime is frantically trying to do something, but it keeps fizzling.

You grip your sword, closing your eyes tightly. "Zangetsu, lend me your strength!"

You feel two sets of hands grip your blade alongside you, empowering you.

Lifting your sword to the sky you call out. **"/GETSUGA…./"**

Hitsugaya raises an eyebrow. "That, again?"

And you lower it heavily. **"/TENSHOU!/"**

The energy blast slams into him as his eyes widen.

He collapses to his knees as all but one flower melts. He gives you a smirk.

"Too late."

As you look up, you see snow fallnig from the hole in the sky. Before it can touch you, you feel yourself knocked down, covered by something.

A moment later, you hear Hitsugaya curse. As you pull away the thick white, spiritually embued cloth away, you see that you, Momo and Orihime were protected.

But, standing in the middle of a pillar of ice with a regretful smile on her face is Chizuru.

You glare at him hatefully.

Looking back at Orihime and Momo you plead. "Save her." They nod at you, blankly as you turn to Hitsugaya and charge at him. You slam your fist into his face as it crumbles into ice as you feel yourself kicked backwards. Hard.

"I didn't want to get innocents involved. But, if nothing else, I'll kill you with my own sword, then."

Hitsugaya walks towards you, tired and bloodied as his bankai falls apart. He hobbles over to you. "It's over."

As he moves to stab you, you hear it. The sound of Ice cracking. As you look up, you see a hole in the ice, leading right towards Chizuru's torso. Before the pillar explodes.

Chizuru steps out, black markings covering her face and parts of her torso where they're exposed, with a black orb embedded into her torso. A terrible presence covers the area.

Hitsugaya looks up in horror. "What?!"

You clobber Hitsugaya upside the head, sending him flying into a tree, unconscious.

As you get up, you look at Chizuru. "Chizuru… are you… you?"

At your words, her head shoots up and she looks at you. Her eyes are yellow and there seems to be no rational thought behind them.

You dodge backwards as Chizuru slams her fist down where you stood, the earth shaking as a GIANT crater forms. Orihime and Momo back up, staring at Chizuru with a bit of both confusion and fear.

However, Chizuru's eyes trail you like an inhuman predator. Watching you. Observing. Ready to strike at any moment.

"Momo! Orihime! Go ahead and restrain Hitsugaya and call Kisuke! and the others, I'll handle Chizuru!"

Momo nods her head and steps back, but as she does so, there's a loud snapping sound as she steps on a twig. Chizuru's eyes shoot over and focus upon her, but before she can act you move and activate Blut Arterie to increase your strength. You grab her and try to restrain her, but she's /strong/!

You're not sure how much longer you can hold her, but Momo has gotten over to Hitsugaya, Orihime next to her on the phone, looking anxious.

Chizuru stares at you silently, her yellow eyes devoid of reason.

You keep your strength up, restraining her. You lock eyes with her, searching for reason.

"Honsho Chizuru, I have no idea what's going on, but we're your friends! I'm your friend. Snap out of it. Ramen Shop, beating the crap out of Shinji! Show me some sign you're still in there!"

Her eyes seem to flicker with reason for half a second until the markings on her seem to pulsate, and they return to a mindless state. The foul presence around you seems to be increasing and her attempts to break your grasp seem to strengthen some.

To your side, you see Momo hoist up an unconscious and bound Hitsugaya. Orihime calls out. "They're on their way, Ichigo! They couldn't feel anything because there was some interference!"

The two of them leave, leaving you alone with Chizuru.

You stare at her, pleading.

"Don't make this difficult for the both of us! Orihime will cry if one of us don't make it."

You feel your blut fade as she easily breaks your hold, but you don't give up.

"Didn't we make a promise with one another not to hurt her? That's why you need to come back to your senses for her!"

There's no reply as she takes a combative stance, the terrible presence weighing on you now feeling murderous as the markings on her flesh, along with the black orb on her chest seem to pulsate.

You try to dodge, but she's faster. Her fist rams into your stomach and hits you, again and again. Your body is tougher because of your hollowification, but it still hurts. She grabs you by the shoulder and throws you downward.

Your mask shatters in the impact, your hollow energies fading as you stare up at Chizuru's menacing form.

You're tired and sore, but you have to keep things here. If she managed to get away, she might do something terrible you'd both regret.

You try to recreate your hollow mask, but you're so tired and hurt. You can barely move.

You weakly try to tell her to snap out of it, but she stares at you blankly before turning her head in the direction Momo and Orihime went and begins walking that way, dismissing you as a threat.

Damn it!

Grabbing Zangetsu's cloth, you draw on the left hand of your strength to try to distract her.

"Don't turn your back on me Chizuru!"

You throw Zangetsu past her, as it stabs into the ground, using the momentum to pull yourself up. As she turns towards you, you walk up to her and wrap your arms around her in a a tight grip bear hug.

"I don't know what's controlling you, but you can't let it win."

Tears begin to fall down from Chizuru's inhuman yellow eyes as they look at you. Her mouth seems like its being forced to move.

"…Its…strong…Ichigo…I…Can't….."

You see her eyebrows furrow slightly as the black markings start pulsating, but she's desperately clinging to reason.

You try to say something but you're tired and sore, unable to get the right words out. Chizuru stares at you as she seems to struggle more, but still remains in control. Barely.

She stares

"…don't…let…me…hurt…my….friends…anymore…"

Her yellow crying eyes stare at you desperately and sorrowfully, pleading for you to stop her.

You stare at her, your mind grinding to a halt as you take in the implications of what she just said. Horror and shame fills you. You should have been stronger than this!

Chizuru's eyes soften and she forces a grin onto her face. "Don't…cry…Ichigo…."

One of her hands brushes at your face, coming away wet, before she closes her eyes, an intense look of concentration on her face….

"…Goodbye…"

…As her other hand pulls on the bandages around your wrist, yanking them towards you, as Zangetsu comes flying at her back.

As the sword comes, you try to move Chizuru out of the way. Push her out of the way, dodge together, or even take the hit yourself. However, Chizuru's hand grips your wrist as you try to grab her, her immense strength stopping you still, as she only tearfully shakes her head.

Zangetsu seems primed to stab her in the back when /it/ happens.

The black stone imbedded in her chest /glows/ black as an immense pressure crushes you and Zangetsu to the ground as Chizuru's expression goes blank, though tears still stream from her eyes.

Around you, trees and other things are being destroyed by the sheer pressure, and, as you are, you're not going to last much longer!

You're tired and weak. Your body feels like it's almost broken. But you won't lose someone else. Not today!

Even if you're body's broken, you'll keep going. If your power's gone, you'll grasp what you haven't used yet. Your resolve will keep you going, even if you have to burn yourself out.

Reaching up to your mask, you pull it on with a roar. You feel stronger now, the weakness and fatigue a thing of the past.

However… if Chizuru remains here much longer as she is now…

You grasp Chizuru as immense spiritual pressure crashes down upon you. You drop to your knees, but refuse to give in. However, if it doesn't lit up soon, both you and the cemetery will be gone under this foul spiritual pressure.

You try to use your Quincy ability to drain Chizuru's Reiryoku but he energy is crushing you, burning you on the inside! You grit your teeth as the energy causes cracks in your mask and you're forced to let go of her as you seemed to have reached into a well of infinite energy!

You let out some of the energy, but you're still full of it, writhing in agony. You scream and you hear both your hollow and the Old Man scream with you before you feel the pain seemingly go away as the spiritual pressure fades.

When you can finally be aware of your surroundings, you feel Chizuru hugging you, draining out the energy. Your mask is still active, but only just right now.

She lets go of you, her body shaking under the pressure of all the energy. She looks at you tearfully.

"….please….Ichigo…."

She clutches at her chest, biting her lip. As you recall the agony you went through, you can only imagine how much pain she's enduring.

Around you, the area is in ruins from the sheer spiritual pressure.

You narrow your eyes and shake your head. "I'm not going to give up on you!"

Chizuru's eyes give you a look of horror and incredulity as you narrow your eyes. "There's always another way…"

A portal opens behind her as you walk up to her, cracks spreading across your mask. "…even if it isn't /here/."

Chizuru stumbles into the portal, clutching at her torso desperately as you support her through the portal. As it begins to close, reminding you of a giant mouth, you look back at the cemetery.

Nobody died, but you still felt like you lost. Orihime and Momo will be waiting for you… but you can't let Chizuru suffer alone. Not after she almost died to save you all. You owe her that much.

When the portal closes, you find yourself in a white desert under a nighttime sky. There's dead trees once in a while ,but it seems like a lifeless land.

So this is the home of the hollows, huh?

You set Chizuru down. "Its okay. You can let it all out here."

You back away until she gives you the okay and then the area surrounding her /vaporizes/ under the spiritual pressure. You don't know how long you sit there and wait, but, eventually, the energy begins to slow down and lessen until it seems like nothing's there.

Chizuru gives you a triumphant smile before collapsing to the ground.

As you approach her, you check for a pulse and, feeling one, you try to open back up the portal. But, in your state, the stress proves to be too much and your mask shatters, leaving you tired and weak. You pick up Chizuru in your arms and look around, only to see a nocturnal desert wasteland.

* * *

**Bleach Quest XX**

**"Now is the Time for Farewell"**

**END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Perk unlocked!** **King and the Horse II**! Whenever you wear your mask, roll 2d20, and take the best of the two on the first three rolls. However, critical master only extends to the first five rolls...

In the early chapters we had choices to pick a set of powers for Chizuru, ones were the ones she had on the filler episodes and the other option was to pick the mystery box, OBVIOUSLY everyone went with the Box without knowing the contents inside said box because it was too much of a temptation to refuse. Wait a minute, box…temptation…you open the box expecting good stuff inside and get hit with bullshit…**Pandora's Box** anyone?

**Chizuru: **

-Secret Box:

You get **The Hogyoku**

But yeah, I hope I don't have to explain why the Hogyoku is here, obviously since Rukia never took Kisuke's gigai she never took the Hogyoku with her back to Soul Society, so it was still in Kisuke's shop, so it was possible for anyone to actually get their hands if they were allowed access to his place and managed to somehow stumble upon it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Posted:09/06/14**

**Thread Posted:07/13/13**

**Solodark: Hey guys just want to thank you again for reviewing. Now enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**Ghost Mexico Edition**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**King and the Horse II**! Whenever you wear your mask, roll 2d20, and take the best of the two on the first three rolls. However, critical master only extends to the first five rolls...

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Getsuga Tensho** At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Ichigo's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies. Slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. Knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.

**Garganta** You feel like you might have the ability to pierce through space and reach a place safer for hollows. You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Skills:**

Shunpo - are currently at 562 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Shunpo.

Swordsmanship - are at 614 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Swordsmanship. You are now a Competent swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 1337 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 517 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control.

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2.

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 645 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 839 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo gets lost and the dice love Mexico.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

You looks around this nighttime wasteland, but all you see is white sand and dead trees. You're tired, dead exhausted really, and sore. You don't think you've ever been hurt and drained this bad before. Not to mention, trying to drain Chizuru of that power fried you. Your powers don't seem the same.

That's… worrying.

However, what's more worrying is that you're in the homeland of hollows and you're running empty. You need to find shelter. For both you and Chizuru.

But all you see is a wasteland, but from the moon overhead, you're able to, barely, discern direction.

Which direction do you go in?

You use your dwindling strength to try to avoid any and all possible confrontations, but when you use your sixth sense, you see that there is a giant impossible huge amount of those giant hollows to the west.

There's also several very large signatures to the north. Less, but stronger.

There's also two to the south and one to the east.

Looking around you decide that, based on what you've felt, it would be best to go south. The north is too populated, the west is giant fucking hollows and the east is a very fucking powerful hollow. And you're at almost empty.

The south might have other people like you, people who have gained hollow masked. Maybe they might even be allies.

But it isn't safe to stay here. Who knows when the little hollows will go investigate or, worse, the big ones will.

No, best to try to find a cave to the south to rest and check on Chizuru. You pick her up in a princess carry and start trudging to the south.

You manage to hold onto what little strength you have but you keep moving, getting away from ground zero as best as you can to the south. However, no matter how long you travel, you're only seeing more goddamned desert and dead trees!

You're getting tired. How accurate is your trajectory in this empty wasteland?

You've traveled for quite a while, but after a short time you find that you got turned around. With a quick use of spirit sense, you find that you're closer to the presence in the east. Or maybe its just that it is now closer to you. But you can sense that there's a few other presences with it. Still strong but weaker.

You think you've managed to slip their notice, considering that your presence is so weak, as hurt and tired as you are. You turn towards what you think is south, based on your sixth sense, and head that way, forcing your body to keep moving despite your current state.

However, after about twenty minutes you see something hidden away. It looks old and hidden but you spotted what might be the entrance of a cave.

You don't feel anything within the cave, so you carefully go to investigate. You enter it and notice that this cave looks old. There's stairs and old looking torches on the walls, burning despite their age. What looks like a table carved out of a stone is in there.

Someone used to live here, but how long ago, you're not sure. But… this is also the first shelter you've seen and there's no hollows around, except the three you've hid. Chizuru is also out cold and you're almost completely empty. Only your resolve has kept you going. And you're not sure how much longer that'll work.

You set Chizuru down in the far corner, taking off your kosode and laying it under her head as a pillow. You give her a look over, trying to assess her condition. Though she's got tears in her clothes, especially where the black orb is situated, her clothes are still functional.

But what's more worrying is the fact that she's feverish and unconscious, not waking. Was it from the orb, or was it from her overstressing herself earlier? You're not sure, but you're certain it isn't good. However, there isn't anything you can do either. You'll have to wait it out for her to break the fever or…

Your hands clasp one of her hands next to you. "Please, Chizuru. Don't give in."

Letting go, you look around the cave but see nothing of use. You're in the far corner, hard to see from the entrance of the cave.

You're also extremely tired and need to rest.

You sit next to Chizuru, lay Zangetsu on your lap, and try to keep yourself between her and the door. You try to keep vigil, but your body is too tired to keep going. Against your will you find yourself falling asleep.

When you wake up, it is to the sounds of voices. Groggily opening your eyes, you see four… things in front of you. Trying to focus, you see that it is four hollows? One seems to be a giant snake, another looks like a lion and another looks like a deer. The last one has shark-like features, but looks humanoid. And, even from here, you can tell that it is strong. The four of them seem to be arguing over something. Probably you and Chizuru.

You feel like you've only recovered less than a fifth of your strength, but as you look about, the hollows draw quiet, looking at you. To your side, Chizuru is still unconscious.

You position yourself between yourself and Chizuru, ready to protect her. However, they've yet to make any hostile movements. Maybe diplomacy would work?

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo...who're you. I didn't mean to intrude if this is your home...but my friend and I are injured and don't belong in this world...we'll be gone...and mean no harm...but I will defend her and myself if need be,"

The humanoid and female hollow walks towards you, staring you in the eyes. "I see no deceit in your eyes or words, but you are a shinigami. Why are you protecting this girl who feels like a hollow?"

You shake your head. "Reason? She's my friend. That's all the reason I need."

As you stare anxiously at the hollow, she nods her head and turns towards her companions. "Tier Harribel, Kurosaki Ichigo. That is my name."

You stare at her back but don't do anything. The other three seem to be watching you closely before Harribel nods her head. "You can rest until your friend is well. If you act against my comrades, though…"

She swings her sword-like arm, indicating what will happen.

You nod your head. "My father taught me to never bear ill will towards those that show kindness towards you…

"Thank you, Tier Harribel"

She gives a nod before moving to the opposite side of the room as she and her companions leave. "We will return."

You nod and check on Chizuru again. She's not doing much better and the black markings on her skin seem permanent. However, she's still alive… you settle back down and sleep some more, reluctantly.

You feel like you're at maybe a third of your strength when you wake up. The hollows are back, making small talk amongst themselves. After checking on Chizuru, remembering what that GrandFisher hollow told you about your mother, you take a moment to ask them something.

""Pardon me for asking, but have you noticed any other anomalous people in the past two weeks?

The soul of a woman, older than me, would most likely feel like a human, but may have traces of hollow or even shinigami?"

Harribel and the snake, Sung-sun, shake their heads as you let out a depressed sigh. The deer, Apacci, and the lion, Mila Rose, seem to be ignoring you. Sung-sun looks at you. "Why is a shinigami here anyway?"

You shake your head. "I'm not one, not really. I was just a normal human less than two weeks ago."

The deer snorts. "Yeah, right. Don't give me that bullshit."

The snake shakes her head. "His eyes don't lie, Apacci. That is what he believes."

The deer looks away, ignoring you again. Harribel gives a shrug. "Kurosaki Ichigo, take no offense, but the only reason why I'm allowing you here is that you are resolutely guarding your friend. We female hollows, especially the adjuchas, suffer greatly at the hands of the males. That is why we travel in groups and I have not attacked you.

"I have no interest in gaining power through the sacrifices of others."

You give her a nod.

"And I have no interest in the people I care about suffering. I like your style."

Harribel looks at you curiously. "Oh?"

You give her a smile.

"That really is an admirable philosophy. Since gaining my powers, the only Hollows I have encountered in the living world were consumed with hunger, violence, and selfish desire...well, except for my Hollow.. But more importantly, you said my friend felt like a hollow?

"I don't know what is afflicting my friend here. You said that you sensed her as a Hollow, but she was just as human as me. What do you mean by that?"

Harribel closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "I meant that. When I found you both, I felt the reiatsu of a hollow coming from her. Though, now, it has changed. Into what, even I do not know."

You look at Chizuru, biting your lip.

You look at her. "Thank you for your help, but I have to try to get her home. See if someone can help."

You shake her again, trying to wake her, but there's no response. "I know of a man who is willing to sacrifice others for power...he turned a woman I would fall in love with into a suicide weapon...he is the reason I'm part hollow...his experiments and plans...it's nice to learn that not all Hollows are monsters...it's comforting when I know some Shinigami are,"

You put your hand to your face and pull it down, creating your mask. It feels different though. Harder to control but you grit your teeth and manage it. Harribel lets out a gasp. "A shinigami with a hollow's mask?"

The other hollows tense, but as you move to create the gargantuan, successfully, you feel it.

Not a shinigami, but close. But also entirely a hollow. It's strong and coming fast. A deadly intent you can see aimed right and entirely at the hollows in front of you.

…You can leave now, but you'd be leaving them to fend for themselves.

You close your eyes. "Shit, something's coming. Something strong. I'm at less than half power. You can come with me and I swear I'll get you home later, or I can stay and fight with you. It's the least I can do after you helped us out."

"No, Kurosaki Ichigo. I told you, I have no interest in gaining power by sacrificing others. I am a Vasto Lorde class Menos Grande. My very presence will kill people in your world. Go, take her and be safe. We will survive."

The gargantuan closes. You look down at Chizuru regretfully and set her down. You still have work to do.

Turing towards Harribel, you gesture towards the opening. "I'm not sacrificing you all. You saved me, so I'm fighting with you."

She gives you a surprised look as you feel the presence incoming and hear… static?

The presence draws closer as it talks down the stairs. It's a humanoid hollow… or is it? Its mask is cracked as its human mouth smiles cruelly. "I've found you, Harribel. Things are changing here in Hueco Mundo. That means those like you need to go."

The snake gives a whisper. "A cracked mask!"

His smile grows. "That's right. As an Arrancar, I have surpassed even the Vasto Lorde!"

You narrow your eyes as you flood your body with blut Arterie and shunpo forward. You move faster than he can react and bring the sword down, carving through some of his head and torso, mirroring the scar already on his shark-like head.

He screams in agony as he looks at you. "HOW DARE YOU!"

A strong spiritual pressure is beginning to bear down on the area, causing the animal-like hollows to freeze up. Chizuru is also still in the room. This isn't good!

You narrow your eyes and kick him, sending him flying backwards out of the cave and pursue as he writes in agony and hatred.

You go to cut of his head, but his arm comes up and blocks you. You see the three hollows come out, Chizuru on apacci's back, fleeing, as Haribel appears next to you, swinging with her sword-arm. However, he blocks that too.

"Hah. You might've sneak attacked me, but I'm aware now. You aren't getting past my Hierro now!"

Light gathers in his hand into a spear shape.

Energy explodes, crashing into you. Your mask starts to crack. However, you aren't done yet!

Pulling energy into your attack you let loose a point blank Getsuga Tenshou into his arm, severing it. Haribel follow this up by sending him flying with her sword arm. In the dust, however, a red light is growing.

Your mask is cracking!

Crimson light condenses into a beam, but you easily dodge out of the way of the blast as it obliterates a good chunk of the area. You hear the sound of static a second later.

More cracks ontinue to appear on your mask.

You try to dodge, but his other hand grabs you by the head, and he slams you into the ground. "You took my arm! I'll kill you!"

You mask is cracking, but his attention is taken as he's stabbed through by Harribel. You take that moment to cut off his head.

"No. You won't."

As he fades, Harribel looks down at you, with an unreadable expression.

* * *

**Bleach Quest XXI**

**END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So this chapter was very interesting in the fact that we got many lucky success rolls.

You guys do know why Chizuru feels like a hollow now do you? **Rihaku's** Aizen in his quest **The Last Quincy**(which is another quest of his I have finished posting the chapters to in my profile is where you'll find it) in chapter 17 explains the use of the Hogyoku best.

"The Hougyoku operates by manifesting the clearest path to power; the 'path of least resistance,' as one may call it. Directly altering a soul's amplitudes or capabilities is expensive, but inducing Hollowification is cheaper, for example… the path of least resistance would likely involve balancing your reserves to your control. Either that, or, if there is some living human equivalent of a Hollow, you would become a hybrid of that… just as Shinigami hybridize with the dead human equivalent of a Hollow (that is, a Hollow)."

**HammerHead Arrancar**: Also the hollow fought in this chapter is known as **Hammerhead Arrancar **who actually appears around this time to try to kill Harribel and her fracciones in the anime.

Perk Unlocked! **Critical Master II**

Once per Bleach Quest, you may ignore one critical fail dice roll that night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Posted:09/08/14**

**Solodark: H**ey guys I bring to you another, so it took so long but, you know, school and stuff. Now enjoy your chapter!

**Thread Posted:07/14/13**

**Cosgrove: Oh, oh, oh!~**

I almost forgot!

You all have completed an Arc of Bleach Quest! You all may decide on a question to ask me and I'll answer it!~

Hope you don't choose something too rules lawyer-y, though or else I'll have to only give you despair!~

You have twenty minutes!~

Best hurry.

Hmm... you want to hear about all of your allies?~

Alright, but who? All of them or some in specific?

Five minutes. Only extension I give. You have to decide which allies, if not all of them!~

Choose wisely or not~

**Urahara, Momo and Orihime**, eh?

Alright, give me a moment!

**~Urahara Kisuke!**

Currently, he's doing some finishes touches on two separate portals! He's been attacked by ninjas, you know? Well, he's not happy as he's lost something important and his enemies have made a move!

**~Inoue Orihime!**

Someone wanted to know about her panties? They're orange today, but she's got one for each day of the week! A Technicolor panty set!~

Currently, she's not in a good mood. Mainly because the two closest people in her life now are gone! She's currently training to do something about that though, such a spirited girl!~

**~Hinamori Momo…**

Well… she shouldn't have given Hitsugaya that chance... Really, really, really shouldn't have!~

However, she's still alive, as she currently holds knowledge important to various people!~

Best not let her stay put too long, lest someone be allowed to get a hold of her!~

Last guy only had a heads up, after all!~

Alrighty, working on the next part!~

Hope you all feel better informed!~

But, /please/, feel free to despair!

**Solodark:** **Also new ability Unlocked!**

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

**So a Shinigami and a Hollow walk into a bar…**

* * *

**CRITICAL MASTER I**

From now on any and all crits within the first ten rolls, good or bad, are stored to be used on the next roll, exponential affecting it if there's more than one.

**CRITICAL MASTER II**

Once per Bleach Quest, you may ignore one critical fail dice roll that night.

**King and the Horse II**! Whenever you wear your mask, roll 2d20, and take the best of the two on the first three rolls. However, critical master only extends to the first five rolls...

**In the Blood**  
  
You've awakened your inherent Quincy blood!

**Sixth Sense**

Takes the first five rolls when searching for spiritual energy

**Getsuga Tensho** At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Ichigo's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies. Slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. Knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.

**Cero:** Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster") is an attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored.

The practitioner fires a powerful explosive blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target that leaves a great deal of destruction in its wake, and is considered deadly to target if able to pull of in close-range.

The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack, control is also good, they stack up with each other). You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Garganta** You feel like you might have the ability to pierce through space and reach a place safer for hollows. You can only use this when hollowfied.

**Skills:**

Shunpo - are currently at 562 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Shunpo.

Swordsmanship - are at 614 out of 1500 for Rank 3 of Swordsmanship. You are now a Competent swordsman!

Zanpakuto - are currently at 1337 out of 10,000 to reach next rank- can only be improved by training

Control- You are currently at 517 out of 600 for Rank 2 of Control.

Kido- You are currently at 0 out of 500 for Rank 1 of Kido

Hollow powers- You are currently at 0 out of 1000 for Rank 2.

Sixth Sense - You are currently at 645 out of 1000 for Rank 2 of Sixth Sense

Quincy- you are currently at 839 out of 1000 for Rank 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which we have growing pains.

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Crimson light condenses into a beam, creating an explosion that annihilates everything within its range. However, you were easily able to escape the blast radius. Looking at the crate, you tense as you hear the sound of static behind you a second later.

Your eyes widen as you try to react, but the hammerhead's remaining arm closes around your head and he slams you into the ground. His mouth is in twisted in a bloodthirst scowl.

"You took my arm, you bastard! I'll kill you!"

Your mask is cracking, and you don't have much time left in this state it seems. Things look bad as his hand contracts, but it lessens as he turns away in shock, his body forced back as he's stabbed through by Harribel's sword-arm.

Your eyes narrow as you spot an opening. Putting all of your strength into your swing, you glare murderously at him.

"No, you won't."

With one powerful swing, you cleave off his head. As he begins to fade into spirit particles, Harribel looks down at you with an unreadable expression. She looks like she's barely better off than you right now, but you can't tell what she's thinking.

Your mask continues to crack.

"Looks like you can't hold that form anymore, Kurosaki Ichigo."

You give a shaky nod of your head as it fully crumbles away as you struggle to your feet. "I guess not... it's strange, usually I can maintain control... Are you hurt?"

Harribel looks surprised, but you stare at where the hammerhead-like hollow, if it could still be called that, was. "What was that thing?"

Harribel gives a glance to where you look before shaking her head. "Something I thought a rumor. For Menos Grande hollows, barring the Vasto Lorde, regression is always a constant fear. However, it is said that there is a way to restore some humanity and reason to a hollow to stop the regression… at a terrible price."

She shakes her head before looking back at you, intently.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, why did you not leave? Why did you fight?"

Her eyes stare into yours, searching for an answer.

You don't break eye contact. Not for a second. There's no doubt in your words either.

"I fought because you had shown me kindness...and I'm not the type of man to let such debts go unnoticed. It is my way to protect, and anyone willing to keep me and my friends safe are those I am willing to fight for...besides...I think I know who would have made this guy a thing...though it didn't seem like he got reason back at all."

You shake your head as you get up, bandages wrapping around Zangetsu, and put it back on your back, its strap to hold it snugly across your chest. You stretch your arm, continuing.

"He came here consumed with murder...and he was gloating about it when he did get here...no reason...no justice...just to have power over another...not even to test his own strength...I can't stand guys like that"

You look back at her over your shoulder. "I'd be glad to call someone like you a comrade anytime."

Harribel stares at you incredulously. "A shinigami with a hollow's mask wanting to be comrades with a Vasto Lorde…"

She lets out a husky laugh. "I'd never believe it otherwise."

She shakes her head. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how things work for hollows is different, especially since you can be considered comparable in strength to me. Are you sure you want to call me your comrade?"

Harribel is staring at you with a strong intensity, her eyes seemingly dull and restrained before are now burning with the desire to know.

You let out a snort.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm on Soul Society's shit list already."

You lift up you hand and raise a finger as you reach each point.

"Several of my friends are wanted for desertion and accused falsely of seeking a hollowfication.

"I'm plotting to stop the guy who's behind it, a bastard named Aizen Souske.

"Who has the soul society tricked, so I have to prove their innocence?

"Without anyone of my comrades getting killed or sacrificing themselves.

"…and I'm part Quincy, who the Soul Society...at least from the perspective of the universe still existing, justly exterminated."

You show her open hand briefly before shrugging. "I don't give a damn what other people think. I'd gladly call you my comrade easily, but I'd even call you my friend. And I'd defend you from anyone who tries anything."

Harribel listens to your words. "You have conviction in your words, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rest and regain your strength, then. You will need it."

You stare at her, confused. "…For what?"

Harribel raises an eyebrow at you. "Why for our fight. Hollows determine ranking based upon strength and you showed strength that was on par with mine. You also spoke of defending me, as if a subordinate. Is it not obvious that we will then fight?"

Her green eyes glitter energetically, hungrily. "You will fight for the right to lead and protect me and I will fight for the right to lead and defend you. So long as we are comrades, there can be no other way."

You stare at her, in shock, and she nods, accepting your baffled silence as acceptance. "The moment you feel your strength return to full, tell me and we shall have our duel."

She turns around and vanishes in the direction her comrades ran off in.

"wu..what? Wait...WAIT UP! Argh,"

You pull at your hair, giving a grunt of frustration as you open up your sixth sense. You grumble as you lock onto her spiritual pressure.

"This is what the universe does to people who die a virgin and come back, isn't it..."

You follow after her, not hard to keep track of her spiritual energy as you come across her and her subordinates, who seemed to have been heading back this way. Harribel seems to be explaining the situation to them, as Sung-sun nods her head in understanding. Appaci and Mila Rose seem to be staring at you in incredulity.

However, you don't care about that. Chizuru is on Appaci's back so you approach and pick her up, resting a hand on her forehead. Its still warm and feverish. You let out a mid-curse before shaking your head. You look at Harribel. "I'm heading back. I have to look after her."

Harribel gives you a curt nod and you shunpo back, moving as fast as you can without disturbing Chizuru. When you return, you lay her back down on her improvised pillow and let out a sigh.

Still no improvement, but she's not worsening. However, she's also not going berserk like before. And now you have this fight coming up…

Also there's the fact that your powers felt off when you fought that cracked masked hollow, especially your mask was harder to control more than usual. It would be good to make sure everything is alright in your inner world.

You sit yourself in the meditative pose, Zangetsu across your lap, and enter Jinzen.

When you arrive in your inner world, things seem like they're covered in static, a good number of the buildings cracked or broken. Old Man Zangetsu is there, but he seems like he's in deep discomfort.

"Ichigo."

He gives you a pained nod and winces as he grabs at his abdomen. Nearby, several buildings erupt in cracks.

"Now is not the best time to be here. You should rest. Recover."

He takes a deep breath and several buildings seem to start repairing themselves before he winces, returning them to their ruined state. He looks at you with one eye open.

"Just focus on your rest and recover Ichigo. I'll sort things out. Until you feel fully recovered though, do not use your hollow powers."

The inner world seems to fill with static. "Just trust in me, Ichigo. Everything will be fine."

The static grows and you find yourself back in the cave, staring down at Zangetsu.

You spend the next two days resting, intermittently checking on Chizuru. Harribel seems to be avoiding you, though that seems more because she's resting herself.

After two days you find yourself feeling like you're back in action. Chizuru seems still feverish, but it's strange. Its more like she's in stasis. She hasn't suffered from not eating or drinking, all she does is sleep, breathing lightly, with her body feverishly hot.

You feel out for Harribel, but it seems like she's also fully healed. You enter Jinzen, finding yourself in your inner world. The old man Zangetsu is standing there, looking at you. It might just be you, but it seems like he's a little younger. Not much though.

You look around, the static gone. The buildings are back and fully repaired. "Ichigo."

You give the old man a nod. "Are you ready for your battle?"

You give him a conflicted look. "Old Man Zangetsu… I don't know. I don't want to turn them down, but… I have to get back to my friends and loved ones!"

Your Zanpakuto spirit lets out a sigh. "I doubt it is that easy. You have called them your friend, Ichigo, and put me into a very uncomfortable situation. If you leave now without settling things, would you not be abandoning them?"

He closes his eyes with a pained look. "My promise to you has come back to haunt me, it seems. My apologies."

When he looks again at you, it is with regret. "I can tell you no more than your hollow abilities should be under control now. However, you need not fear loss so long as your rely on me."

You give him a hesitant nod as he gives what looks like a dismissive gesture before looking scornfully at his own arm as things fade to black. For a second you think you can hear your Hollow's voice.

"Soon."

And then you're back in the cave, Chizuru unconscious next to you.

You look over a Chizuru, letting out a sigh.

"Well the old man was right... I can't just up and leave now... but if I lose... I might not ever get to go back..."

You approach Harribel, who stands in the middle of the desert. Her subordinates are back, in the cave. She readies herself.

"I realize that I have to fight you now. But Chizuru needs to be seen by a specialist, in the living world. So let's make this quick, with everything we've got."

She pauses and stops her stance. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You do not have the current strength that you had when we fought together, yet you say these words?!"

Her eyes grow dull, disappointed. "Put the mask on, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Or do you not respect me?"

"I wanted to see how far I had come first as myself, well then...no disrespect...no time to lose"

You pull your hand down, summoning your mask. You feel the enhancement of hollowification.

Harribel gives you a nod. "Good."

You try to move in and swing at her, but she easily grabs your sword, halting the attack, before swinging down her sword arm. What would normally be a crippling blow to your arm is negated by Blut Vene, but it seems like that cost you your current use of the skill.

Harribel looks at you, staring you in the eyes. "Where is that resolve and instinct you had, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

She raises her sword arm.

"FIGHT ME!"

You instinctively move, dodging to the right. Pumping up your strength with blut arterie, you try to strike her from the side without her sword arm, but she dodged as well.

This cycle repeats several times, neither one of you able to hit the other.

You keep up the pace for a while, but decide to try something different. You create an afterimage of yourself with shunpo as you seemingly leave yourself open for an attack. Harribel doesn't notice and swings her sword at your afterimage.

Moving fast, you appear behind her and she reacts on instinct, moving to parry. However, her angle of attack is flawed and you knock her sword-arm away, leaving her torso vulnerable.

Lifting your sword, you channel your Reiatsu into it.

**"/Getsuga…../"**

And bring it right down into her armored torso, unleashing the blast.

**"/….TESHOU!/"**

She slams into the ground and groans before quickly getting up. Her eyes are glittering emeralds of excitement as a gold aura surrounds her.

"As there will be no killing and you can match me…"

Harribel swings her sword-arm, creating a slight shockwave.

"…I shall make sure that I enjoy myself. My apologies, Kurosaki Ichigo. I did not want to accidentally kill you if you were not strong enough. I shall be entirely serious from here on out!"

She charges at you, sword-arm pointed like a lance.

You immediately begin using afterimages to dodge, but every time you try to lock blades with her, she overpowers you. Again and again you dodge attacks, but she's skilled and strong.

You use another afterimage to put distance between you, a red light forming on the two of your outstretched fingers, compressing, until you release it.

She takes the hit, falling to the ground, but she's still not down. The light in her eyes seem to dance madly with joy as she charges at you again, looking like a shark from the attack.

You use another afterimage to get behind her as she charges and slam her down into the ground with another point blank Getsuga Tenshou.

As she crashes down, she looks somewhat injured but let's out a husky laugh, bringing her hand to point two fingers at you, red light gathering at the tip.

You charge your own Cero and the two collide, canecelling each other out, sending you both slamming backwards from the backlash. You land in the desert, tumbling, but manage to get to your feet.

Nearby, Harribel is getting up too, her green eyes lit up by a maniacal light as she looks at you.

You ready your actions, but then you feel it, the cracks running along your mask. Harribel gives you a pitying look. "You fought well, Kurosaki Ichigo… but it seems that this is your limit…"

You give her a grin.

"Heh. You're enjoying this, aren't you? I have to admit, it's nice to go all-out against someone without me or someone I care about being in mortal danger. So I'm not quite ready to forfeit the match just yet."

She readies an attack, her sword-arm glowing gold as you ready a Getsuga Tenshou.

The two attacks collide slamming you back as you feel the mask cracking until your hand involuntarily comes up, swiping across it. White liquid flows from your fingertips, fixing the mask, as you feel the presence of the Old Man and your Hollow, supporting you.

"Because I'm not done yet."

You close in, locking blades with her and overpowering her. When she goes to distance herself, you spin Zangetsu on its cloth hilt and throw it at her.

Though she blocks the attack, she's now left open.

You move forward, slamming your blut-strengthened fist into her abdomen, sending her flying backwards as you forward flip into a flying kick. However, she manages to grab you by the leg and slam you into the ground.

Her form, still standing, creates a point-blank cero, which, then explodes, sending you flying backwards, agony coursing through your veins.

Your left arm is missing and your leg mangled, as you scream in agony. You can feel natural regeneration kicking in, but it'll be 3 rounds before you have a new one…. but this fight isn't over yet.

Stumbling towards you, her blade broken, but barely standing, is Harribel.

You grasp at your regenerating stump, ignoring your idea of attacking, as Harribel uses her sword arm to try to pin you down, but she's having a hard time managing it.

You roll out of the way, your arm almost whole, and your leg returned to working order and stagger to your feet, your mask damaged and broken, but your hollow powers still there. Barely.

Harribel clenches her fist and charges at you with it cocked.

Your arm finishes fixing itself as you cock it back, already in a fist. Her fist hits your mask, shattering it, as your fist hits her face. She collapses backwards into the desert sand.

Her eyes are fading in and out of consciousness before she finally is out. You look down at her.

"…I win."

Before collapsing ontop of her, your vision fading as you pass out.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XXII **

**EN-**

**!**

**/INTERLUDE INCOMING!/**

You are Keigo Asano! You're Ichigo's best friend and love bad shield!

But god does training suck!

Orihime's been kinda jerkish and Ishida's really snippy, but you've found your own cool ability!

You can, somewhat, make Illusions. While it doesn't seem like much, you're the guy who can cover up odd things. Ghost? Please, a Tv show filming! But, they're weirdly used because you have to use these glasses that hurt your eyes to do it. ...

Well, its better than Mizuiro's weird communication system, anyway. He can vibrate the inner earbones of the people he's linked to for silent communication? Its like something out of a bad videogame.

But nothing about that time for Bad Shield 2, where-

**/KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST/**

* * *

**/INTERLUDE, AGAIN?!/**

It's the edge of a cliff, you're tired and sore. You thought you'd managed to hide but he's found you.

Ichimaru Gin.

Captain of the 3rd Division. Accomplice of Aizen.

His pace is slow as his eyes are shut and a wide grin is on his face, his sheer presence emanating menace.

"Well, well. You had a good run. But, well, we don't need you alive anymore, Miss Kuchiki. We've got someone more useful. Easier to manipulte."

You reach towards your Zanpakuto, intent on releasing your Shikai-

**"Shoot to Kill, Shinso."**

**/KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST/**

**/INTERLUDE OVER/**

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XXII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Well, hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, see you next time!

Also blut artierie is a hell of a power boost, huh?

**Ability Unlocked! Cero:** Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster") is an attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored.

The practitioner fires a powerful explosive blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target that leaves a great deal of destruction in its wake, and is considered deadly to target if able to pull of in close-range.

The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack, control is also good, they stack up with each other! You can only use this when hollowfied.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Published: THU. 9.10.2014**

**Solodark: Damn it's late, I'm going to rest now. Goodnight and enjoy.**

**Review Time:**

**Galeiam: **Yeah the Hogyoku is a hax power in the Bleach universe, but that honestly doesn't mean, "WHAT!? THERE'S SOMEONE STRONGER THAN YOU ICHIGO DON'T WORRY! I GOT THE HOGYOKU!" (THE WILL OF THE HOGYOKU CAUSES THE ENEMY TO CEASE TO EXIST). Honestly the players and I wouldn't be thrilled about this, because we intended to play through this by earning our power at a steady pace while trying to strategize ways to defeat our enemies. It would be nerve wrecking and wouldn't be so easy in fights but that's the point it would BE exciting. We don't want cheat Codes (honestly kills all the enjoyment and makes the achievements and wins feel worthless. Honestly this is what ruined "The Last Quincy Quest" and why it didn't last too long because of these POWER-UP Hax, which made it not worth playing through battles and the quest altogether because only a several few could stand against Uryu's might, either the Head Commander of Soul Society (or his Lieutenant), The Soul King, Aizen, or Ichigo in his final Bankai(or who knows maybe all of them combined). The only thing that kept it going and enjoyable so far was character interaction and seeing and hearing Uryu's struggles in search for power. If anything the quest was good as short read from the perspective of another character THAT'S NOT ICHIGO. When was the last time we saw Chad's great moment of glory?(The arrancars he fought are not worth mentioning). No the Hogyoku won't be misused like that besides I don't think anyone can control it besides Aizen or Ichigo(Hey he has all powers of all types races, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he could) in the end the Hogyoku is more of a risk to keep, seeing as how it drove Chizuru insane.

**jaiveer0: **This quest has been rebooted so there's no chance of playing in it now or applying those upgrades. I'm only posting all the other threads left as chapters before it ended. But if your interested you can still join the Redux version though. Just check my profile scrolled down all the way in the bottom of 'My Story' and click the title 'Bleach Quest: Redux' in which you learn everything you need to do to start playing the quest. You will also need to contact the quest master on the next thread of the quest if you want to see if he can add those in, just check the 1st chapter to get his twitter. Thats how you'll get notified on the next thread. Or otherwise tell me the ideas that you can offer and I'll see if he can apply it(however I don't know if you can depend on me on that since I have school and have to sleep, so it's a maybe) . Though I recommend you make plans for Ichigo's fullbring powers if you have any because that's the starting set he's going with as far as we know for now, we are only 5 chapters in so you have time to catch up. Thursday is "Peter Parker Quest"(unless Cosgrove decides to cancel for tonight).

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

* * *

**Do you feel lucky?**

* * *

**CHAPTER SMMARY:** In which Ichigo...NEGOTIATES...as big beautiful big tittied women fall out of the sky. (Honestly this summary is appropriate.)

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Last Time!**

_The last of the white caustic regenerative fluids vanishes as your newly formed arm cocks back, the hand created seconds ago in a clenched fist._

_Her attack slams into your mask, utterly shattering it. At the same time, your empowered fist slams into her jaw with an echoing thud. _

_You both struggle to keep standing, but she collapses back into the desert sand first. As she struggles to remain conscious, you look down at her._

_"…I win."_

_As she finally passes out, you lose the feeling in your legs, collapsing ontop her her as you too succumb to unconsciousness._

When you wake up, you find yourself laying down, you head resting on something other than hard stone. Trying to look round, you see that you're in the cave and your head is resting on Harribel's stomach. She looks to be asleep, resting from your fight.

Sung-Sun, Apacci, and mila Rose are all curled up as well.

You close your eyes and flex your left arm, the one that had grown back. it's a bit sore, but other than that fully functional. The rest of you is sore, but you didn't really take too much damage, thanks to your hollowified toughness.

But, you slowly sit up, as to not disturb the resting Harribel, and look for Chizuru.

But she's not where you last left her.

In fact, she isn't in the cave at all.

You don't feel her spiritually, but you do feel an odd 'absence' outside. You quietly get up and make your way up the stair and outside. You also feel several strong presences nearby, all three reminds you of the Hmmmerhead, but two of them seem familiar. From the south.

You see Chizuru standing there, her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, as she stares out into the desert wastelands. She's wearing your kosode like a cloak and you can see from the occasional wind that her arms are wrapped around her torso.

She doesn't seem to notice you.

You walk up to her. "Hey. Chizuru. Are you sure you should be up now? How are you feeling?"

Her eyes turn towards you before facing forward again, looking at the endless wastelands.

"Might as well. Better."

Chizuru's voice comes off cold and indifferent as her eyes dart in two different directions. Your sixth sense notes she's looking to the south west, where the two girls seem to be, contently keeping their distance. Towards the northwest, there's a singular figure. Both are more hollow, but they also remind you of shinigami, too.

You can make out Chizuru's finger rhythmically tapping her arm, but she's not saying anything or looking in your direction.

"Are you okay?"

Chizuru's fingers pause, clenching into claws that dig into her arm. "Yeah. I'm. Just. Fine."

Her tone is terse but less detached, you decide to continue. "So what happened? How did you show up. How did… this happen?"

"Felt you guys fighting, ran there. Used cloth, reinforced it with spiritual energy. Saved you all."

She takes a deep breath. "It wants to grant wishes. There was one by several. 'I don't want her to die.'"

Her eyes turn towards you. "And rage. Intent to hurt. It fed on them."

She lifts her hands, looking at them. The back of her hands have black lines running up to her fingers. "Once it had a host… it responded to all threats."

She stares down at her hands, silent.

"So how'd you know that those four powerful hollows back in the cave weren't our enemies?"

"Desire. I can sense them, slightly."

Her eyes flicker towards the southwest. "The stronger, the easier it is."

She draws quiet again and you're unnerved by this Chizuru. You try to make more small talk, to draw her out.

"What kind of reading are you getting from those guys in the distance?"

She gestures with each hand. The one pointing towards the south. "Loneliness."

The one towards the north. "Duty."

You try to think of something, anything.

"So...I found Hollows who aren't jerks and after fighting a common enemy and then having a friendship fight...I think I just became the alpha male of a pack...we should try to get back to earth and start sorting things out at Uraharas."

Her eyes, finally, look at you. Fear, worry, anger and desperation are evident in her luminescent yellow eyes.

"I'm not going back."

You look at her. "What."

You reach up to your ear and make the motion of cleaning it out. "Could you repeat that? My ears were temporarily deafened by all the bullshit that just flew by them."

She looks away, crossing her arms. "You heard what I said."

"Why would you even say that? Everyone is waiting for us back home. Even if that black orb thingy has changed you, I'm sure Urahara can fix it. You're human, you belong back in the human world with your friends."

Her head snaps towards you, a sardonic sneer across her face. "Am I? I can't control it. What if it activates. What if Urahara tries to help and it goes rampant again?"

Chizuru turns away from you, hunching over. "…you should have let me die. Something like this should be removed from the world."

"Look, I know you went through a lot and I never got to say sorry or to thank you for saving my life… but I'm not going to just let you run away from this."

You wrap your arms around her and she stiffens in surprise. She tries to knock your arms off, but as she struggles, you take the opportunity to turn her around and wrap her in a tighter hug, her face in the crook of your shoulder.

"Let me go, Ichigo! I don't want to hurt you!"

You shake your head. "I'm not telling you what to do. I owe you that much. But, for as much as you keep saying 'you don't want people to get hurt' you're talking bullshit, Honsho."

She stiffens. "You're afraid, now that you're different. Of people getting close to you, rejecting you. So you'll push them away. But I'm one of those people that's not going to give up on you, no matter what."

She's shaking in your arms as you try to recall what you were told.

"Chizuru, a girl once told me 'Kurosaki… Life hurts. It wears away at people and we're not able to fix the problems inside our hearts ourselves. So we depend on other people to do it for us, and they depend on us to do it for them. That protecting others can only take you so far. What do you want to do with your life?!"

Chizuru's hands are painfully clutching yours. Her immense strength is actually causing you a lot of pain, but you endure it.

"I told her that I'll try. That I don't know what I want, other than to keep doing what I'm doing. That I want to help the people I care about, and I want to stop being a burden and dragging them down by not getting over myself.

"So, what's why I'm not going to let you stay here. What future do you see in this desolate wasteland?"

Chizuru is clutching at you. "But I have yellow eyes and markings all over me! How am I suppsoed to live with those?!"

You seem to be winning her over, but she still doesn't seem certain.

You wrap your arms around her and she stiffens in surprise. She tries to knock your arms off, but as she struggles, you take the opportunity to turn her around and wrap her in a tighter hug, her face in the crook of your shoulder.

"Let me go, Ichigo! I don't want to hurt you!"

You shake your head. "I'm not telling you what to do. I owe you that much. But, for as much as you keep saying 'you don't want people to get hurt' you're talking bullshit, Honsho."

She stiffens. "You're afraid, now that you're different. Of people getting close to you, rejecting you. So you'll push them away. But I'm one of those people that's not going to give up on you, no matter what."

She's shaking in your arms as you try to recall what you were told.

"Chizuru, a girl once told me 'Kurosaki… Life hurts. It wears away at people and we're not able to fix the problems inside our hearts ourselves. So we depend on other people to do it for us, and they depend on us to do it for them. That protecting others can only take you so far. What do you want to do with your life?!"

Chizuru's hands are painfully clutching yours. Her immense strength is actually causing you a lot of pain, but you endure it.

"I told her that I'll try. That I don't know what I want, other than to keep doing what I'm doing. That I want to help the people I care about, and I want to stop being a burden and dragging them down by not getting over myself.

"So, that's why I'm not going to let you stay here. What future do you see in this desolate wasteland?"

Chizuru is clutching at you. "But I have yellow eyes and markings all over me! How am I supposed to live with those?!"

You seem to be winning her over, but she still doesn't seem certain

You don't gesture, but you feel you mask appear, just for a moment. "Really? That's what you're gonna be worried about? I showed this same thing to Orihime. When you come back, I don't think that would be the first thing she'd notice. First thing she'll do when she sees you is give you a hug and cry from being worried sick about you."

As the mask is dismissed, you pull back slightly, staring at Chizuru's crying face. "I wish I knew what to tell you- I might keep my freakiness better under wraps, but do you really think I'm any more normal than you? Hell, I can cut off my arm and regrow it a minute later. That's why we need to see Hat-n-clogs. I don't know the answer, but we can find out."

Your expression softens, a light smile on your face. "I thought chicks dig tattoos? Some funky colored eyes and weird tattoos are nothing.

"And none of our friends are going to judge you for looking different. Hell, I've got a soul-devouring monster just sort of chilling out inside my soul and nobody thinks any less of me, I'm sure they'll get over the funky yellow eyes quickly enough.

"But, if it's such a problem, I'm pretty sure Urahara can get you some make up if he really has to."

Chirzuru wipes at her eyes as she looks at you, you giving her your most determined look you can. "Chizuru, I am NOT abandoning you. Understand!? We're bringing you back god-damnit, and we'll all live happily ever after."

"Do you promise?"

You give a nod. "Yeah, I promise."

At that, the sound of static interrupts. "As touching as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you a liar."

You turn around and see a woman in a white uniform. She has green hair and a Ram-like mask on top of her head, with what looks red over the bridge of her nose. On her waist she has a sword.

"You all will be coming with me to Las Noches."

You look over at Chizuru. "Argh, what the hell is it with cute girls showing up out of nowhere after I've had a long heart to heart with you, Chizuru? First it was 'You're coming with me to Soul Society for Questioning' now it's Las Noches"

You shake your head before turning to the girl. She looks different and her spiritual pressure is quite strong. Its more balanced but it feels like…

"Lady, don't take this as rude but you're an Arrancar, one of the cracked masks, right? Well, the last one of those I encountered was a sadistic murderous asshole, so please excuse me if I hesitate to agree. Not to mention my friend here has had a rough time and all we want to do is get home."

You let out an exasperated sigh. "May I at least have your name? It seems rude to be calling someone 'lady.' And what is Las Noches and under who's authority are you taking me there?"

The woman relaxes the hand on her sword, a slight smile on her face. "This is a nice surprise for once, someone who is willing to try talking then attacking me. Very well, I am Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, Third Espada of Lord Aizen. It is under his authority, as lord of Hueco Mundo, that I bring you in to him, along with the Vasto Lorde that is here. You have my sympathies for the hardships you may have endured, but I cannot just allow you to leave. Now, then, since I have given mine, may I have your names?"

Neliel looks at you, waiting patiently.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

She gives you a nod as you look at Chizuru. "Would it be alright if my friend and I went into the cave to wake our other friend up?

She had a bad experience with the last Arrancar she met, and I'd like to avoid violence as long as possible."

Neliel's expression softens. "Of course. I will have to follow you, but you have my word of honor that I will not lift my sword unless I must defend myself. Is that acceptable?"

You let out a sigh before shaknig your head. "Sorry, but I can't. You seem like a nice, reasonable woman, so I can't understand why you'd work under a man like Aizen."

She gives you a confused look. "A man like Aizen, how do you mean?"

You give her a stare of utter and complete seriousness. "There's many different things I could tell you about what he's done, but I don't think it'd matter to tell you, it didn't the last time I tried, but one of the top offenders is turning my girlfriend into a suicide bomb to try to kill my family."

Neliel stares at you for a moment, but closes her eyes as a conflicted look crosses her face. She grabs the sheathe of her sword and removes it before stabbing it into the ground, stepping away from it. Her hazel eyes give you a compassionate look.

"I detest unnecessary violence, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will set aside my sword and listen to your grievances, as I fear we would have to fight otherwise."

Her fists clench and she stares at you. "I will honestly and truly listen to your story and if you can convince me, I will betray my duties and let you leave unmolested. I give you my word on my title of Third Espada. Is that enough?"

"That is more than I would have dared hope. Thank you for this, Neliel."

You give her a nod, likewise stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, stepping away from it. "Alright, this might take a while, so I'm going to sit down. You can join me if you want."

You walk over and sit down on the sand, next to the cave entrance, gesturing to next to you. Neliel follows, sitting down next to you. "Whenever you're ready."

You let out a deep sigh. "Alright, there's a lot I've learned about him, a good deal of it secondhand, but I'm going to tell you what proved everything to me, too, so I'll start at the beginning, alright?"

As she nods uncertainly, you begin with the tale of Urahara, Aizen, and the unfortunate Shinigami that were hollowified, making sure to remember every detail Urahara told you. You take a pause and consolidate things, remembering your father's tale of how he and his mother met, her diary entries and any comments Urahara made.

"Now I'll tell you of how he first got involved with my family. It began with a black hollow that only appears when it rains…"

You tell her all of the story. Of your father, the shinigami, of your mother the Quincy, and of the hollow that changed their lives. About how your father sacrificed his powers to save her from hollowification thanks to Urahahra's help. When you finish, you look over at her.

Neliel has her eyes closed, her hands clenched on her pant's legs. When she notices your stare, she opens her eyes. "…I understand that most of this is secondhand so far, but I'm going to tell you how I was personally brought into things."

You close your eyes, beginning with Momo's story of how she was sent to observe your family by Aizen and how she began to feel sick after drinking his tea. You told her about how the two of you confronted each other, of how she began to Hollowify… how she rampaged out of control. You tightly close your eyes.

"..normally hollowification is deadly. Not because of the hollow, but because of soul suicide. The conflicting powers literally destroy the soul. He knew about this, too. He sent her to die unknowingly…"

Thinking of Momo, you quiet for a moment before resuming. About how you helped her gain victory, of how shattered she was, unable to generate her own self-worth.

And then you lead to Hitsugaya, her old friend. Of how he was sent to kill her, based on phony evidence linking to the man he had ruined the name of as a traitor and monster, Urahara Kisuke, the man from your first tale. And the witness? Aizen himself.

You wrap up, telling about how her oldest friend attacked her with nothing but intent for murder as she froze in despair.

"What happened one hundred years ago is too distant, honestly. I can't prove it. What happened to my parents twenty years ago, honestly worked out. Until that day... part of me worried that Urahara was lying, and that Aizen was just some harmless scapegoat…"

You clench your teeth at the outrage of what Hitsugaya did, how he acted towards Momo.

"But then I saw Toushirou Hitsugaya, who was once Hinamori's oldest and closest friend, strike her down as if she was nothing but a monster. What he did to someone who put their absolute trust in him…"

You stare at her, your face void of anything but resolve.

"That was when I understood. I understood what kind of man Sosuke Aizen is."

Neliel stares at you in shock, horror and outrage. But you don't look away from her. This was the truth she asked for, and you won't shy away from it. The Espada looks down, her fists shaking and clenched tight enough to draw blood. She tries to say something, but she bites down on her lip, drawing blood as a tear leaks from her eye.

Finally, she looks at you. There's loss and sorrow and conviction. "..While I had my questions about how he did things, I never doubted my duties. Not once…."

She looks downwards again before she lets out a howl of anguish.

You let her cry out, patting her on the shoulder. When she finally stops, you wrap you arms around her in a comforting hug, reinforcing your body with Blut Vene.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this. I really am. This guy seems to make a bad habit of hurting people who trust him though."

Neliel clutches at your back, your body withstanding her strength. You gently pat her on the back. "Listen, I don't-...I don't know what Aizen did to earn your trust. I didn't want-...I didn't want to hurt you. Nearly everyone I know and love is being -threatened- and I can barely even save them.

"I wish I knew what to tell you."

Neliel takes a deep breath and releases you. "Thank you, Ichigo. I think I really needed that!"

She smiles brightly at you, some of the seriousness gone. "How did you turn into... Arrancar was it? Aizen was already experimenting with Shinigami, we've had suspicions that he's also conducting experiments with Hollows. I never would've realized that he's already gone this far."

Neliel shakes her head. "Arrancar are hollows who tear off their own masks. It makes our hunger vanish and gives us back our humanity. We stop being beasts and start being people again."

"…Is that how it works?"

You hear a voice come from the stairway into the cave. You see Harribel standing there, still a little battered, but leaning against the wall. It seems like she's been here for some time, as have the other three.

Harribel looks at you. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have my loyalty, but as I am right now I am of little use to you. The maddening hunger of my nature is something I desire to …"

She reaches up to her mask with her hand, fingers on its edge. "I will approach an existence closer to yours."

She begins exerting pressure on the mask, the quiet sound of cracks beginning.

As you watch her, your head turns to the surprised looking Neliel

"Is that safe or should I stop her? Rather, is this the wisest thing to be doing? I imagine there some kind of catch by doing this... Do hurry to answer."

Neliel gives you a shake of her head. "Its not a long transformation, though it is painful. Your whole body is reconfiguring itself after all."

As the cracks continue, you look over at Harribel. "While your enthusiasm is appreciated, are you sure that's the best idea to do so right now, before you're fully recovered?"

She nods her head as she jerks on her mask. "Before you leave."

You let out a sigh of frustration as the three subordinate hollows watch quietly and turn to Chizuru.

"Chizuru, can you do anything to help Harribel achieve her wish, or is that rock still too powerful to be contained."

Chizuru closes her eyes for a second. "I could try. Are you sure I should risk it?"

"Sure, but the choice is up to you. It's your powers, after all. But I trust whatever decision you make."

Chizuru nods her head and walks up to the curious Harribel, placing one hand on the black orb, the other on Harribel's shoulder, concentrating as the marks on her skin begin glowing, the orb lighting up.

After a few seconds, Chizuru looks at you. "ICHIGO I NEED YOU!"

You stare at her for a second before dashing over. "Put you hand on mine. I don't have enough power-it wants more power, more energy. So, you walking giant battery of power, GIVE HER YOUR ALL! NOW!"

You rest you hand on hers and begin channeling your reiryoku towards Chizuru and Harribel.

You channel your energy and you feel it being sucked away. You aren't sure how much it'll take, but it seems to be draining you. You struggle to stay standing under the intense drain.

From behind Harribel, you see Sung-sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci touch Chizuru as well.

The energy seems to keep building up until it explodes in a wave of force.

When the dust clears, Chizuru's nose explodes into a fountain of red, knocking her out, unconscious.

Because in front of you are four very naked women, hollow mask fragments on their faces, kneeling.

Your face flushes red and you avert your eyes as they stand up. Apacci gives you a devious grin before giving you a tackle hug.

"What's the matter, boss? You not good with young maidens, eh?"

The one you think is Mila Rose gives you a sadistic grin. "Yeah, kinda embarrassing, eh?"

Sung-sun lifts a hand to her mouth, chuckling. Harribel stands up and approaches you. Though the bottom of her face, neck, and the tops of her breasts are covered by her mask, she seems to be not too different from her hollow form size-wise.

"The hunger is finally gone, Kurosaki Ichigo. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. In this form, I think I can suppress my presence to not effect the humans. Shall we go?"

You think of replying, but you see movement from the southwest.

You tense up, not ready for another confrontation, asking Neliel if they're familiar, but she shakes her head.

However, it looks to be… a girl in a cloak dragging a cloaked man by his arm?

"WAAAAIIIITTTT! WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

You pause in your opening of a garganta to watch in shock as the girl trips, sending them tumbling down to land near you. You feel a strong spiritual presence, but you're rather unimpressed after having dealt with captains, Vasto Lordes and Arrancar.

The girl looks at all of you before shaking the man, kicking him when he doesn't wake. "Starrk! STARRK!"

He blearily opens his eyes. "..yeah?"

"There's people like us!"

He looks over and watches your group before shrugging. "Alright."

The girl turns back to you before bowing. "Hi, I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck and he's Coyote Starrk! Can we be friends? Because you guys kinda did what we did! Because you're not already dead, so… you guys are the first we've met that don't do that. Please?!"

You stare at the two in shock.

"... I don't have to fight you to be your friends do I? I kinda have someplace to be soon. Also, do you know a guy named Aizen? And... Why?"

The girl, Lilynette, shakes her head, staring at you intently. "Nope and nope!" Her expression grows sad. "Because you all are the first not to die from being around us. Which means you're as strong as us…"

You let out a sigh of relief. "... y'know what? yeah. I'm okay with that."

"Man for all the bad press it gets, Hueco Mundo has more friendly inhabitants than Soul Society seems to."

You point at yourself. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. These are my friends."

The rest of your companions introduce themselves before it comes to Neliel. "Me, too? Really? Well I am Neliel Tu you sure you should include me?"

You give a nod as she pulls out a whistle and gives several short blows. "There, I just informed my fraccion to keep hidden and keep an ear open so we know what's going on here."

She looks at you. "So long as you stand against Aizen, you have my aid."

You pause and look at Lilynette and Starrk. ""Actually wait a second, I just thought of something.

About how good are all of you at concealing your spiritual pressure?"

Lilynette gives you a look of surprise. "You can do that?!"

After a few minutes of talking with Neliel, the two seem to manage to hide their spiritual pressure.

You pull on your mask and open a gargantuan to the center of your base before picking up Chizuru. When you walk through with your allies, you see Ishida at the sewing machine pause and look at you in shock.

"Kurosaki Who are these people and where the hell have you been?!"

As the last of them enter, the Garganta shuts.

"Well, Ishida… it's a long story."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST XXIII END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Shenanigan Times! (Long for Parody!)

**Parody 1, BEGIN!**

**Aizen:**You know Ichigo, I thought I could deal with this. I thought I could keep shooting from the hip, tweaking and changing my plans like an amorphous blob to keep things in line. And you know what? I can't because I'm not a god. That's the problem here. Every fucking day I have to deal with your bullshit. Do you have any idea how many revisions **MASTERPLAN. DOC** has now? Eight-thousand nine-hundred forty-three . It ends now."

Aizen: Hey Gin can you get the nice tea set out. I sent Espada 3 to get Ichigo so we're going to have guests?

Gin: Nel?

Aizen: Yes. The one with green hair.

Gin: Nel the idealist pacifist? You sent her to bring in your arch nemesis who will tell her every one of your past agressions and flip her loyalty quicker than a fat 40 year olf playing Pokemon cards?

Aizen:... Gin; I'm not very good at this am I?

Gin: Aizen, why did you think it was a good idea to give Honsho girl the Hougyoku anyway?

Aizen:It made sense at the time, listen, trust me. It will all work out and we'll get our lap dances. We just need to wait thirty years for the progeny of Kurosaki Ichigo to be abundant and the majority of them legal.

Gin: What?

Aizen:See, I wrote it on the back of this receipt, by getting a 3 way supernatural hybrid to breed with every supernatural chick under the sun, soon everyone on earth will have spirit senses and then we can get lapdances.

Gin:No...that's it...I'm done...you're making this up. You're making this up and I think you're drunk.

Aizen:Ah, I have hypnotized you into perceiving me as drunk to throw you off guard.

Gin:Recite the alphabet backwards.

Aizen:Always harshing my buzz, Gin, always harshing my buzz.

Aizen: Gin, your tea tastes weird today.

Gin:Huh, why? I just used the tea leaves on the counter here-

Aizen:Oh. Oh.

Gin: What is it- oh no, Aizen, these are the ones you served Hinamori!

Aizen: Um. Oops?

Gin: DAMN IT AIZEN!

**Parody 1 END**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Published: FRI.9.12.14**

**Review Time:**

**Deadaleta: **Glad to hear the parodies almost killed you (Sarcasm).

**ty for the story:** Probably because Uryu's the smartest in the group and can see the overall picture of things (even if he fucked up with that hollow bait.

**Friaku: **It's alright, everything is cool. I don't expect anyone to review considering understand many of you guys and gals also have a life, school and/or job you need to be in.I also have a life that I want to spend time in instead of writing all the time, I only do this when it's fun, also still gotta deal with 1 year of Highschool...,(Sigh) than College, so my time with writing is going to be taken away most of the time.

**Scarease **and **jaiveer0: **Glad you enjoyed them, there's more now here.

* * *

**Cosgrove:**

**Difficulty: FULL KUBO**

* * *

**Every day until you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In which Ichigo Kurosaki... THEY TOOK MOMO

* * *

**Bleach Quest**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

You pull on your mask and open a garganta to the center of your base before picking up Chizuru. When you walk through with your allies, you see Ishida at the sewing machine pause and look at you in shock, dropping the materials he had been working on.

"…Kurosaki?! Where the hell have you been?! W-who are these people? Why do they look like Hollows?! What the hell is going on?!"

As the last of them enter, the Garganta shuts and you dismiss your mask. You let out a sigh and rub the bridge of your nose.

"Well, Ishida… it's a long story."

_—_

He raises an eyebrow looking at you before looking at your companions, his face flushing red.

"Maybe you should start with why four of them aren't wearing clothes?"

He pauses and takes a deep breath, nodding towards Chizuru.

"Honsho, good to see you."

She awkwardly nods back as he turns to you, arms crossed.

"Well?"

You raise a finger.

"First of all, Hueco Mundo doesn't have a clothing store. Why else do you think I don't have a shirt on? Secondly…"

You take a deep breath. ""Ishida, allow me to introduce you to my new companions:

Tier Harribel, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Lillynette Gingerback, and Coyote Starrk.

They're Arrancar."

Ishida stares at you with an eyebrow raised, index finger tapping on his arm. You shrug. "Well it happened like this…"

You start explaining from what happened. From Chizuru's transformation to the end of your fight with Harribel. "...And that's when they made me their chief."

Harribel nods her head and you continue explaining. How you talked with Chizuru, keeping the overall details private, up to when you got back.

"And that's kinda the gist of it. Can we get a hold of Urahara? I'd like him to look over Chizuru and to see Momo and Orihime. And, if possible, you could make clothes for them that'd be really, really helpful."

Ishida stares at you for a long time, not saying anything. He then walks over to a minifridge, opens it, and pulls out a bottle of something which he looks at, thinks about opening, and then closes and puts it back in there.

"…Yeah. Alright. About Hinamori…"

He shakes his head and steps outside. A few moments later, he walks back in. "Urahara is on his way. It'll be a few minutes."

As two figures enter You look over at a well endowed Indian woman trying to see about her strength, but all you get is an energy that reminds you of… Yoruichi the cat?! The hell? The woman, upon noticing your look gives you a cheeky smirk and wave.

You shift your gaze back to Urahara. "Look, I'm grateful for all the help you've given me, but it has been a long week, and an even busier month. The short of things is that things went weird with Chizuru to the point where everything surrounding her was being destroyed, so I got her to Hueco Mundo so that she didn't do any permanent damage around here but was totally exhausted and had to rest. I met with some of the nicest spirits I know, and they happened to be hollows and I became their comrade and leader.

Then I met Neliel and got info on Aizen and helped her realize what a bastard he is. And then my friends went and became Arrancar, because they didn't want to accidentally or intentionally kill people. I also met Starrk and Lilynette who just wanted friends, so I agreed. So, while I'd be happy to talk, I would really REALLY like to know where Momo is."

You fiercely scowl at Urahara before taking a deep breath and looking at Orihime. "…Sorry. I probably worried you."

She wipes away tears from her eyes, walking up to you and wrapping her arms around you. "…They took her, Ichigo."

She clutches to you, tightly, for a few minutes. "…Who took her, Orihime?"

She pulls back, staring at you with sadness and anger. "She tried to explain things to her friend, but he used the opportunity to knock her out and take her back to Soul Society, Ichigo. That was a week ago, when you and Chizuru disappeared."

Your chest tenses up in a ball of rage, hate and sorrow but you let out a deep breath and force yourself to let go of it. You wrap your arms around Orihime tightly. "Okay. You've got a plan, right? When are we going to Soul Society to get Momo back?"

Orihime gives you a nod. "Urahara's working on a gate to go there. But it'll be another couple of days."

You feel her wrap her arms around you and you relax into her hug. After a few moments, you let go reluctantly, looking at Urahara. "We'll get her back, but something happened to Chizuru, Urahara. I need you to look at her."

You gesture to the recovering Chizuru, who looks anxiously at Urahara, removing your kosode to reveal the black orb embedded into her chest. He freezes in shock before looking at Chizuru.

"Apparently its some sort of intelligent wish-granting thing. Sort of."

Urahara shakes his head. "no, that isn't what its supposed to do. Its called the Hogyoku, it breaks down the barriers between Shinigami and Hollows. I couldn't destroy it, so I kept it on me, out of anyone's reach. And then it vanished…"

He takes of his hat and his frown grows. "…but maybe I was wrong."

Urahara pockets his hat before looking at your Arrancar allies and back to you.

"Ichigo, we need to go back to my shop. Now. Bring your new friends or don't. Right now, I really don't care."

He picks up Chizuru, who gives a surprised yelp. "I have to make sure this girl is alright. This is my fault, so I'm going to make sure she's alright."

He gives a nod to the woman, Yoruichi?, and heads out the door at a fast pace. The woman is still standing there, looking much more serious now as she looks at you.

"You're...Yoruichi?"

The woman gives you a nod. "Got it in one. Shame the mood's bad. I had wanted to see your face when I transformed but…"

She shrugs and you give her a weak grin before turning to your friends, all of them. You turn to the four you helped… shinigami-ify? Is that the term? Regardless, you look at them.

"Would you four mind coming with me? Your transformation into Arrancars was enhanced by that thing, so it might help Urahara figure out exactly what's going on."

They nod their heads as Harribel raises the sword she has in hand. In fact all of them have swords it seems. "Where you go, we go."

Lilynette waves her arm. "Can we go, too? We'll be good, right Starrk?" The man gives a mumbed groan and she grins. "Please?!"

You look at them before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"Alright everybody, we're going on a little field trip. We're a guest in Mr. Urahara's home, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Ishida, can you work no the clothes situation?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I only have physical materials, that would work for them."

You look at the four women, before looking at you Kosode and tearing it up, giving them parts of the coat to cover themselves.

As they look… more decent, now, there's no time to waste.

"Let's go."

You head out, feeling your friends following you to Urahara's shop. When you open the door and step inside, you see Tessai and Urahara leaving over a laying down Chizuru, with what looks like computer screens over her.

Urahara pauses and looks up at you. "Good, you made it. Tessai, can you handle that?"

The large man nods his head and gestures towards the entrance of the training area. "Of course. Ichigo, would you please bring your friends in here. We're working out here and need the space. Furthermore, you could use some time with your friends."

You give him a nod, before gesturing towards Harribel, Apacci, Sung-sun and Mila Rose. "They are ladies who got shinigami-ified by the Hogyoku. Maybe they'll help?"

Urahara shakes his head. "No, that's a process I'd already known about. The fact that they look so humanoid means that there was a successful activation of the Hogyoku."

You give a nod and start walking towards the training area before pausing. "Also, Urahara, Chizuru said it will probably get violent if anything tries to remove it from her or threatens her. Just a warning."

He gives a nod. "I'll be careful. I'm mainly just trying to confirm if it has become dormant again."

With those words you head down into the training area. Yoruichi stands there, along with your human and Arrancar friends, a smirk on her face.

"So, Ichigo. Should I be worried? It seems almost every woman you meet falls for you."

Looks like she's trying to break the ice, but Orihime's face seems to be red and she seems to be having one of her daydreams again.

"Yeah, I'd be careful if I were you."

You grab you body for a second, and pull on your hat, giving her a grin. Yoruichi laughs as you keep the grin up.

"But, seriously, what are you talking about? Its only two..."

You look over at Harribel, Neliel, Sung-sun, Mila Rose, and Appaci. Harribel seems to be listening intently, her eyes watching you, Sung-Sun merely looks amused, Mila Rose looks unconcerned with an eyebrow raised and Appaci seems to have a slight blush. Neliel seems to be look at you with a reddish face though, slightly nervous.

You feel your stomach drop and you whisper, much more quietly to Yoruichi. Oh please don't tell me Arrancar regain their sex drives when why transform. Thats not a thing that happens... right? I didn't accidentally make myself the leader of a pack of amorous warrior women did I?"

Her grin grows cat-like, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not!~ I'll be back, I have to check on something with Kisuke!"

She vanishes, her grin seeming to remain for a second longer, as you turn back to your friends. Orihime looks up, concerned. "No, chief! You can't take his badge! He might be a loose cannon, but he's damn good!"

You walk over to Orihime. "Hey, want to talk?"

She smiles at you, but shakes her head. "Not here, later. I'd like to talk alone, just the two of us."

You give her a soft smile and a light embrace. "Sure. Whenever you want."

Orihime nods into your chest. "We're going to bring her back, Ichigo."

"Yeah."

You let go of her and she gives you a peck on the cheek. "Talk to your other friends, honey. They were worried, too."

You feel a grin spread across your face and nod before walking over to Chad. "How's it going, Chad?"

He gives you a shrug. "Better now. How you holding up, Ichigo?"

You give a shrug. "Momo was taken by a bunch of people here to kill her. Not too great, man."

He stands up, patting you on the shoulder. "I have your back, no matter what happens. When we get her back, bring her to one of my concerts, see how she likes it."

He stands up, a black and red armor covering his right arm. "I'm going to train. I want to be able to have your back."

He walks off into the training grounds as Ishida walks up. "Kurosaki, we need to talk."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Ishida looks over at the Arrancar, uncomfortable. "Mind if we talk a bit away for this, I don't want others to overhear."

"Sure"

You give him a conspiratorial look. "It's about clothing, isn't it?"

Ishida looks surprised. "How did you? No, never mind. Yes, but I'd like to make it private."

He leads you off, away from everyone else. He seems to be holding a box in his hands. When he feels that you're both far enough away he turns around.

"Kurosaki, this is something my Granfather left to me. I thought there was only one, but I managed to find another."

He opens the box to reveal a glove, his hand on the box is the same exact glove. "As you suspected, it's the Sanrei Glove. I'm not sure how it would interact with you, but… I am offering it to you, if you want it. Its as much your inheritance as it is mine."

You stare at the white glove with blue accents.

You look at it confused. "sorry, Ishida, but what does it actually do? I'm not too familiar with it."

Ishida gives a nod. "The Sanrei glove is an object that increases a Quincy's skill as it naturally repells Reishi, making it harder to use the bow. Then there's training for once it is on. You have to summon the bow and fire it constantly for a week without letting it dissipate."

"At the end of that training, If successful, the user is now much more skilled at collecting Reishi, and Quincy abilities, allowing them to reach a higher level of power. But, they will never again be able to remove the glove…."

He looks at you seriously. "If the glove is removed, the Quincy's power goes beyond their human limits for a time, known as Letzt Stil. However, when it ends… your body will seal itself off from spiritual energy, robbing you of your abilities."

He looks away. "I don't know how it would interact with you, but I thought you deserved to know of this, if you wanted."

Ishida looks down at his gloved hand uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Ishida. I know this means a lot to you. I don't think there's time for the training before have to leave, so I'll have to hold off on that for now, though."

Ishida gives a nod. "Good point, I still figured it would be best to pass it off before… anything happens."

You look down at his gloved hand…

"So you already passed the time limit for yourself? I'm... actually really touched that you'd go through such a risk for Hinamori's sake."

Ishida pushes up his glasses. "Please. A Quincy can never go to the help of a Shinigami. I'm just concerned about the future of the Quincy, as the girlfriend of one was taken away by Shinigami and that can't stand. That's all…"

He gives you a smirk. "By the way, if your sisters ever want lessons, I'm always happy to teach someone else."

He begins walking back towards the group and you follow, box in hand.

When you get to the group, things seem a bit divided between your old friends and new.

You look between all your friends and clap your hands. "Well, I think that this is a good time for us to get to know one another, eh?"

"Good Idea, Ichigo!"

You hear a thud from behind you, Yoruichi holding… a lot of body bags. She gives you a grin. "I thought I'd find some of Kisuke's old Reiatsu hiding Gigai and see, since they worked for the Vizards, if it'll work for them. Shall we give it a shot?"

The Arrancar look uncertain, Harribel looks to you for guidance.

You give her an encouraging nod of your head. "What's the worst that could happen? Seriously though guys; it's your lives. You make the call."

Harribel walks over to one of the bodies, showing a blank female body. "Don't worry, these haven't been used by anyone yet, so they'll shape themselves to fit you."

She follows Yoruichi's instructions and moments later finds herself sitting up in a body that resembles a human version of her Arrancar form. She quickly brings up the shirt to cover her face, looking uncomfortable.

One by one, the Arrancar find themselves in bodies, Starrk literally shoved into the only male one by Lilynette. The Arrancar look around uncomfortable. You see Ishida sketching in a small sketchpad.

Neliel, like the rest, clad in a plain T-shirt and jeans, looks over at you. "So, what should we do, Ichigo?"

Your friends look at you, waiting for answers, except for Ishida who seems to be emphatically talking with Yoruichi out of hearing range.

You wait for Yoruichi and Ishida to finish before approaching her, taking back your body from Kai on the way. You pull out your wallet, all its money still in there, and hand the cash to Yoruichi.

"Order Pizza. We need to introduce it to them."

She takes the money with a shrug. "Alright, you're the boss."

She vanishes in a burst of speed as you turn back to your allies. "So, shall we introduce ourselves? Like our name and hobby?"

At your suggestion both sides seem… reasonably willing. You start, telling of your enjoyment of reading Shakespeare. It passes one by one. Arisawa Tatsuki and karate. Asano Keigo and Bad Shield, which caused a bit of a discourse on movies to the Arrancars. Mizuiro and… womanizing. Sado Yasutora, Chad, and his concerts. Inoue Orihime and cooking. Ishida Uryuu and sewing.

Then it turned over to the Arrancar. They introduce themselves. Tier Harribel, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Lilynette Gingerbuck, and then the last two. Starrk waves his hand. "Cayote Starrk. Sleeping."

Neliel stadns up and gives them all a hesitant smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and I like to read."

The arrancar without hobbies look like they feel out of place.

You look over at the five. "Don't worry about it, if there is one thing that humans have down to a science, its over-saturating every spare inch of our civilization with entertainment. You'll find something you enjoy quick enough."

Harribel looks at you before giving as best of a nod as she can, her face still covered up by her shirt being pulled up, revealing her stomach. "…Understood."

The other three of her group and Lilynette give you hesitant nods. You think about talking about your abilities, but as you open your mouth, you hear a sound behind you, and then you smell it- food.

It has been a week since you've eaten or drunken anything, even if your body has. You wait patiently, but once food has been dished out, you quickly pick up a slice and take a bit. As you swallow, savoring the flavor, you look over at the Arrancar, who hesitantly mimic you, Harribel covering her face with a napkin and lifting it slightly to let the slice through.

They chew for a moment before swallowing. Apacci quickly chows down the rest before turning to you, her heterochromic eyes watering. "I will follow you into hell itself, Kurosaki Ichigo. To hell itself."

Sung-sun and Mila Rose nod their heads.

Neliel gives a soft smile at them as she eats her own food slowly, seemingly unused to the type of food.

Starrk givers a bit of a thumbs up, when he finally eats, Lilynette running over to hug you before bothering Starrk to eat more.

But Harribel looks utterly lost. She stares at you, uncertain, her food still mostly uneaten. "What the matter, do you not like it?"

She shakes her head. "I-I do not understand this world you come from, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am used to the harshness of Hueco Mundo, of suffering an endless hunger that never fills. But these new forms, new bodies have ended that and allow us to be filled from eating…

"When I have had to always to suffer starvation and maddening hunger, for so very long…!"

You rub her shoulder, your voice comforting. "Alright, deep breaths. No need to rush yourself. Nobody's expecting you to magically adjust to all this change so quickly."

You offer her a smile, handing her the drink next to you as she tries to calm down.

"Harribel, I can't imagine how much pain you've been through in that desert. But that's gone now. You will never have to go back to suffering like that again, and wherever you go, I'll be there and so will everyone in this room. I swear, anybody who tries to visit any of that old pain back on you, I will help you end them."

You watch as she hesitantly takes a small sip, swallowing, before looking back at you.

"You'll learn to deal like the rest of us have: one day at a time. And I'll be there is you need me."

Harribel lowers the napkin, her back to the others and looks at you as she closes her eyes and, hesitantly, gives you a smile, her emerald eyes slightly tearing up but filled with something new: hope.

"…Alright. One day at a time."

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST 23END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Solodark:**

**Questions that need to be explains!**

**Anonyomous: **

Actually, this has never come up, but what happens to a Hollow killed by Fullbringer?

We know Zanpakuto are made from Asuachi, which are shinigami bio/hollow tech...And when a hollow kills another hollow without eating them, are they destroyed or reabsorbed into the cycle?

Soul burials sends a normal plus to the soul society.

(Solodark: Also how come Shinigami are only allowed to teleport a Plus to Soul Society, but a Shinigami has to travel via Dangai. Also why and how are the soul Burials designed to teleport these pluses to the Soul Society. I mean Ichigo wasn't raised or trained in the Soul Academy, but unlocked Shinigami powers while he was still alive, and we seen him actually send Plus Souls back to Soul Society despite not being a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads. So this proves that there's still answers left unsolved)

Zanpakuto purify hollows and their energy returns to the cycle.

Quincy weapons outright destroy them, removing the energy from the cycle...but where does it go? Energy can neither be created or destroyed. Is there a sub reality build up of spirit energy thanks to the Quincy? Is that something that someone can tap into?

(Solodark: This brings us back to the Soul Burials. If having Shinigami powers allows one to send souls only to the soul society than do Quincy's have their own realm where Hollows or Pluses go when they kill them? So many questions.)

* * *

**TIME FOR SHENANIGANS**

**Parody 1 START!**

Aizen sees Ichigo stealing all the bitches.

Panics and attempts to counter-harem him.

This starts an actual Waifu War between Karakura and SS.

Gin wonders where everything went so horribly wrong.

**End of Parody 1**

* * *

**Parody 2 BEGIN!**

(**Solodark:** this is a parody players in the thread made about Momo and her Hollow in chapter 15, where they both are sleeping at Ichigo's room for the first time.

**Later that night...**

**Homo:** Hey! Hey! Hey Queen! He's right there! The bed's right there! Hell who cares about the bed, the floor'll do! Do it! Take him! Just jump him now! Get us some man right this second Queen!

**Momo:** S-stop it. Don't be so lewd!

**Homo:** AND DON'T BE SUCH A CUNT! Not that it matters, because that'll be the only thing not getting attention for the next 6 months anyway.

**Momo:** But I barely even Know hi-

**Homo:**Who cares your souls touched that means you have to play with his pocket pogo-stick

**Momo:**B-but I dont even know how-

**Homo:** He's 15, he'll have instructional books somewhere in here

**Momo:** F-fine I'll try what did you call it? Masturbation? Just... guide my hands and lend me your strength...

**Homo:** It's not the same as real dick, but fine... baby steps.

**Ichigo:**Hey Momo I heard some strange noises in here are you ohk-...

* * *

(**Response to the parody:**

[**Anonymous1:** I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going]

(**Anonymous2 :** I am now convinced that Homo takes every opportunity to try to get Momo to get some and nobody can persuade me differently.

**Anonymous3:** Hichigo cares about protecting Ichigo.

Homo cares about protecting Momo's sex life.

**END of PARODY 2**

* * *

**PARODY 3 GO!**

**Tosen:** "What the fuck do you mean, 'Aizen's dead'?"

**Gin:**"I mean the motherfucker is KAPUT. He is dead for serious man. Fell down the stairs into that strip club he likes and broke his damn neck."

**Tosen:** "Well fuck. The Hollows were loyal to him, Gin. How are we supposed to do ANY of our evil schemes?"

**Gin:**"... You know ventriloquism right?"

**Tosen:**"Yes...?"

**Gin:"**Can you do his voice?"

**Tosen:**"Pfft, all you white boys sound the same."

**Gin:**"I'm not white, I'm asian."

**Tosen:** "Funny, I heard you were as pale as a ghost."

**Gin:** "... shut the fuck up, and get me some sunglasses and Piano wire. We're gonna weekend at Bernie's this shit."

**PARODY 3 END**

**PARODY 4**

(Solodark: So how would it be to live with a family that's like Aizen?)

**Aizen bonding with his family**

"I have brought smoked ham, children."

"Your ham was quite obvious, mother. I was ready for this, and thus brought over the superior silverware."

"You truly think you are clever, don't you brother? Your ploy would be obvious, which is why I made sure to stock the house prior. Your 'superior' silverware is just superfluous now."

"Cousins, cousins! Let us not argue! And while you were busy with your petty silverware argument, I have arranged to have turkey brought to this household. Far grander than ham."

"But that is the plan, is it not? There was never any ham. My turkey has been sufficiently cooked for the last half-hour. Now you are the fool, dear nephew."

**END TO PARODY 4!**

* * *

**PARODY 5**

**[Anonymous: **Instead of a dramatic sword-fight, Ichigo and Aizen just spend a couple of hours attempting to surf various pieces of furniture and scenery into each other.

Yes please.

I would do it just to see how everyone else would react to it.]

**BEGIN!**

**Aizen:**"Dammit, he bested my Ottoman! Gin, find me a park bench or something!"

**Gin**: "I could be motor-boating tits bigger than me right now. This is what I chose instead."

**Aizen: **"You chose friendship, this is a good thing."

**Gin:** "I need less and better friends."

**PARODY 5 END!**

* * *

**Parody 6 Begin**

Somewhere in** Las Noches**

**Gin:** "Aizen, the renovations on Las Noches are complete, we've got some new Espadas, aaaand that Ichigo kid is back."

**Aizen:** "GOD DAMN IT, ALREADY?!"

**Gin:** Aizen? he's inside. Neliel, Harribel, and Staark are with him."

**Aizen:**"...Gin. Please kill me"

**Gin:**"Also why is there a Buick in the pool?"

**Aizen:**"We have a pool?"

**Gin:**"... Apparently, yes. And there's a Car in it."

**Aizen:**"Why do we have a pool."

**Gin:**"I didn't order the pool put in."

**Aizen:**"Who the fuck did? Stark?"

**Gin:**"No, but since it's here I'm going for a swim. The ladies are free to join me."

**Aizen:**"You know I own this entire fortress."

**Gin:**"Can you pull off a Bikini?"

**Aizen:**"I could make you THINK I look good in a Bikini."

**Gin:**Oh so NOW you remember your fucking hypnotism powers."

**Aizen:**"Shut the fuck up, Gin."

**Tosen:**"Hey, Gin's my weed supplier. You don't get pool-time now."

**Aizen:**"It's MY pool!"

**PARODY 6 End**

* * *

**PARODY 7!**

**Solodark:** Ok so let's think things through here, what if Aizen wasn't the genius we all thought he was and never had a plan to begin with but was just winging it, improvAIZEN through the Bleach events for the past 100+ years, Aizen literally hasn't done anything he's just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, blamed for shit he didn't do and decides to roll with it. (That actually sounds like a Fanfiction I would be interested in reading.)

**BEGIN**

Ichigo confronts Aizen accusing him of all the plans he created to ruining Kisuke and the vizoreds life while also trying to destroy him and his friends in order to gain the Hogyoku.

Aizen only widens his eyes staring at Ichigo as if he just grew a second head.

Aizen: "Do I really strike you as the type to think things through to that point? I made people suspicious of me, so I hollowfied them and blamed a random geek. Which was really convenient because I didn't really have a scapegoat ready."

Ichigo:"... So that thing with my Dad?"

Aizen:"Subject escaped, I tried to contain the situation. Wasn't expecting him to go native and fuck a Quincy, just tried to see how I could use that."

Ichigo: "So what about that thing with Rukia?"

Aizen:"I said she was dead, and then they found her. They brought me in to see what I had to say and I kinda panicked."

Ichigo: "So... why were those other Captains loyal to you?"

Aizen: "The blind one I just told I was fighting a greater evil. Gin's just in it for the lulz and follows my lead without question. Or he did anyway."

"Basically Ichigo, I lost control of the situation long before you were born and have been winging it ever since then. In actuality, I wouldn't have achieved any of the things I have here if you weren't treating me as a hyper competent chess-master who knows everything."

Ichigo:"... Was that your plan all along? ANSWER ME!"

Aizen:"Have you listened to a single goddamned thing I said just now?"

**End of Parody 6**

* * *

**Parody 7**

Solodark: Same thing as **parody 6**(it's also a parody where Aizen seems to simply KO everyone in the manga) with the exception Ichigo's friends go with him to confront Aizen and try to take him out without listening to him explain himself. Everything is not as PLANNED.

Entire team shows up

Ichigo:"Is this your plan Aizen? Get us all at once?"

Aizen:"Wait, what? No."

Ichigo:"QUICK GET HIM BEFORE HE CAN MAKE HIS MOVE!"

Chad goes to land a punch, but Aizen dodges it looking surprised, the weight of Chads punch sends him catapulting headfirst into a garbage truck where he is ground up

Orihime too captivated by her internal monologue and fretting to do anything; causing her to have an aneurism from the stress.

Yoruichi and Urahara go in together, but Urahara trips over his retarded clog sandals causing him to spin around and break his neck on the pavement, his Zanpakuto help point up, eviscerates Yoruichi.

Rukia teleports in at the nick of time, but is hit by a bus before she hits the ground

Ichigo stand awestruck by what just happened before falling dead himself from a stray bullet fired from a gun two blocks over from a family celebrating Spanakopita

Aizen stands there dumbstruck and rubs his temples.

Aizen: "... Jesus Christ..."


End file.
